Anything's Possible: Redux
by Gim
Summary: Dr. Drakken comes up missing while Kim and Ron are asked to go to Washington because other scientists are coming up missing as well.  Shego runs into a strange sight which brings the past back and causes her to ally with her worst enemy.  Now complete.
1. Boom! and Green Banana Cream

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Disney except characters that has never been in the series.

Author's note: Please review if you want to. Even if you want to flame me because even critics have their rights. Just to note, this was the first story I posted on Fanfiction. I'm coming back to it now and refining it so it can be read with more clarity. So don't think anything's strange with my story if one chapter is well written while another is sloppy.

* * *

Anything's Possible: Redux

By: Gim

Chapter 1: Boom! and Green Banana Cream

Prelude:

_Anything is possible they say. A statement that means even hopes and dreams. But what if that means a forgot past that had dreams that died? If so, then forgotten dreams from the past can come true too. Anything is possible indeed but only if the dreamer allows them to happen. Emotions embodies the dreamer to dream and stronger the emotion, the stronger the dreamer thrives to make the dreams come true. Who is the dreamer but one who cares and loves. One who death can't accept until the dreamer's dreams are fulfilled. But who was the dreamer of anything is possible? I do not know but I am the dreamer of my life. A life where my future is not set in stone. I'm not sure of what lays ahead but I go forth without fear in a world I'm not sure I belong in. In a world where I am nameless, lawless, and unloved. Someday I will know if I am the dreamer of dreams,_ a pale-eyed man thought while he stood in an inky woods and watched a helicopter fly over him.

_

* * *

Today is the day,_ thought Drakken as he stood in his lab, looking over a new device he actually invented. 

Usually he just stole other inventions or got Shego to do such a task for him. But today he got a notion to try something new and he was amazed at what he could do when he set his mind to a task. He was proud of himself and he started to like the idea of inventing things himself instead of out sourcing. Though money wise, it was still cheaper just to steal things he needed.

"Not even that do-gooder and her buffoon of a sick kick can stop me," Drakken exclaimed out loud before he started to laugh his evil laugh.

With the excitement of finally succeeding filled Drakken, he started to call his right-hand henchwoman to him to see what she thought about the latest plan he had cooked up. When all of the sudden an explosion, above his lab, rocked the lair. The explosion was strong enough to rattle Drakken's invention into the floor, where it shattered into millions of pieces when it contacted the floor.

_What in the world was that,_ thought Drakken while he started to get upset over all his hard work for the day laid in the floor around him. 

After that thought, Drakken started to get nervous at the sound footsteps above him, which actually caused Drakken to panic. The fear was great enough to cause Drakken to run and hid in a locker he had in his lab. He was hoping to hide until Shego came to find him and help get him out of there. But then it dawn on Drakken, he had given Shego and all his henchmen the entire week off and they won't be back until next Monday, which was close to a week away.

_Oh, great. Now what do I do,_ Drakken contemplated while he tried to control his breathing but he gave up because of him being in a panic. 

When Drakken started to literally shaken in his boots, he heard a lot of the same footsteps heading down to his lab. Drakken thought up a genuine idea while he listened to the stomps of boots coming closer. He knew he had to keep quiet as possible. While looking through the slits in the locker door, Drakken saw man after man running into the lab. They were all dressed in urban camo military fatigues and were carrying all kinds of weapons. At the sight of the men, Drakken covered his mouth with his hands, hoping if he did scream they wouldn't hear him.

While Drakken watched the men, he saw them begin to search the lab. After awhile it looked like they started to give up their search and they began to leave the lab. After a few of the men had went up the stairs, one of the men appeared right in front of the locker Drakken was in and the man continued to look around the lab. The sight of the man surprised Drakken and he jump back from the locker door, only for him to bump his head into the back of the locker. The man in front of the locker just turned and looked right at the locker while the locker rattled.

He smiled and calmly said with a deep German accent, "There you are Dr. Drakken."

At being found out, Drakken shriek out loud and tried to think of a way out of the situation. His mind went into overdrive but he lost hope because he knew he was cornered by his on stupidity. The man that spoke reached down, grabbed the locker handle, and swung the locker door open. This surprise caused Drakken to shriek even louder. While Drakken stood there in the locker shaking all over, the man in front of him lifted up an arm revealing a strange looking pistol and it pointed right at Drakken.

All Drakken could think of to say, while being so scared he couldn't move was, "No, please no," while he covered his face with his hands and cowered with his back turned the man with the gun.

Drakken heard a strange click then felt a slight sting while he waited to hear the loud blast from a gun shot. Course, he knew he would never hear it.

_What I thought guns were louder than that,_ Drakken thought while his fear started to subside for some reason. 

He uncovered his face when he realized he wasn't dead and he looked to where the sting he felt was. He saw a small dart stuck in his back and he reached one of his hands down to pull the dart out of his back while he began to feel nothing.

After Drakken pulled the dart out, he looked back at the man who shot him and Drakken shook his head at feeling sleepy. The man was still smiling but the man was starting to get blurry then everything went black in Drakken's eyes. The last thing Drakken heard before he lost complete conscious was the man, who shot him, telling the others to get Drakken out of the locker and into the helicopter.

While Drakken felt the men pulling him out of the locker, he heard one of the men say, "The other we can't locate. Don't think she's here."  
_  
She,_ was Drakken's last thought before he drifted into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

Back at Middleton High School, Kim and Ron were coming out of the school after cheerleading practice and were arguing. 

"No, Ron, I don't think green banana cream foam be an improve for the 'Mad Dog'," said Kim using her fingers like quotations when she said Mad Dog. Kim shook her head when she realized she used air quotes.

"Why not, green foam would make me look so cool," exclaimed Ron while he started to put the Mad Dog head back on his head.

"Well Ron, have you ever thought it might make you look gross," explained Kim while she realized what Ron was doing and just shook her head and just smiled.

_He's a goof,_ she thought, _but he's my goof._

"Aw, Come on, KP. Green is the color of envy and beside there's one person in this world who makes green look so badical just because she's always seen with that color," Ron said while now wearing the Mad Dog head.

At the some what description of Shego, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket while crossing his arms and he started to shiver while he simply said, "Shego."

"That's true I guess but please consider not using green foam," said Kim as she gave up on trying to change his mind because she knew how Ron was.

While the couple were about home, a familiar beep came from Kim's pocket on her cargo pants. With instinct Kim reached down and pulled the Kimmunicator out. On the screen popped up the boy genius who has the world wired.

"What's the stitch," asked Kim. "Tell me you got something going on that will stop Ron from using green banana cream."

"Not really, Kim, but something strange is going on," said Wade as he typed on his keyboard in a stranger than usual rushed way.

"Ok, so what is it then," asked Kim while she wondered what it be this time. Course it didn't worry her because Ron and her foiled every plan her villains ever came up with.

"Well, Kim, this is extremely unusual. Top leading scientist across the world are disappearing. And get this, some of your villains are on the list of missing people as well," Wade explained while he stopped typing and looked right at Kim.

"Well, that is strange. So what is it now villains are kidnapping villains," questioned Kim while she wondered if the villains were starting to foil their selves for her.

"Hardly, Kim, but you site got a hit from the US government itself. They want you to go to Washington D.C. Namely the Pentagon. They said 'they explain everything when you get there.' I already provided you a ride," Wade said while he pressed a single button on his keyboard.

"Thanks Wade, I'll check it out," Kim stated while Wade disappeared on the screen and the screen went blank.

While Kim, Ron, and Rufus stayed where they were for a second, they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching them. After a second, a UH-60 came over them and it made a circle around the trio while it kicked up papers and leaves around the trio. A moment later, it begin hovering over them and started to descent. It then lit right on the road beside them and two soldiers came running up to them.

When the soldiers got to them one of the soldiers asked, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes, that's us," said Kim.

"We been ordered to bring you with us," said the second soldier.

"Alright, and that be to where," asked Kim.

"To Washington, ma'am," said the first soldier that spoke.

Kim nodded to them and the group ran to the helicopter while Ron took off the Mad Dog head. The group boarded the helicopter and the helicopter lifted off toward the east after everyone was seated.


	2. Strange Guest

Chapter 2: Strange Guest

Back at Drakken's lair, a beautiful green tinted woman, with raven hair and wearing her traditional black and green jumpsuit, walked into the lair. Shego had forgot her favorite file and was coming by to get it. While she walked into the living room, she saw a gapping hole in the wall leading to the outside.

She lifted her one of her eyebrows and shook her head while she thought, _What in the world has that idiot done now, I can't even leave a week without him blowing holes into the place._

While she looked at the hole, she realized the explosion that made it came from the outside because all the rubble was in the living room. Her hands began to glow a fiery green as she looked around with caution and she began to go into a fighting stance. But seeing no one or anything around, she relaxed a bit but her hands still glowed. She let out a sigh and started throughout the lair looking for Drakken, along the way called out to him. Drakken was nowhere to be found and no answer came from him while she went through the lair.

After she started to give up the search, she stopped in a long hall way and sat down on the floor while she tried to think what might have happened. While she sat there thinking, she heard footsteps running up to the hall. In instant, Shego jumped up on the heels of her feet and she slipped into a room close by. She left the door open and was peeking out into the hall, looking toward where the sounds of foot steps were coming from. After a few seconds, three men dressed up like soldiers in urban camo came running down the hall. They stopped running about half way from Shego and where they first appeared. They stood there for a second before they started walking slowly toward where Shego was while she listened to them talking.

One started asking, "Are you sure she'll be back?"

"Yes," said another.

"I kinda hope not," said the third. "I mean they left the three of us here to try and capture her. I really don't like those odds."

"I know what u mean," said the second one speaking again.

The first one that spoke asked another question, "Why they need her, seeing they got the Doc?"

"Well I'm not sure but orders are ord---," the second man began to say but his words were cut short.

The man stopped speaking when he saw the two men with him fly back while green light lit up the hall. His eyes went wide as he watched the two men fly down the hall all the way to the end. One slammed in the concrete wall there, cracking it and the other went through a window.

The last standing man heard a voice saying, "What you know, I made a three pointer," behind him. While still shaking, the man turned in time to see a boot inches from his face, striking him in the head knocking him out.

Shego, with her hands still blazing, was standing over the man. While she let the green glow go out, she knelt down beside the out cold man and she started frisking the man to see if he had any kind of ID on him. Hoping if he did, it would tell her where she could find what organization was holding Drakken. With no such luck of finding anything helpful, she started running down the hall, past the man she slammed into the wall with her blast, and right back into the living room.

When she got in there, she slid to a stop when she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned to face this new threat and got ready to fight again. To her surprise, what she saw was a figure twice the size of any man she ever seen, entirely covered in a smooth pewter gray colored metal which had indentions that looked like muscles.

The figure had his back to her with his arms across his chest and his head down, like he was thinking. The second Shego cleared her throat to say something, the figure turned all the way around. He turned so fast Shego didn't notice he had and he faced her, looking at her with glowing red eyes with no other features on his metal covered face except the eyes. After the figure turned, he didn't move anymore nor said anything. He just stared at Shego with his unnerving red eyes. The figure's stare scared Shego at first but it started to tick her off.

"You better turn those eyes somewhere else before I poke them out," Shego said after a second of complete silence.

The figure just bent his head to one side and shook it while still having his arms folded.

Shego thought, _Surely he has to be afraid or at least worried._

While the figure continued to shake his head, Shego lifted both of her arms up while her hands lit up. She took aim and fired at the figure with both talons. To her surprise, the figure still didn't move as the green hot plasma traced toward him. Everything slowed to milliseconds it seemed to Shego. She could see the plasma flying in slow motion toward the figure and all the figure did was straighten his head up and stopped shaking it.

_He won't take both hits, _Shego thought with confidence.

But he did with no effect to him. All the plasma did was leave scorch marks on his chest and slid him back a little. The figure started shaking his head again while he looked down at the scorch marks and he shrugged his shoulders before he looked back up at Shego. Shego was bewildered. No one has ever took both shots from her and kept standing. Still in a rage which took over her, Shego rushed the figure and with a quick leap into the air came down with a kick at his head.

Still, the figure just stood there looking up at her while she was coming down at him with a kick aimed at his head.. Shego struck him in the side of the head with her foot and the hit was so solid that she was able to kick off his head into a back flip, landing in front of him. The second Shego's feet touched the floor, she struck him in the chest with her right flaming hand and with her other then she began a rapid succession of punches, with an occasional scratch from her claws. Shego was amazed at her attacks weren't having any effect while her claws would cause sparks to fly from the metal suit. The figure just stood there taking every hit and slash of claws, while every strike of from Shego slid him back more but strangely he still kept his balance.

After a minute of Shego's assault, the figure seemed to lost his patience. He came out of his stance and pulling his right fist back, as if readying a punch of his on while Shego continued to attack the figure. Shego, still blinded in her rage, didn't notice this. She finally noticed it but it was sudden, she felt a fist striking her in the chest, which felt like a 10 lb. sledge hammer struck her and sent her flying backwards. She flew back against the opposite wall, slamming into it. While she fell down to the floor, she still had enough sense to catch herself with her hands and while prop up by her hands, she begun gasping for air because the strike was so powerful.

Shego still had enough wits to look up and try to see where the figure was. When she first saw him, he was walking toward her. At the sight if him nearing her, Shego began trying to get up the best she could, while she still was winded. The figure stopped when he saw her trying to get up to fight some more. He shook his head again and for the first time since Shego saw him in the one-sided fight spoke.

"I didn't come here to fight you nor did I intend to hurt you. But, I figured you would try to fight me and as you can see, hopefully, that you can't hurt me as much as you really want to," said the figure in a voice that sounded like a person who was trying to speak while choking with a clicking sound before and after he spoke.

"I don't know who or what you are but you'll pay if you harmed Dr. D.," Shego managed to say while she got back up and she relit her hands.

"Well I'm more of a who than I am a what. Besides, I didn't have anything to do with the doc's kidnaping. All I'm here for is to find you," the figure said while he pointed at Shego with on of his hands before crossing his arms back, "and bring you back with me."

"Nope, don't think I'll go anywhere with anyone against my will especially when I don't know who they are," Shego said while she readied herself to attack the figure again.

"Well, my name is Cleburne if you must know, and yes, you going back with me. The choice is yours. The easy way or the hard way. I was ordered to bring you back, even if its means beating you to an inch of your life. Course, I really don't want to do that, but I will if I have to," the figure stated while he shook his head at Shego wanting to continue the fight.

"Well since you put it that way. Seeing I really don't have a choice in the matter," said Shego as she lost the will to fight for the moment.

It's one thing to fight someone like Kim. At least she as a chance to actually do damage but here and now she can't even put a scratch on this Cleburne character. Besides it sounds and feels like she be a world of hurt if she continues to fight him. With that, she let her hands flame down and her rage for the time being.

"So you decided to go peacefully, it seems. Well if you promise, even if you don't keep it, not to attack me again. I will go back to the regular me," Cleburne said with a happy, choking voice.

All Shego could say was alright and hearing Shego's response, Cleburne punched a button on a console that was attached to his wrist. Right before Shego's eyes, Cleburne shrank down to half his size to the size of a normal man. The metal that covered him seemed to had melted into his body and was replaced by what looked like a ninja suit but was patted in the arms, shoulders, and shins. His red eyes were replaced by pale blue eyes, so pale that they on most looked solid white, and over his face was a mask. The entire suit was the same pewter gray.

"You not too smart to change so quick, Cleburne. I can easily hurt you now since I never keep a promise that I don't want to keep." Shego said with an evil smirk while she flamed up again.

She was waiting for this, for him to slip up and feel some pain himself. Nevertheless, she didn't attack because Cleburne went back to his statue stance, arms across his chest, not moving, and started shaking his head again. It was like he wasn't worried about her attacking him.

"Well you're very predictable. Since I know a lot about you anyways, it shouldn't surprise me, Sheila Gossett," Cleburne said with a normal voice that had a touch of southern accent.

At hearing Cleburn's voice, Shego narrowed her eyes at him because she felt she knew that voice from somewhere in the past. But at the mention of her real name, Shego stopped narrowing her eyes and a look of surprise replaced it.

"What, you're surprised about me knowing your real name? Yes, not everyone knows that. However, I do and there is a lot more. Not going in details how I know or what all I know about you. I'll let you know something about me as a trade. You can't harm me even in this form. Why? Because I have a built in danger response. Meaning if it detects any form of physical damage is about to happen to me, my suit activates again. That would get us back to square one again wouldn't it," Cleburne said calmly while he chuckled.

Shego was so fuming that it felt like her hair was burning green as much as her hands. Here was someone who knows her real name and admitted to knowing more than that and she just met him. She wondered what all he really knew about her. Shego then wonder if there was way for her to get out of the lair by herself. Shego wasn't about to leave anywhere with a stranger, especially as odd as this one was.

Shego thought, _If I try to fight him, he would go back to the iron man look then probably give me a beaten and I still end up going to wherever he is suppose to take me. Well, I can just run out of here, get away, and hide out until I find where Dr. D is._

Nevertheless, Cleburne crashed that plan the second he spoke.

"Sheila, don't think about running. Yes, finding you be hard but since you must use your powers and since we have a certain device that can track that now, I will find you eventually. If I'm not mistaken, the others who are after you could find you the same way. If I were you, I take my offer right now before they come back and find both us of here. They be back any minute after dumb, dumber, and dumbest haven't reported back in the last few minutes," Cleburne stated while he looked toward the doorway that lead to where Shego knocked out three men before she ran into him.

Shego had forgotten them in her rage. What was Cleburne saying that those men were a kind of recon as well but for who and why? Was Cleburne in here somewhere the whole time knowing three other men were knocked out in the other room? But where was he at, since she had searched the entire lair for Drakken? Too many questions for Shego to answer while a very odd man stood in front of her. The strange events were to puzzling to her and the strange individual was the topping on the cake for the oddest day of her life.

Shego thought,_ How would he know they were here? Unless he saw them before I did and if he's telling the true about a certain device then the others he mention might know I'm here as well._

"So, Sheila, you about ready to be nice for once and let me help you get out of here. As if you had another choice anyways," stated Cleburne while he started to walk toward the hole in the living room wall.

"Its Shego! So, call me that and yeah, I go to where you suppose to take me for now but I warn you if this is some kind of trick. I will find a way to hurt you. Do you get that," Shego said while she began to follow Cleburne out and realized her hands were still lit.

She shook her hands while they went out and Cleburne just laughed, when he got outside, after hearing what Shego said to him.

After Shego and Cleburne began to walk to a wooded area, Cleburne said, "Shego then, and just to let you know. You can hurt me but there are only two ways. One is by a massive armor piercing weapon. Like a tank cannon or such, but I been known to rip a turret off a tank," while he began to chuckle a little and kept walking.

Shego wanted to know the other because maybe it didn't involve driving a 60-ton piece of metal around. So she asked.

"And what is the other," Shego questioned while she kept her eyes on Cleburne

"You might find out someday. Then again no one knows the second except me," Cleburne stated slyly while he looked back at Shego for a second before he turned his look back in front of him.

Cleburne's last statement ticked off Shego and it showed by the look on her face. She wanted to know because she so wanted to hurt Cleburne. Shego let Cleburne walk a few steps past her and flamed up her hands again. Taking aim, she fired her plasma at Cleburne's backside. To her surprise, even she if she shouldn't have been because Cleburne told her what would happen, when the plasma reached Cleburne, his suit activated again. The plasma left another scorched mark on his gray metal back. In an instant Cleburne turned around and looked at Shego with his red eyes glowing bright red. Shego got ready to defend herself but an attack never came.

Instead Cleburne just said in his choking voice, "Don't do that again, got it?"

He waited for Shego's response, which was a nod of an ok, before he deactivated the suit and continue walking. Shego went out of her fighting stance and continued following Cleburne while she had to keep herself from laughing.

_So I can tick him off, have to make a note to myself about that, _thought Shego.

Seeing his strength, Shego wasn't sure she could come out ok in a fight with Cleburne if she got him mad enough.

After walking for a couple miles, Cleburne said with no excitement, "Well, we are here finally," while they came into a clearing.

After his statement, Cleburne sat on a stump and sat his head in one of his hands as if he started to think about something. While standing there, Shego heard a clicking sound and she realized it was coming from Cleburne. Shego then realized he was talking, it seemed to himself.

"…package is secure sir... Yes, sir. She gave some trouble... No, sir. No need for the infirmary. She came on her free will...Well yes, she fought me...She's Shego for crying out loud! Ok sir. ETA is ten minutes...Got it sir, out," Cleburne said in a near whisper while he pressed the side of his temple with two fingers.

After Cleburne stood back up, he realized Shego was close enough to hear him. He looked at her for a second before he sighed at her giving him a weird look.

"So, either you can talk to someone with an invisible radio or you're very different from normal people who talk to themselves," Shego said trying her best to be sarcastic.

"Well Shego, I am different from most people. Just comparing just me and you. You're a normal person. I was talking to the general if you wanted to know and yes, I can talk to people without a phone or radio. We got to get to Maryland in less than ten minutes from now," Cleburne said while he hinted the shame of being abnormal.

After Cleburne stated what he did, he started to walk deep into the clearing they came into. He stopped and started pressing buttons on the console attached to his wrist.

"Ok, so how we going to get more than a thousand miles in as it looks now less than eight minutes," Shego said as she walked up to Cleburne.

"In style of course, but I warn you to buckle up," Cleburne stated with excitement while he stopped working at the console.

Shego rolled her eyes at the buckling up part but as he finished speaking, a jet appeared right in front of them, causing Shego to go wide-eyed for a second. A kind of ship Shego has never seen before, so she thought, but something was familiar about it. She couldn't put a finger on it but she remembered seeing something like it before, just she couldn't remember where.

She eyed the slick black plane with its four wings, two small triangle shaped wings in the front right behind the cockpit and two large wings bending forwarded, and if looked at from the top the wings would look like a capital W in the rear of the plane. It was too familiar to her while she studied it, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember where she saw it before. She gave up on trying to figure it out and followed Cleburne to the plane.

Shego thought while they boarded, _So what, he's got a nice plane. Big deal, won't impress me any, but at last we're getting out of here._

She realized she said it aloud but she shrugged her shoulders because Cleburne acted like he didn't hear her. After they got in the cockpit, Cleburne strapped in and started firing up the engines. He was about to lift off, but he stopped when he noticed Shego wasn't buckled. He pointed at Shego and back at the seatbelts. Shego got annoyed about this and was about to flame up until she remembered not to do that as much.

_Don't want to give myself away anytime soon,_ Shego thought.

So, Shego buckled up and was grateful to have because when the plane lifted off the ground and the after burners kicked in, the force was so great it felt like she was bringing pushed into the seat. While they flew along way past a mach speed unknown to the world, Shego could see city lights below but they were gone as fast as she saw them.

_Like turning a light on and off, _Shego thought while she fought against passing out from the force the jet was exerting on her. Six and a half minutes later, the plane landed in Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland. As quickly as the plane landed, a hummer left the base heading north.


	3. That is So Cool

Chapter 3: That is So Cool

At the Pentagon, Kim and Ron were being given a tour of the place. Walking up and down the halls were getting dull to Kim and she wanted to get on with the mission they were suppose to have been told about hours ago. She was getting her wish it seemed when female officer walked up to their tour guide and whispered something to her.

"Ok, Kim and Ron. Ron? Where's he at," said the guide, noticing Ron was gone.

After a second, Ron came running around the corner holding a rather plump Rufus, who looked like he was ready to burst. Kim only shook her head at the silliness Ron and Rufus could show during a serious time. It was one of the things that made them different. If they weren't always clowning and clumsy, there would have been times that would have caused her not to be in the world anymore.

"Sorry, little guy got into the vending machine. I think your going to have restock the cheesy curls," explained Ron with a silly grin on his face and Rufus grinning as well. Rufus then burped and said, "cus, me."

"That's ok, think they were out of date. But anyways, General Cooper is ready to see you now," stated the guide while she led them into a large conference room.

While Kim and Ron sat in the conference room, the General finally came in after several minutes and sat across from them. He folded out papers before he cleared his throat.

"As of right now, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, what is said in this room cannot be spoken out side of it, under law the they could arrest you and put you jail for matters of national security. Do you understand," stated the general looking at them over the rim of his glasses.

Both teens answered in unison, yes.

"Ok, now down to business. As you have been informed, several scientists have came up missing throughout the country and even in other parts of the world. Many of the scientists had something in common," the general stated while he held up one of the papers before him and read what was on it.

"And what's that," Kim questioned while she watched Ron playing with a pencil on the table.

"Most were experts in rocket research or sad to say nuclear fission," Cooper explained while he lowered the paper from his face.

"Oh, no. Dad," Kim exclaimed before she started digging in the pocket of her pants for the Kimmunicator.

However, the general stopped her by holding a hand up to her and then stated, "I know your father is an expert in rockets, so we took the liberty of moving the entire family a more secure place. They will be fine for the time being.

"Oh, well thank you," Kim stated while she pulled her hand out of the pocket and tried to relax in the chair.

"As for the rest of the scientists, they were experts in making all kinds of inventions either helpful or destructive. That's the part were the villains, I guess you call them, come in into play," the general stated while he flipped through the papers before him.

"General, why would they need these people for," questioned Kim, who was still worried about her family, even if the general said they were safe.

"We are not a hundred percent sure, but it looks like whoever is behind the kidnapings is trying to build a new more destructive weapon. We had one problem. We didn't know what kind of payload such a weapon will carry but now we do. We found out about it from all places. The internet. Luckily, that payload is securely in our hands now. As we speak, she is being unloaded, I was told, at the front door here. I believe she is to come up here too. Seeing you all are going on this mission, might as well let you meet one another before the mission," stated Cooper as he looked over the papers in front of him.

"She? General you mean that the payload was going to be a person," Kim asked with a confused look.

Beside her, Ron simply said, "Not cool, not cool at all," while he stopped playing with the pencil in front of him and looked up at the general.

"Not exactly. These people were desiring a person but not just any person. A special person, someone who if had her powers recreated into a weapon, it could very well destroy the entire world. Think the weapon is called the Plasmatic Thermonuclear. Therefore, we felt it was the best way to prevent it was either to kidnap or well destroy her. Luckily she came to us on her free will," said the general while he picked up a single page from the pile of papers before him.

"General, you said she be part of the mission. Wouldn't it be better if she was hidden somewhere safe than let her go to them? Kinda makes no sense," stated Kim while she tried to make it compute.

"Well Kim, she is as valuable to the mission as you will be and speak of the devil, here she is," said the general while he stood and looked past the teens.

* * *

Kim and Ron turned their heads and looked behind them. To their surprise, and a little shocked, stood a green and black clad, raven haired woman who was smiling her evil smile back at them.

"Shego," screamed Ron while he started to climb under the table.

"Relax Ron. I don't think Shego is here to fight. Am I right," asked Kim while she looked at Shego.

"Well Kimmie, after the day I had, I love to take my anger out on someone. Namely you," Shego said while stepping back and flamed up her hands.

Kim took note and got out of her chair to get ready for the fight. While the ladies squared off, waiting for the other to attack, Cleburne walked in and looked at the situation.

He shook his head before he got between both of the ladies and held his hands up to the ladies while he said, "If someone's going to knock people around tonight, its going to be me," before his suit activated.

At the sight of Cleburne covered back in metal, Shego went out of her stance and placed her hands on her hips while she stared at Kim. But it surprised her that Cleburne turned the suit on without messing with the console on his wrist, she was starting to learn that the man wasn't an ordinary man and there was secrets behind the mask he wore. She didn't know what to make of the strange day and now it got even weirder with her archenemy feet from her. But in her mind, she would enjoy the sight of Kim trying to take on Cleburne. She might have even started a bet while the two fought and she laughed lightly at the thoughts.

Seeing Cleburne grow in size and be covered in metal surprised Kim and she wasn't sure what to make of the strange sight nor how to act either. She didn't even paid attention to Shego laughing on the other side of Cleburne from her.

While she stared at the oddest thing so far in her life, she heard Ron say, "That is so cool! I want one," and she shook her head at the silliness.

Cleburne lowered his head, looking down at Ron under the table still, and told Ron in his choking voice, "Trust me, kid, you don't want one. And to the both of you ladies, we are here to work together. So forget your pride for once. Besides, ask Shego if I can't take you on Kim."

After Cleburne stopped speaking, he turned his suit off by using the console on his wrist and he walked over to the wall beside the door.

Kim looked at Shego while Shego took her hands off her hips and asked Shego, "What he talking about?"

"Let's just say, today, he and I had a run in and trust me princess, even you couldn't stop him," Shego explained while she got an uneasy feeling of being in the same room with Kim.

"Well, ok, thanks for letting me know and Ron, I think its safe to come out from there," Kim said while she turned her head from Shego and peeked down at Ron peering back at them.

"Really? Still, that suit is cool," Ron exclaimed while he climbed out from under the table.

Cleburne sighed Ron's statement and shook his head again before he went to staring at the floor.

The general, who sat back down during the excitement, looked like he was killing over from the laughter.

When the general regained his self, he said, "Well, isn't that nice Cleburne or should I say Berg. I can't remember which one to call you this week. You stopped the ladies from trying to kill one another because you told them you do it for them, to the both of them. From now on it's your job to see to it that they don't. That be funny to watch, I admit, since you can't stand hurting a lady. You're right though, Cleburne. Ladies we are to work together right now. What your past was like is now to be forgotten. Well, until this mission is over but before then you both have a job to do. But it's too late to get into details tonight so I leave it to Cleburne to escort you all to the hotel you are to stay at," while he stood back up and motioned everyone out of the room.

While everyone filed out of the room, everyone could hear Cleburne whispering to himself.

The general turned around and asked, "What was that Cleburne?"

"Well, sir, I said I'll would get you back one of these days," Cleburne stated with annoyance.

The general laughed and said, "I hope you do. Can't wait to see what it be."

"Yeah, yeah, general, better remember the contracts," Cleburne said while he let everyone distance themselves from him.

"I will and to everyone, good night," Cooper said while he slipped into an elevator alone.

The rest of the group stood there for a moment and watched the general disappear behind the closing doors of the elevator. After he was out of sight, the second elevator opened up for the group and Cleburne waved them to get inside of it. While they rode the elevator, Shego and the teens kept eyeing one another and Shego made faces at Cleburne, who stood right at the door of the elevator and never looked back at the other three in the elevator with him. Moments later, the group filed out of the elevator and headed outside into the night time city.

* * *


	4. Guests in the Night

Chapter 4: Guests in the Night

After the group came out of the Pentagon, they all loaded up in the hummer that was waiting for them. They were driven, down city block after city block, to the hotel they were to stay at for the night. While they rode to the hotel, Kim wondered what was going on because of her archenemy riding along in the same vehicle with her. Kim knew it was unlike Shego to help unless it benefited her in some way. To have the woman within striking distance, unnerved Kim because she couldn't trust the woman. They had worked together before only for Shego to try and backstab her and the rest of Team Go.

_Well, it might be a guess but Drakken must been on the list of the missing,_ Kim thought while the hummer pulled into the parking lot of the five star hotel.

The second the hummer stopped at the entrance of the hotel, Cleburne jumped out of the hummer and hurried Shego and the teens into the hotel. This was odd to Kim because it seemed to her that Cleburne didn't want them to be caught out in the opening. She shrugged her shoulders at all the weirdest going about and followed along behind Cleburne.

While they neared the rooms, Ron ran up to Cleburne and started asking him all kinds of questions. Cleburne finally got frustrated and turned his head to Ron and said, "One more question, kid and I will see how long it takes you reach the street below, after I throw you over the balcony."

Ron got the point and dropped back to where Kim was, who was studying Shego mere feet in front of her. The only thing she noticed about Shego was her staring at Cleburne's backside and the strange look she had on her face while she stared at the strange man. Kim only narrowed her eyes at the happy look Shego had on her face and gave up on trying to figure out all the strange things of the day. But it puzzled her over why Shego would be happy or at least seemed happy.

While Kim studied Shego, Cleburne stopped suddenly at their rooms and nodded to the doors leading to the rooms saying, "Ladies this is your room and kid that is yours."

Ron got excited and exclaimed, "I got my own room and got it to myself!"

"Yeah kid, knock yourself out but I let you know one thing though, if I catch you trying to sneak into these ladies' room, I throw you off the balcony anyways," Cleburne said with annoyance.

However, Ron was too excited to notice what he said and Kim laughed quietly behind them. She loved a lot of the silly things about Ron. It was one of the things she enjoyed the most about him.

"Wonder what they got for room service," questioned Ron and before Cleburne could say,

"Don't get too much," Ron was already in the room.

Cleburne sighed while he shook his head and he walked by Kim and Shego, heading away from the rooms the ladies and Ron were to stay in for the night.

While Cleburne went by the ladies, he said, "Night ladies, I be in the next room over if something comes up."

Kim said "good night" back and turned to go into the room she was to stay in for the night. Shego, however, said nothing while he walked by them.

Shego held back from entering the room because one thing her archenemy was in there and she thought she saw Cleburne taking his mask off as he went into his room. She was curious about what he looked like. His voice she knew for some reason but she couldn't remember from where. It puzzled her because she felt a strange joy the first time she heard his voice. She let out a sigh and she stared into the room Kim went into. Reluctantly, she entered the room, seeing Kim already on the balcony looking at the city.

Shego thought while she stood there and stared at Kim's back side, _Well if we're going to work together, might as well try to be friends,_ then she started to laugh silently and commented mentally, _Crazy thinking, Shego, crazy thinking._

Shego shook her head and she walked out onto the balcony herself. She stood by Kim for a second before she propped up on the rail. She started looking at the city too and kept a leery eye on Kim. In the next room they could hear Ron ordering all kinds of food. She noticed Kim smiling before her mouthed, "what a goof."

"So you and the buffoon are item now," Shego asked after she noticed this.

"He's not a buffoon! And yeah, been one since last prom, you of all people should remember that night," said Kim while a frown appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I do and I'll never forget it. Besides, when this is over I'll give you something to really hate about me and I'll see if you love a 1000 kilowatts going through you," Shego stated while she remembered the pain the red headed, beside her, put her through not too many months ago.

"We'll see and we could right now if it wasn't for your BF in the next room," Kim said with a smile.

Shego blushed for a second before she stammered out, "He's not my BF!"

Kim just laughed and said, "Sure, well, its bed time for me, see you in the morning."

Kim left Shego on the balcony and Shego was fuming again while trying her best not to light up her hands. While she turned and looked toward Cleburne's balcony, she noticed the chair on the balcony moved, with no one sitting in it!

* * *

"What the heck," she said while still watching the chair and she lit her hands at the strange surprise.

"Sorry," said a voice that she felt she knew for some odd reason. After an uneasy silence, Cleburne appeared sitting in the chair with his mask back on while he looked over the city.

"How long you been there, since no one could seen you anyways," Shego said with rage building again in her.

"Please turn those flames off and I been here long enough," Cleburne said calmly while he continued to look over the city.

Cleburne acting calm caused Shego to relax for some reason and she unlit her hands while she said, "Eavesdropping I see."

"Not really. I was sitting here thinking when I over heard you two. So I listened in," Cleburne explained while he never took his eyes off of the city.

"Thinking uh? More like stalking and don't think I like the idea of her calling you my Bf," Shego said with annoyance while she wondered why she was starting to feel happy.

"Please, Shego, if you knew more about me, you know that I'm not a sick minded fool and I didn't think I would ever hold such a title as BF anyways," Cleburne said while he turned his gaze toward Shego.

"Really? So tell me then about yourself, since you already said 'you know a lot about me.' Which makes me wonder what all you do know and why you know it to begin with," Shego said while she stared into Cleburne's eyes for a second before turned her gaze to the city.

The odd eyes gave her an uneasy feeling every time she looked into them. Just at the sight of him looking back into hers, causes a shiver up her spine and she wants to shake all over. But she never does because of his voice, it calms her for some reason which she couldn't explain.

"Well, I truly can say I know enough to know the real you. Look, let's leave it at that. What I know I'll kept to myself. So, don't worry about any blackmailing," Cleburne explained while he continued to look at Shego.

"The real me? This is the real me," Shego stated while she looked back at Cleburne and showed him an evil smirk.

"Nope, the person you are now isn't the real you. The real you is someone you be someday. Either you be evil or good. More likely good," Cleburne said sadly while he looked Shego right in the eyes.

"Good again? Don't make me laugh," Shego stated defiantly while she shook her head at Cleburne.

"Well if it wasn't for your brothers, you right now be still good. Your heart is still good even when you like being bad. Something's been bugging me, though. With all your powers, you never used them to the full potential, even when you fight Kim. There was only time you ever did," Cleburne stated which got a sad look out of Shego.

Cleburne's statement told Shego that he did know a lot about her. It puzzled her how he knew what he knew and she was going to find out. Even if she had to fight him again before she made him spill his guts over how he learned about her.

"Well, lots of innocent people got hurt when I did. Kinda an emotional block that keeps me from using them that way again," Shego stated in a sad tone while she looked away from Cleburne.

"I see. Someday you will have to again. Hurting innocent people or not. It maybe your only option," Cleburne said while he looked back over the city.

"Maybe so. I hope not. And quit dodging, you still haven't told me about you, so at least I can know something," Shego said with a laugh after she felt better.

"I will when I get my thoughts together. Ever since the experiment I had trouble remembering things," Cleburne stated while he tapped on his head with a closed fist.

"Experiment," Shego questioned with surprise.

"Yes, experiment, but that was after I knew about you. I remember you for some reason. Maybe we were in school together or something. And since the experiment, you stuck in my head and that's why I know so much about you. It became a hobby to learn about you. It helped me keep sane. I was normal once as normal could be. Course you knew that," Cleburne said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"I understand now why you said I was normal compared to you," Shego said while she looked at her hands and remembered being truly normal long ago.

"Yes, your powers were natural in sense but mine, if you call them powers, was man made," Cleburne stated while he turned his look back to Shego.

"So, you might have known me in school before your experiment. Are you close to my age then," Shego questioned while she thought over who all she seen in school. No one ringed a bell that would tell her who Cleburne was. She let out a light sigh and stared back at Cleburne for a second.

"Not my experiment. It was my father's, and yes, we are the same age or close to it anyways," Cleburne said while he returned Shego's stare until she turned her eyes to the city.

"Your father's," Shego questioned with a surprised look.

"Yes, his, but I volunteer for it. Was called the Orion Project. An US military program to make super soldiers because other parts of the world were looking at super soldiers as the future. They were 13 volunteers. I was one of them since my father was the head researcher, which helped me get involved with it. There aren't any files left of the project. A black project anyways. I bet even Kim's computer friend will never find anything on it," Cleburne said sadly while he looked down at his feet as he spoke.

"13 of you? Is there that many of you running around," Shego asked while her surprised look relaxed and a wondering look replaced it.

"Nope, I'm the only survivor of the program. Many of the candidates were too weak mentally and then the others were too strong physically. It was an experiment with nanobots. The white blood cells saw the nanobots as invaders in the body. So, the ones with a strong immune system had a war pretty much going on in their bodies. They ended up having their organs exploding or being turned inside out. The ones weak mentally either killed themselves or had someone do it for them. Mainly because the first phase was too painful. Felt like they were dipping me in lava. I managed to make it through that. But at a cost. It erased my memory. I don't even know my real name anymore," Cleburne said with a sad tone.

"Your real name? Thought it was Cleburne or what the general called you. Berg," Shego stated while she was starting to get confused because she thought Cleburne was his name. For him to tell her he didn't know his name was a set back on her trying to figure out who he was.

"It's neither one. At first they called me 13---a number for a name. That's why I made up the ones I'm called now and that's why the general called me two different names. Also, because of the memory lost I have, I can't even remember my father's name and since the files are gone I might never know," Cleburne said while he diverted his eyes back to the city before he returned his eyes to looking at Shego.

"So what happened after the first phase," Shego asked and Cleburne noticed she had sat in a chair on the ladies balcony and acted like she was really interested. Cleburne sighed too quietly for Shego to hear and continue.

"After a few months, the government started adding new technologies to the list. Like the invisibly trick you saw a few moments ago. When they added the techs to me, I went through another phase of pain. Made it through that one too. Then there was the nanobot suit phase which the suit itself is the nanos. More pain. Then there was a phase called Self Support Metabolism. Which meant I didn't have to sleep nor eat and the nanos act like a second immune system. I about starved to death during that phase. You know, I haven't slept in five years. There was a fifth phase I was suppose to go through but it never happened because an accident happened at the research center. I escape from there during the accident, not by choice, but because of the state I was in. I wonder in the Canadian wilderness for more than two years. I was like a mindless robot walking around," when Cleburne went silent, Shego saw his eyes flash red even when he was, as he put it, normal.

"Sorry about that. I'm beginning to get emotions back and they are hard to control. What is a mild feeling to a regular person would be an extreme for me. Anger is rage to me and I'm afraid how far such feelings will go," Cleburne explained after he noticed Shego was staring at him with a bewildered look.

Cleburne continued speaking by saying, "Anyways, those two years I can't remember. After those two years, the US government found me and restored some of my memory, but it mostly was about the program. The only reason they found me was reports coming from the area about a red-eyed demon rampaging about. I remember everything of the program and everything after the accident. Now you know enough about me to justify what I know about you."

"I guess so. So, you still work for the government," Shego asked while she stopped staring at Cleburne and diverted her eyes to the city. Shego wouldn't admit she was enjoying the talk because of how relaxed she was over hearing Cleburne's voice. She couldn't understand why she was but she was liking it.

"Most of the time but I'm a freelancer. Mercenary. Just like you. Get contracts from the highest bidder. Yet, unlike you, I don't let mad men, who want to take over the world, bid for my service. My contracts are from the countries themselves and sometimes the government sends out contracts for me. Being a super soldier, I been in more secret wars than I can count. Some things I did I'm not proud of, but at the time I didn't care, the money was good. Now, though, I'm better off. That's why I said you will change someday. I was where you are now a long time ago," Cleburne said while he looked back at the city.

"I don't know about that and speaking of contracts. You mention contracts to the general earlier," Shego stated while she peeked a look at Cleburne before she went back to looking at the city too.

"Yes, contracts which be for you, Kim, and Ron. That is if you all want them," Cleburne said with no emotion.

"For us? I already got a contract," Shego stated while she looked back at Cleburne for a second.

Cleburne stated, "Well this these---nope, I'm not gonna to ruin the surprise," while he started to shake his head.

"Why not tell me," Shego said with annoyance. She had always hated when people dodged around something she wanted to know about.

"Well, I won't, that is for the general to tell you all tomorrow," Cleburne explained while he looked back at Shego.

"Fine then, I wait until tomorrow, which is already today. In that case,, I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams," Shego said while she realized she told the strange man sweet dreams. It was unlike her to do and she ran into the ladies room with a surprised look on her face.

Cleburne chuckled a bit and wondered what that was about. He sighed and turned back looking out over the city while thinking,_ Wish I could dream again. Some day I can, but Shego I hope someday, too, you realize the second way you could actually hurt me. That be the day._

After he sat back into his usual thinking stance, he started to talk to himself again. All he said was, "record end." After his statement, he heard the sound of footsteps on the pavement below him. He rose up to look over the rail and looked down at the sound before he jumping to his feet. Whatever he saw, caused him to run through his room, out the door, and toward the stairs that would lead him to what he saw.

* * *

The next morning Kim woke with the sun shining in her eyes. While she squinted her eyes for a second then rubbed them, she looked around the room, seeing no sight of Shego but she could tell Shego used the bed beside her the night before.

_Well, that's no surprise. Shego is Shego. No telling where she is now and I can't believe we slept in the same room without trying to kill one another,_ thought Kim while she rose up in bed.

After Kim had sat on the bed for a moment, she heard the bathroom door opened. Kim narrowed her eyes at the shadow the bathroom light was casting on the wall across from the bathroom. A moment later, Shego stepped out with a towel on her head and what looked like a bathrobe.

"Morning, Princess, hope you slept well because I didn't with all that noise your buffoon of a Bf was making last night," Shego chirpy said while she looked down at Kim sitting on the bed.

"For the last time he's not a buffoon and yeah, I slept well after you and your BF stopped talking last night," Kim said with a grin.

"And for the last time to you, he's not my BF! Got it," screamed Shego.

"Well, you could fool me. Anyways, you done with the shower," Kim stated while she climbed out of bed.

"Yeah, help yourself," said Shego as she sat on her bed and Kim rush by her.

While Kim went into the bathroom, Shego had an evil smirk on her face. A few seconds later, there came sounds of Kim falling in the shower and murmurs of her saying something. After the bathroom went quiet, Kim exploded out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her. Shego snapped her looked up to Kim like this surprised her but she began to grin even more and started to laugh.

"How dare you," Kim screamed while one of her hands balled up in a fist and other hand kept the towel on her.

"What," Shego asked after she quit laughing.

"You know what," Kim replied while she started toward Shego.

"Oh, That. I forgot to tell you, I dropped my shampoo while I was in the shower. Guess I should have warned you," Shego said with an even bigger grin.

"You guess! That's it you ungrateful---," and before Kim could finish what she was going to say, there came a knock on their door and on the other side Cleburne's voice could be heard.

"Alright ladies. Enough! If I have to come in there and break you two to up I will, even if you're not descent," Cleburne was heard saying through the door before the room fell silent.

Kim let her anger die there before she turned and stormed back into the bathroom, saying only loud enough for Shego to hear, "If it wasn't for your BF, I wipe that grin off your face."

Kim's statement Shego did hear and she replied back, "You can try, Princess, when this is over and not my BF," before she began to laugh again while Kim got into the shower with more care.

After Kim and Shego got ready and left their room, they saw Cleburne and Ron were out in the hall, across from their room, already. Cleburne was holding Ron up by the shirt, holding him up in the air with one hand.

"Look, kid, I said no more questions," Cleburne said as he let Ron back down and propping himself back up against the wall while he crossed his arms. He noticed the ladies were looking at him and looked back at them still in the same stance.

"Well, are you ladies ready to go now," Cleburne questioned without coming out of his stance.

"Yes, we are, we been ready earlier if someone didn't have an, as she said, accident with her shampoo," Kim said while she looked up at Shego with a scowling look, which Shego noticed and she grinned back at Kim.

"Shampoo accident," Ron asked with a confused look.

"Long story, Ron. I tell you about it later. But, I do know she'll get paid back for it someday," Kim said while she rubbed her still sore elbow.

"Anytime, Princess, anytime," Shego stated while she noticed Cleburne not even paying attention to them.

"What's wrong, Cleburne," asked Kim when she noticed the same thing.

"Well, we had some visitors last night while you all slept," Cleburne said while the tone of his voice hinted his concern.

"We did, who were they," Kim said with a wondering look.

"Were buddies of the ones Shego zapped yesterday," Cleburne said while not sounding happy.

"Really, how they find us here," asked Shego while she realized the answer to her own question.

"You used your powers last night, remember. I was hoping you would because it proves they can find you just as easy as I can. I was hoping they would come snooping around. Which they did," Cleburne said with a laugh.

"What you used me as bait," Shego said while she got furious at the thought.

"Yes, I did. We had one problem with the operation and that was we didn't know the location of their main base, which is where probably the scientists are too. The only way to find out was to ask someone that knew. Namely the very ones after you. We could have done that yesterday if Shego didn't knock those three out and of course we didn't have time to capture one and bring them with us. Mainly because someone, not naming names, decided to fight me before I even spoke. Then it took too long for Shego to listen to reason. So, forget the using you as bait," Cleburne said while he showed no concern about Shego being mad.

"I find a way to hurt you one of these days. I swear to it," a fuming Shego said.

Cleburne chuckled at the threat and said, "Maybe you will, maybe not. But anyways, before we get a move on, you need to check in my room before we leave. Our visitors from last night are still in there. Get a good look at them, because when we get onto the mission, you liable to see more like them."

"We," questioned Kim.

"Yes, we. I'm going too. Remember I was ordered to make sure you two don't kill one another. That means I have to go on the mission too, just to make sure you both don't get an idea to try it. Besides, there are other orders I been given to get done during the mission as well," Cleburne said sadly.

After Cleburne said that, all four walked into Cleburne's room and saw four men dressed like soldiers hanging upside down with their feet tied together by a rope, which was tied into the ceiling, and their hands tied behind them with washcloths in their mouths. They had battered and bruised faces but they were awake. At the sight of Cleburne, they began to struggle out of fear of him and begin to murmur something.

At the sight of this, Ron thought,_ Yes, remember never to make this dude mad again because he can be very evil when he wants to._

Shego and Kim were a bit shocked at the display and both were thinking Cleburne had a cruel streak somewhere.

After a moment of staring at the upside down hanging men, Cleburne motioned everyone to leave and while he started to go out the room, he turned and said, "Alright, fellas, behave. Someone will come around later and get you out of your mess. It be no one you'll like to see though. We're not done asking you questions."

He turned the light off in the room while he started to leave the room and he shut the door, leaving the men hanging in the room while they wiggling around.


	5. The Plan and Contracts

Chapter 5: The Plan and Contacts.

Later on, back at the Pentagon, everyone was back in the conference room they were in the night before. They all were sitting down waiting on the general except Cleburne, who was standing by the door. He was in his usual stance of crossed arms across his chest and he was looking at the floor. Everyone else was wondering about him because he hadn't said a word since they left the hotel. Occasionally, they heard a sigh come out of him. It wasn't like they were really concern about him but they were wondering why he was being so silent. They didn't expect the strange man to talk to them, but Shego hoped he did. She wanted to know who he really was and that question plagued her mind. The question beset her mind so much that her usual concern of being so close to Kim, didn't cross her mind.

Finally Ron got the nerve up to ask, "Hey Mr. C. Why you acting so gloomy," while he hoped he didn't make Cleburne angry with another question.

When Ron asked the question, both Kim and Shego turned in their seats to look at Cleburne, expecting him to explode with anger. Cleburne, however, didn't answer at first nor did he acted like he even heard Ron. After a minute of the unnerving silence, to Ron anyways, Cleburne turned his stare from the floor up to Ron. The look in Cleburne's eyes caused Ron to shrink back a bit, as if he expected Cleburne to explode with anger at him.

Cleburne never did but spoke in a whisper at first that became a hoarse voice as if he was crying but with no evidence of such in his eyes, "Kid, I'm just thinking is all. Shego helped me remember last night, many things from my past I wish I could forget. I admit, I'm glad she did because other memories I hope to never forget either," Cleburne stated while he looked at Shego.

His last few words caused her resentment for using her as bait faded away and a slight smile came up on her face. It was strange to Shego how he was able to melt her anger with kind words. Her feeling of knowing him was growing stronger but she still couldn't place him in her life. Someday she hoped to know the answer so at least the puzzle was solved.

While Cleburne looked at Shego, the teens and Shego could have sworn they saw Cleburne started to smile himself. The only way they could tell was the expression in his eyes, brightened, but the look was lost and Cleburne went back to the same no feeling look.

Cleburne continued speaking after he changed looks by saying, "Those memories make me realize how human I still am. I questioned that for a long time. Especially since I had no feelings what so ever for a good while. So, that is what's wrong with me, kid. I'm thinking."

Leaving Ron to ponder what he had said, Cleburne returned to his staring at the floor. The teens and Shego looked at Cleburne for a few more seconds before they turned back around in their seats. The depressed way Cleburne was acting, depressed Kim too. She could tell Cleburne didn't live the life like she had. Hers was wonderful even when she had to go foil some whacked villain's plan. But to see a grown man to act without true feelings, made Kim feel sorry for Cleburne and she began to wonder if he was always like he was now.

After a moment of silence in the room, Kim lend over to Shego and whispered in her ear, "Shego, your starting to like him, aren't you?"

When Shego heard this, she turned her head to look back at Kim and she showed an evil scowl while she mouthed to Kim, "None of you business."

Seeing Shego's response, Kim replied back with a smile on her face while she mouthed, "Sure."

Shego shook her head at Kim pestering her and she lend toward Kim and whispered to her, "Look, princess, it's hard to even begin to like someone when you don't even know what they look like."

"Well ,doesn't he take his mask off when he's alone? Didn't you tell me on the ride over here, 'he did last night when he was going into his room,'" Kim whispered back.

"Yes, Kimmie, but he had it back on when we talked last night," Shego said while she peeked a look at Cleburne still staring at the floor.

"Why don't you ask him why he wears it all the time around us," Kim question with a light giggle.

Kim wanted to see if Cleburne would act the same way with Shego like he did with Ron over asking questions, but for some reason she doubted Cleburne would.

Hearing what Kim asked, Shego just looked at Kim with a shock look before she whispered back, "Kimmie, are you crazy!? Asking him a question is a death wish. Haven't you notice how he reacts to your BF asking him questions?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but I got an idea," Kim stated while she smiled at Shego.

After Kim looked at Shego for a second, she lend over to Ron and whispered something to him. Ron looked back at Kim with a wide-eyed, bewildered look. He nodded an ok and took a deep breath while he turned back around to look at Cleburne.

Shego watching this act of bravely Ron was showing and thought, _Well the buffoon has guts. That or he's really not too bright, _while Ron began asking another question.

"C…Cle…Mr. C. May I ask another question," Ron asked while he drew up in his chair.

At hearing Ron asking another question, Kim and Shego turned in their seats and watched Cleburne, who again didn't say anything at first nor responded to the question in any way as if he didn't hear Ron.

After a few moments of silence, Cleburne sighed and said in a flat tone without even looking up this time, "What is it, kid?"

Ron thought for a second the best way to ask the question before he finally asked, "Well, Mr. C. I was just wondering why you always wear that mask of yours? I admit its so cool looking. Like I said, I was just wondering," while he drew up in the seat more and Rufus ran and hid in Ron's pocket.

Shego rolled her eyes at the dragged out question but darted them back at Cleburne, wondering how he would react. Kim was watching for his reaction too while being worried a little about Ron in the matter.

However, before Cleburne said anything again, he chuckled a bit before he asked Ron a question of his own while he raised his head up to look at Ron.

"They put you put up to asking me, didn't they, kid? You maybe curious but not as much as the other two in this room," Cleburne said while he looked back and forth at Kim and Shego as he spoke.

After he finished speaking, Cleburne turned his look back at Ron as if he was waiting for Ron to answer his question. Kim nor Shego could figure out he knew and it surprised them. They separately chalked it up as him knowing more than they thought he knew and they realized the more they stayed around him, the more they learned about him. Shego, however, wanted to learned the ultimate question she been asking herself since she began to think she knew him. Who is he?

"Yeah, Mr. C. Kim put me up to it but I am as curious as they are," stammered out Ron while he was still a little frighten at Cleburne looking at him with his pale eyes.

To ease the tension Cleburne asked, "Well, kid, you want the truth as much as the ladies do," which got a nod out of all of them while Cleburne turned his look back at Shego and Kim.

"Yes, I knew you put him up to it, Kim, before he even told me you did. How did I know? Well, I can hear anyone from 200 yards away whispering. I heard everything you two said to each other. Not that I know who you two were talking about crushing on because you never mention names, but it's not hard to figure out who. The mention of a mask helped a lot. There is a lot more you all will learn about me before this mission, and hopefully during and after as well. Now back to your question, kid. I wear the mask not as a fashion statement, but for a real reason and that reason is because of the experiment," Cleburne said while he kept his eyes glued on the ladies.

With the last word in Cleburne's statement, Kim interrupted with the simple question, "The experiment?"

"Yes," continued Cleburne. "The experiment that made me the person I am today. Shego learned a lot about it last night. Feel free to ask her about it later. Maybe she'll tell you about it. But anyways, the experiment scarred my face and head pretty badly. Before that I was better looking, even better looking than you, kid," which got a, "Hey, wait a minute," out of Ron, who wasn't sure if that was a compliment or if Cleburne was poking fun at him.

Yet, Ron's statement didn't phase Cleburne because he continued to speak.

"So, I wear the mask not because I'm ashamed of what I look like, but so I won't disturb others' eyes with my appearance," Cleburne said while he finally looked back at Ron.

"Gotcha, Mr. C.," stated Ron while he began to turn back around, but he was stopped by Cleburne speaking again directly at him.

"Two more things, kid. First thing stop it with the mister crap. I'm close enough to your age for you not having to use it. At least call me just Cle or something. Second, if ever you get a request from the ladies to ask me something. Don't, alright? Let them ask it themselves," Cleburne commanded before he stopped staring at Ron.

After Cleburne went quiet, he returned to his staring at the floor, while the others turned back around in their seats to wait for the general to show. In the quiet room the only sounds that could be heard was Shego's claws tapping the table.

* * *

A few moments later, the general walked into the room and sat across the table from the group. While he sat there, he began to fold out all kinds of papers. He cleared his throat and looked over his glasses at the group before he begin to speak.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to check on a few things before we made sure this plan will work. I assume that Cleburne has informed you that our biggest problem was where the mission is to take place. Now we know after your guests from last night told us a lot. They also concerned me, though. Found you all too easily. So after this, we all are moving to Andrews Air Force Base of security reasons," Cooper stated while he continued to fool with the papers before him.

"So, our company talked some more," questioned Cleburne while he unfolded his arms.

"Yes, your guests gave us the coordinates to where the main base is. We have checked this out with satellites and using GJ agents to survey the area. There was a lot of activity there. Men and equipment going in and out. There is a problem with that. We have checked the records and government databases. The area where this base is, was abandoned more than three years ago. The main hub of this base was a research center that Cleburne, I believe, will know about," the general said while he stared at Cleburne.

While the general stated the last part, Cleburne returned the general's stare with a glare, which the general noticed and he stopped looking at Cleburne.

"Yes, Cleburne. It is the same research center. With the knowledge about the place, I am hoping you can give some insight but before that, the plans for the operation. The ones behind the kidnapings call themselves the Sons of Rah. A terrorist group that is bent on taking the US down because they are home-grown rebels. We are not sure who the leader is. Our guests said he will be most likely at the main base. We estimate the manpower there at around 300 men. Their plan was, and still might, be to create a WMD so destructive that life as we know it will end unless their demands aren't met. We plan for that never to happen," said Cooper while he looked over the papers before him.

"Thought I never go back there," stated Cleburne while he stopped leaning against the wall.

"There is going to be four phases to the mission. Rescue, espionage, total destruction, and clean up. All you will infiltrate together except Cleburne. He will jump ahead of you to clear out an entry point. From there you will spilt into two teams," continued Cooper while Cleburne begin to pace behind everyone.

"So, where do Ron and I come in at," asked Kim with a worried look.

"You will be tasked with the rescue phase, since your experts in such. That is why you were ask to come here. You are to make it to the area marked on the maps I will show in a little bit. Our guests told us that these areas are where they are holding the scientists at. There is a total of 21 scientists being held, including your villain buddies. So as you free them, make sure you have that many before you get out of the base. The rebels may have the scientists throughout the base and never having them all in the cells at once. If the case comes up that you don't have 21 of them before you're ready to leave, then you have to find them before the total destruction phase starts which I get to in a little bit," said Cooper while he handed maps to Kim.

"So, why am I here," said Shego with a look as if she wanted to be somewhere else.

"You, along with Cleburne, will carry out the Espionage phase. Cleburne what orders you were given earlier is to be forgotten. Your mission will be simple in words but more difficult. You are to find the WMD that is being build and make sure it never can be used. We will provide you with the necessary equipment to help you in your task. I can't say what you'll run into performing your task. With any luck, nothing at all and these two phases will be hopefully carried out without incident," the general stated calmly while he diverted his eyes back to Cleburne.

"I hope so," Cleburne said while he stopped pacing and glared at the general some more.

"We, however, will use the third phase of total destruction the second we get a code word "Blue Ice" from either Cleburne or Shego, but if we don't by the allowed time the third phase will happen anyways," continued Cooper without paying any attention to Cleburne's glare.

"I bet that involves bombers. Maybe they will level the place," Cleburne said while he looked at the floor.

"Yes, four B-52's and a wing of F-117's will scramble out of Andrews Air Force Base toward the target area the second we get the code name or when the allowed time is up. As for the fourth phase. Hopefully by the time that phase is in full swing, all of you will be back here enjoying some R&R. The 2nd Rangers Battalion, 1st company and four Navy seals teams will carry out this phase," Cooper stated while looking surprised at how well informed Cleburne was.

"I hope we are. Those guys can do more damage than those bombers will," Cleburne stated while he leaned back up against the wall.

"I have to stress this. All of you are not to engage any Sons of Rah unless you have no other choice. Any combat could easily tip them off to launch their weapon with or without any WMD payload on it. You will all be lightly armed except what Cleburne and Shego will carry to destroy the weapon---Shego might not have to be armed, however, because she always got her weapons with her---The rest of you, if necessary, will have to use the enemies' weapons," Cooper stated while looking at Shego for a second.

"General, you really like ruining my fun," Cleburne said while he shook his head.

Without being phased by Cleburne's words, Cooper said, "Now to some legal matter. Everyone of you will get a contract, which Cleburne will give you later if you want it. If your part of the mission is successful then you're entitled to whatever the contracts say you entitled to. Now do you all accept this mission?"

Shego and the teens nodded a "yes' which caused the general to nod back to them.

"Good. Now are there any questions," Cooper questioned while he pulled out three pages that had several typed lines on them.

To the teens and Shego, this sounded way too easy, maybe it was they figured, but it took a second for all this information to sink into their minds.

Finally Kim started the question asking, "How much time do we have to get our parts done before you level the place?"

"Well, our time frame is for 30 minutes. The second after that time frame, the bombers start heading your way even if your still in there. You have to understand. This could very well start World War 3. So we are not going to take any chances on this," the general stated while he read over the papers in front of him.

"I see, and general you said we will jump. So I assume it will not be a regular jump," Kim said asking another question.

"Yes, you're quite right. You all will perform a Halo jump. Very risky but you all be able to get in without being noticed. As for Cleburne, he gets a thrill out of doing these jumps. Just watch how he does it and on the mission he has say so. Just listen to him, he's been in these kinds of missions before, and Cleburne would you please explain these maps for us all," Cooper said before he waved Cleburne to him.

After Cleburne heard being asked to explain the maps, he said flatly, "Fine" and he reluctantly went up to the board behind the general to where the maps were.

"Ok, going to explain this once because once we're in there, there's no telling what will happen. Learn these maps. The center is very large and could become a maze to you. The side where the scientists are is the east side of the compound, which be on the second basement floor. We all will get a compass. So Kim and Ron if you get lost. Keep heading east, you eventually end up on this side," Cleburne said with an unhappily tone while he hinted with his tone that he didn't want to be where he was.

"Will we be able to get in unnoticed after we landed," asked Kim as she saw a look of anger in Cleburne's eyes that was there before she even asked him the question.

"Yes, we will land in a forest and head toward the center. Where we all are to go in will be mostly darken with shadows and will be in the very middle of all the floors of the research center. It be the fourth basement floor of the center. So entering here be easy for us and slipping around until we have to split off. I don't expect us to run into any trouble in these areas," Cleburne said while he angry eyes relaxed and he began to point on the maps.

"So, where do you expect Ron and me to run into trouble at," asked Kim while she wondered about why Cleburne hated questions.

"When you have to move on up, you might run into soldiers on every floor, but the upper floors were offices. So, if you're not seen but see trouble, you have lots of place to hide at.

As for me and Shego, if the Intel's right, we'll have to make it to the third basement floor on the north side," Cleburne said while his hand hovered in front of one of the maps.

"So where do we go our separate ways at," asked Shego, who was getting into the excitement of the mission and Kim noticed Cleburne didn't show Shego the same angry eyes.

"Where we'll split up at, will be here," Cleburne stated while he pointed on the map which was a large circle room which they will enter on one side and had a door on the other side that split into two different directions, "This room was to be used as a bomb shelter in the late 1960's. Course was never used, but it was used for ventilation and water drainage. This room is where we might have trouble. Very large and very open. Not much to hide behind. If we get to this room without any trouble and meet nothing in this room out of the ordinary then we'll just across the room to this door. Then we will split up and go to our tasks."

"Is there anything else you can add," Cooper asked when Cleburne went quiet.

"Other than that general, there's nothing left I can tell that might help any," Cleburne replied back while he shrugged his shoulders.

The general nodded back at Cleburne and Cleburne returned to his place at the wall. When Cleburne was back at his spot, the general told the others to look at the maps a bit, which they did. After it seemed that Shego and the teens had memorized the maps, they sat back down in their chairs and gave Cooper undivided attention.

After Cooper finished looking over a page in his hands, he said, "Ok, now that is done, it's about time for lunch. The mess hall down stairs is probably open. So, you all are free to go. I imagine your starving by now. So, help yourself to whatever they got there."

Ron stormed out the door before the general was even finish his statement. Kim and Shego got up and left too with less enthusiasm than Ron showed over food. While Cleburne was about to leave with the ladies, the general stopped him at the door by telling him to stay for a minute. Shego and Kim were curious about this, but before they could hear what else the general said, Cleburne shut the door behind him.

* * *

"So what is it this time, sir," Cleburne asked as if he was irritated about having to stay.

"Just wondering why you requested personally to lead this mission," Cooper asked with a frown.

"Well, their green and might get in trouble if I'm not there," Cleburne replied without changing his tone.

"Since when have you cared about people not close to you? I know we have people that can do the job. So, why really you want to be involved," the general stated with a knowing smile.

"Who said I cared about them," Cleburne said while he looked away from Cooper.

"Oh, Cleburne I know you do. I can tell a lot about you. How long we been working together," Cooper said calmly while he looked surprised at Cleburne looking away.

"About three years the best I can remember," Cleburne said while he turned his gaze back at Cooper.

"Yes, long enough to know what your thinking," Cooper stated while he nodded his head.

"And what is that, sir," Cleburne questioned while annoyance.

"Well, I know you got some kind of feeling for that Shego girl. That's plain to see. Not sure to what extent the feelings you have are but I can tell you do," Cooper explained with a smile on his face.

"How in the world can you tell that because I didn't have emotions back until recently," Cleburne outburst while his eyes showed a surprised look.

"You had them earlier than that. You requested personally yourself to find her. Why? I didn't know at first, but I noticed you wanting to be around her since then. So, I can put together some about your feelings from there," the general stated while he continued to smile at Cleburne.

"Maybe its just I feel that I know her for some reason before my experiment," Cleburne said sadly while he turned his look to the floor.

"Maybe that's true, but whatever your feelings are, you might want to tell her before this mission. It be your only chance if something happens during the mission," Cooper said calmly as if he was trying to comfort Cleburne.

"I might, sir. Are we done," Cleburne stated while he darted his eyes back to Cooper.

"Yes we are. This is our last mission together. I wish you good luck having a normal life after it," Cooper said happily with a grin on his face.

"I been counting the days, but thank you. Not sure it be too normal, though. As for the contracts for the others. I thought you be explaining them to the others a little more than letting me handle it," Cleburne said with disappointment.

"Well you going on a mission with them. Might as well get some bonding between you," Cooper said while he held out the three pages that had several typed lines.

"Thanks for that, sir. You know I hate talking a lot but very well I see to it. Right now I need to get back to body guarding them. Good day, sir," Cleburne said while he took the papers.

Cleburne looked back the general for a second before he opened the door to head down to where the others were, leaving the general alone in the room.

While Cooper sat there alone, he thought, _You're the son I'm not sure I ever wanted. However, since you been around I looked after you like a son. I'll miss you after this is over,_ while he started looking over the papers again, smiling while he peered at the papers.

* * *

Down in the cafeteria, Ron had already loaded two plates up with food. He and Rufus were already enjoying the food, while Kim and Shego came to sit at the table he was at. While they sat and ate in silence, Cleburne came into the cafeteria and he sat down at the table across the room from them and he started to look out the window. While he sat there, other people in the cafeteria started to stare at him. He, however, kept looking out the window, paying no one any attention. The teens and Shego noticed this attention he was getting and they weren't sure to either feel sorry for him or mad at the people staring at him. After a moment of watching the people stare at Cleburne, Shego got up and started toward him.

When Shego got up, Kim asked, "Have to sit with your BF?"

Shego let out a growl and shook her head while she stated, "Just shut it, Princess. I rather sit with him any day than with you. Just because we're going on a mission together doesn't mean me and you can be buddies."

Kim watched, with a smile on her face, while Shego walked over to where Cleburne was, seeing her saying something to him, him nodding, and Shego sat across the table from him.

"Well, Ron. I think Shego really likes Cleburne," Kim said while she continued to watch them.

At hearing what Kim said, Ron exclaimed "What," while have a mouth full of food.

He swallowed what he could and he said, "Shego liking someone gives me the creeps."

"Well Ron. I think it's kinda sweet---even for Shego. Maybe something will happen to change her," Kim said, which got a laugh out of both teens knowing it has to be a lot to change Shego.

After their laughter settled down, the teens went back to eating after watching Shego and Cleburne talking.

* * *

"So what the general have to tell you without us around," asked Shego after she sat down before she realizing she asked Cleburne a question.

At first Cleburne didn't say anything while he continued to look out the window, which made Shego nervous. During the awkward silence, Shego wondered if she would have to fight him in the next second, but he looked back at Shego with a happy look in his eyes.

Cleburne looked at Shego for a second before he said, "About these," while he flipped three papers in his hand.

"Is that all, what are they," Shego stated while she started to relax and looked at the pages Cleburne was causing to shuffle on the table.

"These are the contracts I told you about," Cleburne said while hinting with his eyes that he was thinking about something.

"Oh, can I see mine," Shego said softly before she realized she hadn't used that tone of voice in a long time.

"Sure," was all Cleburne said while he handed Shego her contact.

After reading over her contract, she got excited about what it said.

* * *

The high points were:

If you, Shego, perform and succeed in this mission we will pay you no more than 50 million but no less than 25 million. We will buy out your contract with your former employer. Depending how much this cost will depend on how much you get paid. Also, the success of this mission determines if all out standing warrants on you will be still in effect. For every country you are wanted in, have agreed to a possible pardon of all charges.

President of the United States of America

* * *

After Shego read the contract, she looked up at Cleburne and asked, "This for real, right?"

"Yep, saw to the contracts myself," Cleburne said while he returned to looking out the window.

"Why would you do this for the do-gooders and me," Shego asked with a wondering look.

"Well, so you all can get a fresh start in life like I will when this is over. The kids over there will get a better life after they graduate. They will be able to get into any college or university they want. Course, I doubt they will love getting money out of this too. That they won't know about for five more years," Cleburne said while he laughed a little at the teens not knowing they will get paid.

"So, your starting over too after this," Shego questioned while she peeked at the teens sitting across the room from her.

"Yes, this is my last mission. After it, I become a citizen again. They told me they can reverse the effects of my experiment. I had to complete 50 missions. I'm up to 49 right now. After this one, I can be a normal person again. Well as normal as possible but I'll have to wear make-up and such the rest of my life," Cleburne said happily while he continued to look out the window.

"So, what are you going to do when this is over. Are you going to want the American dream," Shego asked while she sat the contract down on the table.

"You know, I never thought about it before. I know I have no reason to continue to do what I'm doing now. I'm sick of the fighting. A change is needed. I guess I would like the American dream. Beat what I got going on now. What about you? I can imagine you will go back to what you were doing before this," Cleburne said while he stopped looking out the window and he started to look at Shego.

"That I will, I have a score to settle with the princess over there and that is the only way to get it settled," Shego said while turned her look from the teens to Cleburne, noticing he was looking at her.

"Figured that much. So, are you going to be around for a little while," Cleburne stated while he began to get up from the table.

Shego watched him stand with a puzzled look on her face before she said, "Yeah, unfortunately. Why would you want to know?"

"Was wondering if you give these," Cleburne asked while holding Kim and Ron's contracts up to her, "to the kids over there because I have to leave for a few minutes."

"Alright," was all said Shego while she took the papers from Cleburne, who looked back at her for a second before he started to leave her at the cafeteria table.

Shego sat where she was for a few minutes, mainly to finish the food she got. After she was finished with her food, she got up and went back over to where Kim and Ron was with the contracts in her hand.

When Shego got to them, she handed two of the contracts to Kim and said while Kim took them from her, "Here, he said to give them to you. Think it's contracts of some kind."

After Kim looked at them with a wondering look on her face, she asked, "Why would we want anything out of this? We never have asked for anything from anyone we helped."

"Well, Cleburne told me, he personally saw to it. Looks like you both will get something out of it even if you don't want it. By the way it sounds, you will be well off once this deal is done," Shego said after she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave the teens at the table.

"He did? Why would he make deals for us when he just met us yesterday," asked Kim with a puzzled look on her face which stopped Shego where she was.

"Don't know Kimmie, as for me I need to get out of here for a while," Shego said while she went back to leaving the teens.

"Where you going," asked Kim while not really being interested in Shego's answer but she was curious.

"Don't worry, princess, I still be around so I know when it is time to get on with this," Shego stated while she waved a hand for a second at her side.

Shego wasn't about to be honest with Kim. Her reason to get out of the cafeteria was to find Cleburne. She wanted to talk to the man some more in a hope to remember where she met him. The more she talked to him, the more she began to have strange feelings, feelings which she felt she had once before, but she couldn't remember where or when. It puzzled her over why she was feeling like she was and her thoughts were messed up over trying to figure out who Cleburne was, the same question she continued to ask herself.

After Shego started to leave the cafeteria, Kim wondered to herself, _That's not like Shego to stay around this long without a reason to stay. Especially with me close by, but she is really up beat about something though. Oh, forget it Kim, you stopped trying to figure out Shego a long time ago._

After her thought, Kim went back to finishing her food. While Shego got to the door, Cleburne came back in and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Shego standing right in front of him. He waved her to leave and he caught the teens' eyes by waving at them and he motioned them to follow him out.

When they all were outside, Cleburne told them, "Its time for us to pack up and head to Andrews."

After they did, they left the Pentagon in another hummer and were driven to Andrews. When they got there, the ladies got their own barracks to themselves and Ron got one with Cleburne.

At the barracks, Cleburne told them, "After you get unpacked and settled in a bit, meet me back at the parade grounds. We got some things to go over in so little of time to do it in."

After he finished speaking, Cleburne left them in front of the barracks, heading in a direction as if he knew where he was going.


	6. Twisted Clouds and Restless Sleep

Chapter 6: Twisted Clouds and Restless Sleep

Shego and the teens watched him for a few seconds until he was out of sight around a corner of one of the barracks. After he was out of sight, Ron and Kim headed to their barracks while Shego continued to stare at the corner of the barracks. She sighed over missing the chance to be with the man alone. It might have been her last time to be alone with Cleburne before the mission and now she wondered if it would be after the mission before she learn what she wanted to know. She finally grew tired of staring where she last seen the strange man and she headed into barracks she would share with Kim. When Shego got into the barracks, Kim flashed her a smile for some reason while she sat on one of the beds.

"So, have you told him you like him," Kim questioned with the smile still on her face.

"Look, Kimmie, I done told you, it's hard to like someone without knowing their face," said Shego, who was getting irritated at Kim annoying her about Cleburne.

"Yes, true, but he already explained why he doesn't show his face, but I don't think that's a real problem. I saw how you look at him. Admit it, Shego you do like him," Kim said while she knew she was pestering Shego over Cleburne and she showed it by smiling at Shego after she spoke.

"Alright, fine, Princess! I admit I like something about him. Not sure what it is, it's just I have a feeling I met him somewhere a long time ago. He admits himself that he knew me or at least thought he did before the experiment he had," Shego said in a hope to get Kim off her back about the odd man while she sat on a bed beside Kim.

It was still strange to Shego how she could like a faceless man and she feared what Kim would do, since Shego just confessed she was to the point of crushing on the unrevealed man. Shego could see it now. Her reputation would plummet the second Kim posted Shego was in love without even knowing who the man really was. She wasn't in love, she knew that but she couldn't get rid of the feeling of being relaxed around Cleburne. It was all just too odd to her, like she felt this way before but she couldn't remember if she really did.

"Well do you remember anyone that sticks in your mind," Kim questioned while she showed surprise at Shego admitting something she was just joking with her about.

However, Shego didn't answer Kim. Instead she went silent over the fear of saying too much. Her reputation was at stake and her archenemy was sitting right beside her. Shego wondered else could she say that would do more damage.

Shego finally let out a sigh and stated, "Not really, most of those years were spent being a crime fighter and putting up with my brothers. The only place I can think of that I might have met him at was in school but I didn't pay that much attention to anyone at school since I hated being there. He did say he might know me from there," while she hoped that Kim couldn't use anything she just said to hurt her status in the crime world.

"Maybe that's where he remembered seeing you from. He might have been someone who was crushing on you before he was involved with the experiment and remembers that more than other things for some reason," Kim said while she noticed how tense Shego was getting.

Shego narrowed her eyes at the funny look Kim was giving her and she said, "I guess. I'm going to leave it a mystery until he remembers why he thinks he knows me."

Kim shrugged her shoulders in defeat at knowing Shego wasn't going to reveal anything else and she said, "Well, if I were you, I find out as soon as possible. No telling what will happen after we get to the compound tonight."

"Maybe I will, but I'm just gonna let him figure it out," Shego stated while trying to drop the subject.

"Suit yourself and I think its time for us to meet him at the parade grounds anyways," Kim said while she got up and started to leave.

Shego sat on the bed for a few more seconds shaking her head at the nonsense of talking to her rival. Shego watched Kim leaving her and she sighed before she got up herself and followed Kim out f the barracks.

* * *

While the ladies came out of the barracks, they saw Ron and Rufus were already out waiting on them. Ron gave them an amazed look because neither of them looked like they been in a fight. Shego and Kim returned Ron's look by raising their eyebrows. At the ladies look, Ron shook his head and flashed them a grin. The ladies shook their heads at him and Kim waved Ron to follow them. They all started walking to meet Cleburne and all the way there, none of them said anything. 

When they neared the grounds, they saw Cleburne sitting, on an ammo crate with two others laying down beside him, out in the middle of the parade grounds.

After they neared him, he reached down and opened one of the crates laying beside him. In the crate was four Beretta 9mm pistols, with silencers attached, and two clips a piece with them. When Shego and the teens were standing beside Cleburne, he reached down and handed a pistol one by one to each of them. Shego looked at hers for a second and she flared up her hand holding the pistol.

The green glow melted the pistol and she let its remains fall down onto the concrete below her while she stated, "Don't need one."

Following Shego melting her pistol, Kim handed hers back to Cleburne while saying, "me neither," while Ron was fumbling around with his.

When Cleburne noticed what Ron was doing and after Kim gave her pistol back, he reached over and took Ron's from him.

"No sense and letting you cause an accident, kid," he said while he put Kim and Ron's pistols back into the crate.

After Cleburne put the guns in the crate, he looked up at Shego and the teens and he stated, "I admire you all not feeling comfortable nor wanting to have a gun with you. This isn't a mission where you can jump in, knock someone senseless, and have everything fine and dandy. If this thing goes south, there is going to be people there that will be trying to kill you. The only way to stop them from succeeding is to beat them to the draw. I know you all don't like the idea of killing someone since none of you have. Yes even you Shego."

When Cleburne said Shego didn't kill anyone when she used her powers to their full potential, she was stunned and she showed Cleburne a shocked look. She thought she did because the news said she did and she believed it. That night she never forgave herself for hurting innocent people and she vowed to never lose control of her powers again. She was successful in never using her full potential, even when she fought Kim.

After Cleburne saw the look Shego gave him, he chuckled and said, "You thought you did once when you accidentally hurt a lot of innocent people. You killed no one, but a lot did have third degree burns. All survived. If all of you don't want to kill someone on this mission, then you better find another way to keep them from killing you" while he reached down and closed the crate back up that held the guns.

He looked up at Shego and teens for a second before he turned and opened the other crate laying beside him. This crate had all kinds of grenades and explosives.

Cleburne went through explaining what each did before he said, "I hope we won't have to use any of these except the C-4---which Shego and I will put on the WMD---since close corridors and such can be tricky using most of these grenades. Wanting them or not you will have them with you just like the pistols. It's already decided."

After Cleburne stopped speaking, he closed the second crate before he got off the crate he was sitting on. He looked at Shego and the teens for a second before he turned and opened the last crate. When the crate was opened, Shego and the teens saw there were three pairs of night vision goggles inside it. After Cleburne opened the crates, he knelt down beside the crate and started to hand a pair of the goggles to Shego and the teens.

"These will be something to help you when you get there and while you are in the center. Just to warn you though, do not use a flash bangs with these on. You will do more harm than good to your own self," Cleburne stated after all the goggles were handed out.

Shego and the teens played around with their goggles for a second before a notion hit them one by one. There were only three pairs of goggles. At that thought, Shego and the teens lowered the goggles at their side and they stared at Cleburne.

Before Shego or Kim could ask, Ron beat them to it by asking, "Hey Cle, why don't you have a set too?"

Cleburne stared up at Ron for a second before he let a sigh out and said, "Because I don't need one, kid. I can see in the dark better without them. Course, I can't tell when its day or night anymore. I see the same no matter what time of day and its always the colors red and black."

After Cleburne's statement, the group handed back the goggles to Cleburne, who put them back in the crate while he said, "All this will be loaded on the plane that will take us to the mission. So, once you're on the plane, load up with all you can so, when you jump, you are ready as you ever be. Now on to something else. We need to get you better cloths for the mission."

Shego and the teens narrowed their eyes at Cleburne for a second before they looked down at the cloths they were wearing and they pulled at them some.

While Kim looked over her clothes, she asked , "What's wrong with the ones we got on? These are what we wear every time we go on a mission."

"Nothing's wrong with them if it wasn't the idea of us maybe getting in a fire fight. Now you all head over to that building," Cleburne said while he pointed at a building that looked like the barracks they were going to stay in until the mission, "and tell the officer there to get the gear I picked out for you all. I meet you there after you all change because I still got one last thing to explain to you."

The group shook their heads at Cleburne and they headed to the building he pointed out. Along the way, they started murmuring the varieties of, "No sense in changing" while they walked.

* * *

After Cleburne waited for several minutes outside the building for them, Ron stepped out dressed in a gray military fatigue, with a black helmet, bulletproof vest, and boots, with a pistol holster on his side. 

When Cleburne noticed Ron standing outside the barracks, he asked, "Like the new digs, kid?"

"I sure do, Cle. I bet I look so cool in them," Ron said with excitement over the look.

"Yes, you do. However, don't let that helmet or vest get to you. Even if they are covering the vitals, bullets and shrapnel can still do a number on everything else," Cleburne stated with no emotion in his voice.

Hearing Cleburne's statement, Ron's smile turned to a frown at the idea of losing vital limbs while he shuddered at the very thought of it. After getting over the sad idea, Ron walked to the strange man and sit on the ground beside him to waited on the others, which Kim was the next one to come out of the barracks. She was dressed just like Ron except she was wearing a cap instead of a helmet on her head and with her hail pulled up in a pony tail.

When Cleburne noticed the missing helmet asked, "What happened to your helmet?"

"It was too heavy for me. Thought it might slow me down," Kim replied back.

"Well alright then, don't say a word when a bullet hits you in the back of the head," Cleburne stated angrily while he shook his head.

Hearing how Cleburne sounded, Kim ran back into the building. A moment later, she came back out with her helmet tied to her belt.

While the helmet laid on the side of her hip, Kim asked, "Better?"

"Yeah it is. At least one of your thighs is bulletproof," Cleburne said with a chuckle but he stopped laughing when he saw Shego standing outside the building.

Shego came out wearing one of the experimental dragon skin suits that is a full body bullet proof suit. The suit was tight fitting showing her physique. The suit had patches of green and black for the camo with boots with the same pattern. Along with this suit, Shego had her traditional clawed gloves on as well.

Shego noticing how Cleburne stopped in his laughter and him going wide-eyed at the sight of her. She smiled at his look while she placed her hands on her hips.

Shego stood in her stance for a second before she asked, "Like something you see?"

"Umm, yeah just noticed how good you make that suit look," Cleburne stammered out making Shego blush for a second.

The way Cleburne acted that instant surprised the teens and Shego though, because for once he acted like a regular person instead of a non-touchy feeling machine. Cleburne turned his head to the teens for a second and noticed the look they were giving him.

He cleared his throat and went back to his old self when Ron asked, "How come she gets one those and not me?"

At hearing Ron's question, Kim rolled her eyes while Cleburne looked down at him and said, "Well kid, you could trade places with her and wear the suit, but then on the mission you will more likely get shot at or have things explode around you, throwing hot metal at you that, hopefully the suit will protect you from. Then again you can go on your part of the mission, and never have those things happen to you. Your choice, kid."

After Cleburne finished speaking, he turned his look back up at Shego, who had walked closer to the rest of them during Cleburne's statement.

Ron thought about what Cleburne said to him and he replied with, "No thanks, think I'm good with doing the part of the mission I was told to do."

"At a, boy," Cleburne said while he stepped in the middle of them so they could see him.

After Cleburne was in the middle of them, he said, "Now on to the last part of my explaining before the mission. That will involve Halo jumps, which the general talked about. We will jump from five miles up. When you jump, don't show off. Jump like, let's say you going to do a belly flop in a pool. Keep that pose the whole time. If you began to drift out of the pose or start spinning then use you arms and legs to adjust."

"Umm, Cle. When do we pull our cords," Ron asked with a worried look on his face.

"After you get three miles from the ground you can pull your chutes, but I prefer at one mile to pull my chute. You have to decide yourself when you want to do that. If the main chute fails, you will have a reserve. If it fails, we'll scrape you up after the mission is over," Cleburne said with a laugh while the rest didn't see any humor in what he said.

"When do we jump out? Since your going ahead of us," Kim asked while she began to worry about Ron's parachute abilities.

"You all will jump five minutes after I do. I want you all to land close as you can together. You will know where to land because I will leave a LED light which you will be able to see. I be waiting close by and meet up with you. From there we will move onto the center," Cleburne said while he reached into the chest of his suit and pull out a small bluish white light that was pulsing.

"Is there anything else to worry about," Shego questioned while she looked over the suit she was wearing.

Cleburne cocked his head to one side while he said, "Other than that, there isn't anything left I can tell you about. Except when we're in, we have to work on the fly. No one exactly knows what we'll face, not even me. Hopefully nothing. This concludes the basics for the mission. You're all free to go about the base as you please until its mission time. Which be roughly in five hours. You all are to meet back with me at that hanger over there," which Cleburne pointed at, "and we'll load up in the C-130 and get on with the mission. And kid, about an hour before the mission I want a talk with you alone, alright?"

Cleburne went quiet and started to leave the group. While Cleburne walked away, the others watched him for a second before Kim took Ron by the arm, who looked puzzled over why Cleburne wanted to talk with him alone, before she looked at Shego.

* * *

"Well, Shego. Ron and I are off to find something to do to kill the time. What are you planning to do," Kim asked while she and Ron started walking away. 

"Not sure, Princess, don't think there's much I can do inside a military base," Shego stated while she kept watching Cleburne walking away.

"You could see if he wants company before the mission, Shego," Kim said when she noticed what Shego was looking at.

"I just might princess," Shego stated while she turned to see Kim and Ron walking off.

While Shego watched the teens walking away, laughing and carrying on, a thought hit her, _Someday I hope I have something as good as you got, Kim. You two were made for one another. That kind of life be hard to have with someone like me though. Not sure if even Cleburne would enjoy my kind of life. Crazy thoughts, Shego. Surely you won't turn your ways for a man._

* * *

Shego continued to watch the teens until they were out of sight before she took off running to catch up with Cleburne. 

While she got near him, she yelled out, "Wait up!"

At hearing Shego's voice, Cleburne stopped walking and turn around to watch her running to him.

"Yes," was all Cleburne questioned after Shego was standing by him.

"You mind me coming along with you? Seeing I will get bored on my own before long," Shego said tenderly and it dawned on Shego that she hadn't used that tone of voice in a long time.

"Not at all, Shego. All I was going to do was walk around a bit before I had to change cloths myself---kinda cause people to stare at me when I'm dressed up like this," Cleburne said before he continued to walk on, leaving Shego standing where she was at.

Shego shook her head at the man's backside and she had to run back up to him. She stopped beside him and started walking with a grin on her face.

"You want to ask me something don't you, Shego," Cleburne questioned Shego while they walked around the corner of a building.

"Yes. Just wondering if you can remember any more about why you know me," Shego stated while faking the hint of not being interested.

It amazed her that the man knew what she was thinking about and she felt that had happened to her before somewhere in her past. For some reason she felt someone had read her thoughts before and even was right every time they guessed her thoughts. But she still couldn't remember if it actually happened, to her it was more like a dream instead of an actual event. Still, her feelings were telling her that it did happen and now, Cleburne was able to read her mind like he was in her head.

"Sorry, no, my memory is coming back to me everyday, little by little, but nothing came back on that," Cleburne said while he shook his head.

"Oh," was all Shego said while a disappointed look etched across her face.

"You were hoping I would remember something. I did too. It still puzzles me," Cleburne stated while his eyes strain showing he was trying to remember.

Shego wasn't sure how he was able to read her thoughts, but her feeling of knowing him was too strong. If she only knew his real name, she knew she would know where she met him at before, but with his memory lapses, she might never know. She began to name off every person she could remember meeting in her life and none of the people she remembered fit her description of Cleburne. At the feeling of coming no closer to knowing who Cleburne really was, Shego finally gave into waiting out on his memory returning completely.

"I did, and its bugging me as much," Shego said with a defeated tone.

"Well, being honest. The memories I do have, make me have some kind of feeling when your close by," Cleburne said while he stopped walking and looked Shego right in the eyes.

"Feeling? What kind of feeling," Shego questioned while she tried not to hide her being curious.

Cleburne shrugged his shoulders before he stated, "That I don't know. Feels like some kind of love. Not sure if its love like family and friends or the other."

"Love, uh? You don't think we dated or something do you," Shego stated while she thought over who she dated in her life.

She could only name two at most but she knew where they were. They were alive and well in the world somewhere. The notion of Cleburne was crushing on Shego, entered her mind and she thought hard over who it could be. The only one she could think of was a creep from high school, but Cleburne couldn't be him because the creep didn't act like him. Cleburne was brave and the creep was a coward, the two couldn't be the same person, at least Shego hoped they weren't the same person.

"Not sure there either. Maybe we did. I just wish I knew," Cleburne stated with no hint of excitement over the possibly of dating Shego in the past.

"Well, me too," Shego said before there came a lull of silence between her and Cleburne.

Finally, Cleburne broke the silence after a minute by saying, "So, you still going back to your old ways after this?"

"Yep. What about you? Have you thought about what your going to do," Shego said in a hope that Cleburne would reveal more about his life.

"Yes, I have. We have to wait and see if we all come out of this. If we do, I'll answer that one," Cleburne said slyly before he stopped and looked at Shego again.

"You like being a mystery. Don't you," Shego said with dislike of Cleburne not revealing much to her.

Cleburne nodded his head while he stated, "Yes, I do. I been a mystery for more than five years to most people."

"I wish you quit it around me," Shego said with annoyance at getting nowhere with Cleburne.

"Well, sorry, Shego. It's my nature. I got use to having no one depend on me. I got tied down with people being that way before. Which cause me to have bad memories," Cleburne said sadly while he went back to walking.

Shego would have been happy at Cleburne finally opening up to her but she couldn't because of the way he sounded with his last statement and him mention him having bad memories. But she was now completely curious about him and the only way she could find out was to ask what ever she wanted to know, even if he couldn't answer because of his memory gaps.

After a moment of silence, Shego let out a sigh and asked, "What caused you to have bad memories?"

Cleburne walked on for a minute before he sighed and looked right into Shego's eyes with sad eyes that hinted he was thinking about such a bad memory. The look in his eyes, crushed her for some reason and she wanted his eyes to look happy instead, but she was confused on why she rather see him be happy.

"One is about my first mission. I was to protect the Prime Minster of the Republic of Georgia, including his family. I failed. Ever since then, I haven't let people get close to me. I guess I'm afraid I might fail them too. That's why I'm not letting any of you get close to me. Hopefully when it's over, you all will get to go back to your old lives and leave me out of the picture---even if I enjoy having you kind of people around," Cleburne said before he fell silent again.

Shego waited during a few more minutes of silence. She didn't want to press her luck with questions, but she was interested about Cleburne's life now. Shego thought her life had lows until she heard how sad the odd man was over telling about just one of his memories. Even though Shego couldn't figure it out, she wanted to make Cleburne feel better and she hoped by just talking would help him.

Shego let out a sigh after the long silence and she asked "So, what happened on your first mission?"

Cleburne, however, acted like he didn't hear her and continue walking. Shego let the unanswered question die, figuring he will tell her when he was ready. But he continued to be silent long after her question. After awhile, he stopped back at the barracks where Shego and the teens changed cloths.

He stood there for a moment before he turned to Shego and said with no emotion in his voice, "Well, I need to change. I see you all later at the hangar."

After his statement, Cleburne turned from Shego and headed to the barracks. She was confused over how she was feeling while she was close to Cleburne. It was as if she wanted to make him feel better but she couldn't because he wasn't letting her.

Shego only said, "But," while she watched him walk away from her. Hearing her voice, he stopped walking and replied back, "I see you later at the hangar."

He said nothing else while he went into the building, shutting the door behind him. Shego stood there for a minute staring at the closed door. She was so messed up over her feelings. It started with just hearing Cleburne speak with his normal voice in Drakken's lair and now she cared enough to want to help the man feel better without her ever seeing his face. Shego shook her head at the confusion and she knew she had met the odd man somewhere before, just she couldn't place her finger on where in her past had she met him.

While she continued to stare at the door, she thought, _Well I got answers. I know now he likes me, even might love me, but he doesn't want me to get close because he is afraid he might lose me. Now I got to figure out if I feel the same way._

While looking around the base, Shego's shoulders slummed before she started walking back to her barracks. All the way on her walk, she thought over her life and she realized she couldn't remember exactly why she became evil. She always thought it was because she enjoyed the idea of being different than her brothers and the freedom she had over being wicked. But during her final year in school, her memory had lapses and all she could remember was her thinking about being evil before she left Go City for good one month before her senior prom, only to come back the day of the prom.

_Why did I come back for,_ Shego mentally commented to herself before her head started to hurt.

Once her headache subsided, Shego went back to thinking about how she knew Cleburne, but she could never figure it out and she gave up right before she got to the barracks. When Shego came into the barracks, she heard all kinds of laughter and she saw Kim and Ron in a tickle fight, which Kim was winning with ease. Kim and Ron stopped what they were doing when they saw Shego standing there looking at them.

* * *

After seeing Shego, Kim raised up with her hair in a mess while she asked with laughter still in her voice, "So how it go?" 

"Seemed like I disturbed you two, so I go find something else to do," Shego said while she turned to held back outside.

"No, Shego you didn't disturb us. We needed a break anyways," Kim replied with a wondering look on her face, stopping Shego at the door, who turned back around and walked over to a bed beside them.

Shego let out a soft sigh while she sat down on the bed.

Kim wondering about this new Shego and she asked, "What happened?"

"Well princess, I found out he likes me to the point he might even love me. But he doesn't know why," Shego explained while she turned her stare to the floor.

At hearing Shego's statement, Ron got up off the bed Kim and he was on and starting to leave while he said, "This is girl to girl talk, so I'm going out and find something to do. Besides, I got to find Cleburne anyways in a little while to see what he wants," with Rufus in tow.

After both the ladies watched Ron leave, Kim turned her look to Shego, who was to the point of crying.

With sympathy, Kim asked in a quieter voice, "What's wrong with that?"

"Because he as good as told me he doesn't want me to get close to him," Shego said while she covered her face in her hands.

Kim squinted her eyes at the surprise Shego gave her and Kim asked, "Oh, well why he say that?"

Shego told Kim about everything Cleburne and she talked about on their walk while she continued to cover her face.

"I see. It looks like to me you like him as much as he does you. If you didn't then what he said wouldn't be bothering you," Kim said as she moved closer to Shego, who turned to hide her face from Kim because tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess that's true. I sure can pick them. I don't even know what he looks like and I'm starting to have feelings for him," Shego said this while she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Looks sometimes have nothing to do with it, Shego. You two might have had a bond long ago that was separated and during the years, you both forgot about it because of the events that happened in your lives," Kim said while she put a hand on Shego's shoulder, which recoiled at first but relaxed under it.

Kim continued to speak while she caressed Shego's shoulder with her hand, "I can understand why he doesn't want you to get close because if you two were close once, he doesn't want it to lose you again. I know how that feels or at least the way I been thinking it will feel since we got this mission. I been wondering what ifs. Like what if something happens to me or Ron. I'm not sure how Ron would react. I know how I would. I be heartbroken, devastated, and wouldn't have the will to go on. I will because I would have to. That's the same feeling Cleburne might be going through."

Shego stayed quiet for a moment while she tried to get her feelings under control. This was unlike her to break down in front of a person who would jump at the chance to hurt her reputation, especially over a man.

"Maybe so. But I don't know what to do. I could go and try to find him then talk to him about it. But in the state I last saw him, it might make things worse if I did," Shego finally said after the long silence.

"I'm not sure about that, but if he was in the state you described, letting him come to his senses before the mission might be better. No sense letting both of you being like this. This is not like you Shego," Kim stated while she realized she was comforting the very woman she had fought so many times and at their last encounter, she told the woman she hated her.

It was odd to Kim just like how odd it was for her to be talking to the woman like nothing had happened between them.

"I know. It's as if I changed over night," Shego finally said while she uncovered her face and peeked at Kim over her shoulder.

Kim flashed Shego a smile and said, "I want the woman that tried to kill me so often over the years."

Strangely Shego returned the smile with an evil one and she laughed a little while she said, "Just because we had this talk still doesn't make us buddies. I still got a score to settle with you."

"There we go and tell you what, if you want, we can go out into the parade ground and spar a bit to kill the time. And don't worry what was said here, it won't go beyond me," Kim said while she took her hand off of Shego's shoulder

"It better not and ok. It give me something to do. I haven't fought in days. Well, except with Cleburne a day ago. Which left a bruise on my chest," Shego stated while she rubbed the bruise on her chest.

After the talk, the ladies got up and headed out. While they neared the door, Ron came bursting in, panting as he spoke, "I can't find Cleburne any where. I looked everywhere, even places I wasn't suppose to go, and I didn't see him."

It puzzled both of the ladies that Cleburne wasn't around and Kim said, "Ron, he's somewhere. He wouldn't leave so soon to the mission time," while she felt not sure of what she just said was true.

Right as they left the barracks, Shego caught something in the corner of her eye, which caused her to stop walking. When Shego stopped walking, she caused the teens to stop too and made them look at what Shego was looking at. While studying what she saw, Shego realized the clouds were very funny looking at one of the corners of the building about half way cross the base. It was as if the clouds were warped and twisted.

While Shego kept looking at the strange sight, there appeared an outline of a figure sitting up there. She shook her head and pointed out what she was seeing to the teens while she said, "There is where Cleburne is at, you buffoon."

Ron looked at the strange sight for a second before he asked, "How in the world he's doing that and how did he get up there? That is so cool!"

"Don't know, don't care. Come on Kim, we got some sparring to do," Shego replied while she continued walking, waving Kim to follow her.

Kim hesitated for a second because of the strange sight before she turned to Ron and asked, "Want to come with?"

While Ron continued to stare at Cleburne, he replied back with, "Nah, I'm going to see what Cleburne wants.

Kim only shredded her shoulders to his answer and replied back while she went back to following Shego, "Suit yourself."

Ron, while listening to Kim, started toward where Cleburne was, who by the time Ron got to him was already gone.

* * *

All day long Kim and Shego sparred, which got the attention of most of the people on the base. The crowd grew around the pair while they fought. Some people were hollering and were making all kinds of other noises, while some betted on the fight. Not once did Kim or Shego try to hurt the other, however, once or twice they let their anger get the best of them which resulted in not too friendly jousts. 

One time, a pilot called Shego, "a green, hot momma." Shego, however, responded back with an evil smile and a plasma blast into the guy's chest.

This caused him to go to the infirmary after some of the other pilots helped him up. No one else in the crowd called Shego nor Kim anything after that incident. By the time Kim and Shego decided to call it the day, Ron finally came by to watch them go at it. Ron spent most of the day looking for Cleburne or any warped and twisted clouds, but to no prevail. It looked like Cleburne wasn't there anymore.

A couple hours before sunset, Shego and Kim went to their barracks with some of the crowd still following them, which Kim and Shego ignored. Mainly because they were tired and needed a rest before the mission started. Before Shego entered the barracks, she turned to the crowd and flamed up her hands, which caused the crowd to leave the area as fast as they could.

While Shego went into the barracks, she had her evil smirk showing. Ron got the same idea too but as he entered, he stopped at the doorway when he saw Cleburne sitting on one of the beds. When Ron saw him, he noticed Cleburne was wearing the same looking cloths like Kim and he had on but without a helmet. Cleburne had also replaced the mask he was wearing with a new one that had holes only for the eyes.

* * *

When Cleburne noticed Ron standing there looking back at him, he stood up and faced Ron before he said, "Kid, you might make what you're wearing look cool, but I make it look good." 

His statement got Ron to laugh at before he said, "You sure do. Now since I found you what is you want to talk to me about?"

Cleburne stared at Ron for a second before he said, "Well, its about Kim and you."

"What about us," Ron questioned with a wondering look as he sat on a bed.

Again Cleburne said nothing for a second before he stated, "Let me ask you this, kid. Is your relationship one were you are looking for a possible wedding one day?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it yet. But yeah it could be. I mean I hope it is," Ron stammered out while he knew such thoughts were too soon.

"In that case, I thought about doing something special for the two of you besides what the contracts say. Look at it as a wedding gift from me," Cleburne said while he raised his arms at his sides.

Ron gave Cleburne a puzzled look before he said, "What you have in mind? Besides, Kim and I were wondering why you showing us favor for."

"Well kid, the gift is going to be a secret until you both are ready to get married, but I don't have time right now to get it. So, after the mission I will. As for showing you two favors. Well, I put it this was. If I knew I would waste six years of my life when I was your age, then I would have done something different. It's my way of not letting others have a difficult time when they get out of school," Cleburne said while Ron caught on to how old Cleburne was.

He was only six older than Ron and Ron started to think over the possibly of Shego being the same age.

"You know Cle, you not half bad as I thought," Ron said with excitement over hopefully learning something about Shego.

"Neither are you, kid, when you're not so annoying, but kid, I kept you from your nap it seems. When we go on the mission, leave your buddy here. I'll come wake you up when its time to go. One last thing kid, don't tell Kim about what we said here. If you do, your not getting the gift and I find somewhere to test the theory of you being able to fly or not," Cleburne said sternly which told Ron that Cleburne was serious about his last statement.

After Cleburne went silent, he walked by Ron and went outside while Ron stood up while he went by.Ron stood there blinking and shook his head as if he was struck by disbelief of what just happened.

He looked down at Rufus after he stopped shaking his head and he said, "What you know little buddy, Cle seemed to have changed a lot," before he realized Rufus was asleep in his pocket.

Ron shrugged and said in a near whisper, "Still I think that suit is so cool," which caused a knock come to the door that led into the barracks.

Ron heard Cleburne's voice on the other side of the door saying, "I heard that, kid!"

After Cleburne talked through the door, Ron to stammer out, "Sorry, I shut up now and get some sleep," while he smiled, took off running, and jumped into one of the beds in such a way so he landed on his back, sighing as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, while Shego was taking a shower and Kim was laying in one of the beds dozing off to sleep, there came a knock on their door. 

Kim raised up and asked, "Who is it?"

She heard Cleburne's voice on the other side saying, "Kim? Could you meet me out here for a second?"

Kim sat up in the bed for a moment before she replied with, "Sure, just give me a minute."

While Kim got up to go outside, Shego poked her head out of the shower room with her wet hair dripping on the floor and asked Kim, "Where you going?"

"Cleburne said he wanted to talk to me," Kim said while she pointed at the door.

Shego narrowed her eyes at the door before she said, "Wonder why? Hey, could you see if he's still like he was earlier?"

"Will do. You want to talk to him after you finished," Kim said before she saw Shego shaking her head.

"No, I let him ask me to talk to him," Shego replied while she disappeared back into the shower room.

When Kim came outside, she noticed Cleburne was dressed just like she was while he was turned from her with his hands in his pockets, staring up at the stars that started to appear in the sky. It was puzzling her why he wanted to talk to her.

One way to find out she thought, _Ask him before he says anything._

Which she did by saying, "So, Cleburne what you want to speak to me about?"

"Was just wondering something is all. Its mainly about you and Ron going on this mission together and well, how you feel about it," Cleburne said while he continued to gaze at the stars.

Kim looked at Cleburne's backside for a second before she looked up at the stars while she said, "Well, we been on several dangerous missions together. Nothing ever has happened. I really never think about it. But I admit if something happened to Ron I wouldn't be the same."

"I see. So, it's better not to let people get close to you. That way if something happens then you don't get heartbroken over it," Cleburne stated while he turned his gaze from the stars to the ground below him.

Kim snapped her look from the stars to Cleburne before she said, "What!? No. Well yes it would hurt me if something happens to Ron but I rather love him then never have at all. Even when we weren't dating I cared about him. If something happened to him then the feeling of lost would be the same."

"I vowed a long time ago to never feel such a lost again," Cleburne said but he stopped speaking and shook his head. "I don't know why I just said that. I'm just so messed up with my feelings coming back and trying to remember things."

"This has something to do with Shego, doesn't it," Kim asked and hearing Shego's name, Cleburne turned and looked at Kim with sad eyes hinting to her he was about to break down crying.

Cleburne continued to stare at Kim for a second before he spoke by saying, "Yes, this does. I started having feelings for her even before I went and got her out of that lair. Why? I don't know. It had something to do with me remembering her. Its as if we knew each other long ago. After I knew you and Ron were friends before you two started dating, I wonder if that was the same case for me. That's possible and if that's true, then it explains why I have these feelings. Ron told you his but I might have never told Shego."

"Well you can, you know that. She's in there," Kim said while she nodded behind her toward the barracks.

"No, I can't. Until I figure this out, I can't. Hopefully after we get back I can," Cleburne stated while he looked over Kim's shoulder at the barracks.

"Look Cleburne, Shego likes you as much as you do her. The reason she don't say it is well its Shego," Kim said while she gave up on trying to get Cleburne t speak to Shego.

"Yeah tell me about it. And sorry about keeping you from getting some rest. I let you go and see you at the hangar," Cleburne said before he left Kim standing in front of the barracks.

Cleburne walked away toward the setting sun while he had his chin lowered to his chest.

While Kim watched him walk away, she wondered why its being so hard on Cleburne to tell his feelings to Shego. She had given up on trying to figure out what was going on but after seeing how trouble Cleburne was over Shego, she had to stick around to see what developed. There was more truth than she thought to the claim of him knowing Shego. Kim hoped Cleburne would eventually shed light on their past together. After Cleburne was out of sight, Kim turned around and went back into the barracks. After she was inside, Kim saw Shego was already fast asleep.

_Well, at least its not bothering her as much,_ thought Kim as she laid down on the bed beside Shego. While Kim laid her head on the pillow, she noticed a tear stain on Shego's cheek.

_Well, maybe it is_, thought Kim while she closed her eyes and with hopes of everything turns out ok on the mission.


	7. Plane Ride

"In the dark skies,  
With no worldly cares,  
The demon flies,  
For he has no tears"  
(Personal poem)

* * *

Chapter 7: Plane Ride

Cleburne kept his promise to wake Ron up when it was time to get going. Ron, however, didn't wake up when Cleburne knocked on the door.

So, Cleburne had to come in the barracks and poked Ron in the ribs after he got to the bed Ron was in, while saying in a whisper, "Come on kid, time to get up."

The only response he got out of Ron was him turning over in the bed and saying, "Please mommy, just five more minutes."

Cleburne had lost his patience with Ron and grabbed Ron by the collar of his jacket, lifting him up out of bed and planted Ron on his feet.

Ron awoke the second his feet touched the floor and he said, "Hey, hey watch the threads," while Cleburne continued to hold onto Ron's collar.

Cleburne said, "I do more than rip a jacket if you don't get your tail in gear," while he let go of Ron's collar and glared at the boy.

"Alright. Cle. Ever thought about taking an anger management class," Ron said while he dusted his jacket off.

Ron's statement got a chuckle out of Cleburne while he turned to leave the barracks and Ron had to run to him to catch up with him..

When they both were outside, Cleburne said, "Kid, the last thing I need is some quack trying to tell me how to control my anger. No one has ever seen me angry. You just annoy the hell out of me sometimes."

"Well, sorry, Cle. It's my nature and it's my duty on missions to distract people," Ron said while he lifted his hands apologetically.

Cleburne shook his head at Ron's statement and he said, "Well, on this mission try not doing that and try to do what Kim would do. You get yourself killed doing what you normally do."

"I'm trying real hard not to think about death or being killed," Ron said in a sober tone.

Cleburne let out a sigh and said, "Walk in my shoes, kid. I seen enough of it. The way I see it, your dying the day you're born. The days your given is up to you how to use them but the more days you use that others will remember the better. Even if you're dead as they remember them."

Ron stopped walking for a second and stated, "Wow, Cle. That's deep,"

"You think? Still, it's true. You don't have to worry about dying, kid. Its natural," Cleburne said while he stopped and looked back at Ron walking with him again.

"You ever think of death, Cle," Ron asked while they got near the hangar.

"Actually I do kid. I have had some close calls. I'm as human as you are, just I got this tin can that covers me much of the time that should have killed me," Cleburne said while his suit covered him for a second before it disappeared.

"I still wish I had one of those," Ron said after the suit disappeared.

Cleburne shook his head and said, "Yeah, kid, I know. But take my word for it, you don't really want one, and did you leave Rufus back at the barracks."

"Yeah, the little guy's still snoozing, but I wonder why I got to leave him," Ron said while he pointed a thumb back at the barracks they just left.

Cleburne let out a loud sigh and he said, "Well, kid, for one thing we don't have an oxygen mask small enough for him and there be no way you can watch out for him while you jump."

"I see. Hey, Cle, I was wondering something. Why do you keep calling me kid," Ron questioned while they neared the plane.

"Cause you can act like one," Cleburne explained while he went up into the C-130.

Ron stopped behind the plane and asked, "What does that suppose to mean," but he never got an answer.

* * *

After a few seconds, Cleburne came back out of the plane and handed Ron a headset that had miniature earphones and it had a slim microphone sticking out to the side. 

When the mic was in his hands, Ron asked about while looking at it, "What is this?"

"Something to talk to me with while we're on the mission, Cleburne stated while he kneeled down and started to fool with something in a crate.

"How does it work," Ron asked while still looking at the headset before he looked up at Cleburne, who had stood and turned around facing Ron.

Ron saw what Cleburne was messing with in the crate, which was a M-29 with a grenade launcher attached to it. Ron had never seen a gun like it before and he wondered what Cleburne had planned for such a weapon.

While Cleburne started toward Ron, he slung the gun onto his back with the strap across his chest and the barrel pointed down at an angle.

When Cleburne got to Ron he said, "Here, I show you," while he reached for the headset and pulled Ron's helmet off his head.

When Ron's helmet was off, Cleburne put the head set on Ron's head.

After Ron was situated, Cleburne said, "You know to talk here," while he tapped on the mic with a finger, ⌠and you change channels with this," while he tapped on Ron's right earphone, "turn it to channel four when you want to talk to me and these headsets are very sensitive. So, I can hear you whispering to me and I hear everything you say. When the ladies get here I give the both of them one too,"

When Cleburne finished speaking, he put Ron's helmet back on and slapped the top of it while he walked back to the crate he was at before. The slap on the helmet caused it to roll down over Ron's eyes. Ron had to move it back up to the right place with a look as if he was displeased by what Cleburne caused.

Ron look changed when a thought hit him, _He mention three sets. What about him. He don't have one on._

When Ron got the nerve, he asked, "Hey Cle, you only mentioned three sets. What about you?"

At hearing Ron's question, Cleburne turned on his heels while he was putting clips in his vest and he looked at Ron as if he expected Ron to answer that one himself, which Ron did after a second by stating, "Oh, it must be like the goggles, you don't need one."

"That's right kid," Cleburne said while he turned back around to the crate.

"Hey Cle, can I try mine out while we wait on the others," Ron questioned after a few seconds of standing there watching Cleburne.

"Sure, kid," Cleburne said while he got up and he dusted his pants off.

He looked at Ron for a second before he started walking toward the other end of the hangar. When he was at the end of the hangar, Cleburne turned around and held up four fingers with one hand while he pressed against his temple using his other hand. When Ron seen the four fingers sign, he got the hint and nodded to Cleburne before he tapped on his right earphone.

After a few seconds, Ron heard Cleburne saying, "Ok, kid, if you don't have dead batteries, you should be hearing me loud and clear even if I'm whispering."

"I sure do," exclaimed Ron.

"Good. Now, kid, I'm going to try something. So, stay right where you are, alright," Cleburne said over the mic.

"Ok," was all Ron said while he watch Cleburne turn and started walking in front of the plane and out of sight.

After a few seconds of silence, Cleburne came back on the mic asking, "Can you still see me, kid?"

Ron shook his head and responded with a no.

After a short silence, Ron heard Cleburne say over the mic, "Ok, still hearing me though. Give me a few more seconds."

"Alright," was all Ron said while he keep looking to where he last seen Cleburne.

After a moment, Cleburne came back on the mic saying, "Do you see me now?"

Ron looked all over the hangar and said back to Cleburne, "No."

While he continued to look around in the hangar, Ron felt someone tap him on the shoulder. The tapping caused Ron to recoil at the touch, he screamed, and he turn around to see Cleburne standing there looking at him.

Ron stammered out because of the surprise, ⌠"How!? You were over there. Then here. How," while he pointed out the places.

Cleburne just looked at Ron for a second before he started laughing and while he started laughing, Kim came running up with Shego lagging behind.

When Kim realized what happened, she turned and looked back at Shego while she said, "I told you that sounded like Ron screaming."

After the ladies learned of the joke Cleburne was playing on Ron, they started laughing while Cleburne walked over to the crate he was at before.

He still was chuckling but stopped and looked back at Kim when she said, "Ron, You have to admit he got you," before she laughed again herself.

Ron however was pouting with his arms across his chest and he said, "Not cool, not cool at all."

"Aw, Ron, at least he's got a sense of humor," Kim said while she looked at Cleburne, who had laughter still in his eyes.

"Yeah, he likes to sneak up on people then scare them half to death," Ron said still pouting and he look at Cleburne, who stopped what he was doing and started laughing again but stopped as quick as he started.

After Cleburne stopped laughing, he stood up again and looked at the ladies while he asked, "Well, are you both ready to get this show on the road?"

Both Kim and Shego nodded a yes.

"Well, alright," Cleburne said, who turned and went into the plane again.

After a moment, he came back out with two headsets like Ron had.

While handing them to Kim and Shego, he said, "No need explaining anything except Channel four, we all can talk on. Channel one is for Kim and Ron only and two is for Shego and me only. And please use four only to talk to me other than Shego. The higher ups will be recording what we say on one and two. So, they will have a fit if someone talks on a channel who weren't suppose to. If you must talk to me, Kim or Ron, click on two twice and go to four. I meet you there if I can, and we be on our way when the pilots and crew get here. So, on the plane with all of you and when you in there load up on everything you can carry."

All of them did as asked, right into the plane, with Cleburne being the last one on the plane.

* * *

When they all got in the plane, they sat on the benches that were in the plane, after they loaded up on explosives and Ron and Kim putting their pistols in their holsters. The ladies were on one side and the guys on the other. Everyone was looking about the plane except Cleburne who was looking at his M-29, which he took off his back while he came into the plane. Everyone noticed what Cleburne was doing, which was loading the gun and looking down the sights. This in turn made everyone else uncomfortable and turn their gaze back anywhere besides to Cleburne and his gun. After a moment, Cleburne chuckled just loud enough for everyone to hear him, which caused them to look back at him with a puzzled look. 

Cleburne looked up at everyone of them and asked, "You all really hate guns, don't you?"

Following his statement, Cleburne sat the gun between his legs with the barrel pointed up, as if he was waiting for one of them to answer him.

Kim answer for herself, but was answering for the others as well, "Yes, I don't like them and I really never planned to use one. I don't even think I'll use the one your making me carry on this mission."

"Good for you," Cleburne said while he looked back at Kim, "but as I said if you don't want to, then you better get ready to use something besides your martial arts to subdue these guys," before he laid his head against the side of the plane and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, I will, Cleburne. Ron and I been in all kinds of situations were we had to deal with people trying to kill us. Even Shego here has tried several times in the past," Kim said while she looked at Shego for a second.

At the mention of Shego's name, Shego spoke up by saying, "Yes, princess, in a way. But I never really tried to kill you. Just delay you while either Drakken got away or so I can knock you somewhere so I could get him away."

"Well, that's nice," Cleburne said while he still looked at the ceiling before he closed his eyes like he was going to sleep.

The sight of Cleburne closing his eyes puzzled Shego because he told her he hadn't slept in five years.

"I thought you said you don't sleep, Cleburne," Shego questioned.

"I'm not going to sleep. I'm just thinking," Cleburne stated with his eyes still closed.

"Thinking about what," Ron asked while he tapped on his right ear.

"Well, kid, if you must know. I'm thinking about what I'm going to do when this is over," Cleburne said with his eyes still close and his head still against the side of the plane.

"What you mean," Kim asked while she still hated the sight of the gun, but she was curious what he was talking about.

Cleburne didn't answer at first but after a second of silence, he sighed, opened his eyes and lowered his head so he could look at Kim.

While looking at Kim, Cleburne said, "Well, Kim, this is my last mission. Call it retirement if you want. So, I was thinking about what I do when its over. Course, I promised Shego I tell her what it be when this is over. She'll be the first to know."

After Cleburne went silent, he reached down on his gun and flipped a switch on the gun, which turned the gun from shooting one shot at a time to a three round burst. He sat the gun on the bench beside him and laid back against the plane again with his arms crossed in front of him and he closed his eyes again. Everyone looked at him for a second then to each other and shrugged. After a few minutes of silence, there came the sound of footsteps nearing the plane then four men dressed up like pilots right into the back of the plane. The teens and Shego watched them while they hurried by but Cleburne, who keep the same stance even after two of the pilots went into the cockpit, slamming the door behind them.

After the door slammed, Cleburne said still in the same stance, "I really hate when they do that," which caused Shego and the teens to turn from looking at the crew to Cleburne.

The two other men came back and shut the back cargo door while the plane's engines fired up.

While the crewmen stood in the back of the plane, one of the men asked, "So whose in charge?"

Cleburne pointing at Ron with one of his hands and he said, "He is."

At Cleburne pointing at Ron, Ron went wide-eyed for a second before he started shaking his head while he said, "No, no I'm not!"

The same crewman that asked before said, "Well who is? So, stop jerking us around and tell us."

"I am. Name is Captain Cleburne," Cleburne said while he brought his head down and looked at the man.

The glare Cleburne was giving the man unnerved him.

"O...ok... sir. Sorry, was just wanting to know because we were ordered to find out by the pilot up front so we can put it on the papers," stammered out the man while he looked away from Cleburne and waved the other crewman with him to follow him back up.

After both men left, Cleburne laughed just quiet enough for the teens and Shego to hear before he laid his head back against the plane again while the plane began to move and be taxied out to the runway.

"Captain," Ron asked with amazement while he watched the crewmen sit on the bench at the front of the plane.

"Yes, captain. The general thought it be a good idea to give me a rank. So, I can throw my weight around I guess. I admit its fun to do when I feel like it," Cleburne said with laughter

"So, do we get a rank also on this mission," Ron asked while he still stared at the front of the plane.

Cleburne brought his head back down and said, "Sure you can. I think I need a corporal and a sergeant."

"Really," Ron questioned while he turned back around and looked at Cleburne with a hopeful expression, who at hearing Ron's reply, laughed.

Cleburne shook his head and stated, "Not for you though. Your too young to be in the military anyways. But if you got a rank it be private."

"Aw, man. I was hoping for something better, but who gets the ranks," Ron said with disappointment.

"No one, kid. I was just pulling your chain. This isn't exactly a military operation," Cleburne said with laughter in his voice.

"What is it with you tonight? Do I have a pick on me sign somewhere," asked Ron, who was getting annoyed with Cleburne picking at him.

At hearing how Ron sounded, Cleburne busted out in laughter.

"Well, I felt like poking fun at you, but don't take it personally because I'm trying to get your mind off things is all and its working it looks like," Cleburne said after he stopped laughing.

Ron made a confused look and asked "Keeping my mind off what?"

"What we talked about while we were walking to the hangar," Cleburne explained calmly.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about the outburst and thanks," Ron said while he got the idea why Cleburne is being the way he was to him.

"What were you talking about," Kim asked with a wondering look.

Cleburne and Ron looked at her for a moment before they stared at one another.

"Well, kid. Go answer her up there," Cleburne said while he nodded toward the front of the plane, "think you to need to be alone with that one."

After hearing Cleburne's statement, Ron gave a, "help me, please," look to Cleburne.

Cleburne, however, waved him to go on, which Ron did with Kim following behind him and they sat down in the middle of the plane and started to talk.

Cleburne watched them for second while they talked before he turned to see Shego looking at him, causing him to narrow his eyes and he asked, "Yes?"

"Why are you doing that to them," Shego said while she uncrossed her arms.

"What," Cleburne said with laughter in his voice.

Shego shook her head and said, "You know what. Let them tell what their thinking right now. Its not helpful for them this close to the mission."

"Well the best way to get something off one's mind is to tell someone. They both are thinking what if something happens to the other. They need to find out how much they care about one another now before we jump. One of them could very well be killed in the jump," Cleburne said, sounding as if he was sadden about the thought of the teens dying.

"Yes. Its better to tell what your thinking. So, I will also,' Shego said while she looked back up at the teens, seeing them hugging one another and smiling at one another with tears in their eyes.

Shego continued while she turned her look back at Cleburne, who was staring back at her with a knowing look, "I been wondering if I liked you or it was some kind of strange non-sense. But after today, after we talked, I realized I do. Its hard for me to understand why I do but some strange feeling is telling me I knew you too from somewhere in the past."

"Well, being honest I'm not sure of my feelings. One part of me is saying I did love you, but the other part is telling me I'm just mistaking someone else for you. If I had all my memories I can be sure. I was hoping after this mission I'll know for sure especially when they reverse what the experiment did to me. But, right now, I can't tell you the truth because I don't know if what I say will be true," Cleburne said while he cupped his hands in front of him.

"Is it that hard for you to admit your feelings," Shego said while she felt herself say the same thing in the past.

"Look, Shego. Be patient with this. Give it a day or two after this mission. I be able to tell you everything you want to know without the feeling of lying to you. Well hopefully anyways," Cleburne said while he bent forward and looked down at the floor of the plane.

"Fine. But if what you say is true and when you go back to a normal person and don't tell me everything, I'll hunt you down and get it out of you the hard way," Shego said while she flamed up her hands.

When Cleburne noticed the green glow, he laughed a little but stopped when the planed jolted everyone.

He snapped up his head, looked right at the teens and yell, "Hey! Kids either get back down here and buckle up or do it up there because we're about to start taking off," before he buckled himself up and reached for his gun, holding it between his legs while Shego buckled up too.

Kim and Ron came running back to Cleburne and Shego, sitting down as fast as they could and buckled in while the plane started speeding down the runway and lifting off into the night sky, heading North then East.

* * *

The take off was not very pleasant because it shook everyone in the back of the plane in every direction, even Cleburne had trouble holding on to his gun. After the plane banked and headed East, the ride was smoother. 

Everyone was fine by then except Ron, who was making awful groaning sounds, which Shego, Kim and Cleburne noticed and Kim asked, "Ron you alright?"

"No, KP, I don't feel so good. I think I ate too much before my..." Ron started to say but wasn't able to finish what he was saying.

He unbuckled himself and ran up to the front of the plane while holding his hand over his mouth. When he got to the crewmen, he started dancing around in front of them, pointing at himself with his free hand.

While the crewmen were watching this, one of them asked, "What's wrong?"

Cleburne turned to look up to the front of the plane and answered for Ron by yelling, "He's about to throw up!"

Hearing Cleburne's statement, the crewman, that asked the question to Ron, got up and ran toward the back of the plane and pulled out a large plastic bag out from under one of the benches. He turned and opened it for Ron, who stuck his head in it and filled up the bag. After Ron finished, he came back to his seat holding the bag in one of his hands and the other hand over his stomach.

While Ron sat down, Cleburne asked, "Feel better, kid?"

Ron nodded a yes and started moaning again while he rocked back and forth. After a few minutes, Cleburne unbuckled, stood up, and grabbed a rein that was flapping above him. He looked down to where the crewmen where sitting and got one of the crewmen's attention by motioning the man to him. While the crewman made his way down to him, Cleburne reached over and slung his gun onto his back.

When the crewman got to Cleburne, he asked, "What is it, sir?"

"How long is it to drop time," Cleburne asked while he held onto the rein and swayed.

The crewman looked at his watch and he said, "15 minutes, sir."

"Well, in that case, shouldn't we be getting our oxygen mask by now," Cleburne said while he held onto the rein and rocked back and forth.

The crewman nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir. I be back in a minute."

The crewman ran back up and came back with four oxygen mask with one on himself. He handed one to everyone except Cleburne who waved off the crewman and said, "I don't need one."

Hearing Cleburne's statement, surprised the crewman as well as Shego and the teens, who looked up at Cleburne.

The crewman shrugged his shoulders and said in a muffled voice because of the mask, "Your funeral, sir," before he turned and motioned the other crewman to put his mask on and come down to where everyone else was.

* * *

Cleburne, when it got time for his jump, reached over and pulled his parachute bag up and put it on. 

He said loud enough for Shego and the teens to hear, "Remember, five minutes after me, all you jump. Stay calm and remember what I said to do as you come down. Watch your ticker," while he tapped on his device that told how high they were, "at three miles pull your cords. I meet you when you land."

While he finished speaking, the crewmen started lowering the cargo door. Cleburne turned and looked at the door lowering then back at Shego and the teens and said, "And remember no showing off in this jump."

He let go of the rein and took off running toward the back of the plane right as the green light came on. He jumped out the back and spun around in mid air to wave at everyone in the plane before he went into a back flip and went out of sight.

At seeing that display, a fuzzy image flashed before Shego's eyes. All she could see was a lake out in the middle of nowhere and she heard a splash. She blinked her eyes and she went back to looking at Cleburne disappearing below the plane.

_What in the world was that about_, Shego questioned to herself.

The last thing everyone on the plane heard before Cleburne went out of sight, was him screaming, "Yahooooooo!"

"No showing out. What you call that," Ron asked while he got up and put his parachute bag on and attached his goggles to his helmet.

"Well, he meant that for you, Ron," Kim explained while she put her bag and goggles on too.

When the crewmen came back by Shego and the teens, one of them turned and asked in his mask muffling voice, "Where did you get that guy from?"

"From right where we're jumping into," Shego said while she got ready to jump, even though she still wondered about her strange vision.


	8. Unwanted Fiend

Chapter 8: Unwanted Fiend

Five minutes later, on the dot, the green light came on again and Shego and the teens jumped out of the plane. They jumped right into a snowstorm, which hid the ground below them. Ron had a little trouble while he came out of the plane, but he was able to correct himself before he entered the storm. He fought through the storm and snow to catch up with Shego and Kim while they fell to the earth. When they passed three miles, Kim tapped on her attitude device and pulled her cord, disappearing above Shego and Ron.

Shego and Ron followed her led by pulling their cords and were jerked into a slow descent. After they came out the clouds and were closer to the ground, they saw a flashing bluish white light, which they all moved to while they fought the strong wind gusts. All three landed within feet of one another, by shear luck, in a clearing surrounded by trees and in snow that made a crunching sound the second their feet touched the ground. They all cut their parachutes with a quick pull of a cord, causing the chutes to be carried away in the burly winds. Shego and the teens moved up to each another as quietly and quickly as possible through the dry snow, crunching all the way.

When they neared one another, there came a sound out of the dark while they pulled off their oxygen masks. It sounded like someone was clearing their throat. Shego and the teens froze where they were, but a voice came over their headsets, "It's me. Move up."

After Shego and the teens heard the voice, they moved up toward the sound with caution until they saw Cleburne, through the falling snow, half kneeling with his back up against a tree while he held a different gun in his hands.

After they got to him, Cleburne whispered, "Something's not right."

Shego whispered back, "What's not right," while she fought off a shiver, but Cleburne held up a hand to her.

He kept the hand held out to Shego while he pressed a finger, with his free hand, against his temple before he whispered, "General, something's not right here. I'm holding a Russian-made AK-74 and the two guards I subdued were speaking with a German accent."

"It seems so, but your missions still the same. Destroy the WMD and rescue the scientist," the general replied over the headsets and to Cleburne.

"All right, general. Still don't like this, out," Cleburne said while he took his finger off his temple and stood up.

He handed the rifle he was holding to Kim, who gave him a displeased look, which cause Cleburne to whisper, "Look, at least hold it for me. I can't very well lug every gun around myself. You too, Shego, there's another one on the other side of the tree."

Kim shook her head and slung the gun onto her back while Shego went around the tree and put the other gun on her back.

After Shego came back around the tree, Cleburne said, "Alright, goggles still working," which everyone nodded a yes. "Good, everyone move quick and quiet. Stay 40 meters apart and stay on channel four. If you see anything click twice. Let's go."

When Cleburne went quiet, he picked up his M-29 and went into the cold dark woods with everyone else to the side of him. They moved along at a steady pace until they came to an opening in the woods. Cleburne stopped just outside the opening and kneeled down in the snow while he motioned with a hand held up for everyone else to stop. After a few seconds, Cleburne waved everyone to move to him.

When they got to him, Cleburne whispered sadly, "We're here," before he got up and motioned the others to follow him while he ran across the opening to a rock cliff and slipped into a crack that was in the cliff.

* * *

After the others went through the crack, they came into a poor lit room with its walls, ceiling, and floor made of concrete. Shego and the teens looked at Cleburne in the poor lighting, but they could see him plain as day because of their goggles. When Cleburne seen the others looking at him, he tapped on the side of his head where his ear would be, hinting to Shego and the teens to listen to their headsets.

A moment later, they heard Cleburne whispering, "Well, we have to head east up this corridor, then turn left at the intersection there and head up that corridor turn right, then head down that corridor, which will lead us to the large room I told you about. Stay sharp. Notice anything click or whisper into your mic. to get the attention of the rest of us. Alright if everyone is ready. Let's go."

After Cleburne's statement, he started down the dark corridor with his gun up to his shoulder and everyone else following behind. The group traveled down the dark corridor until they came in sight of the intersection that was well lit. In this corridor stood two men in urban camo fatigues. Cleburne was the first to noticed them while the group was still in the dark corridor.

He halted everyone with a hand help up and motioned them to be quiet. He laid his gun down while he stared at the two men and he started punching buttons on his wrist. While Shego and the teens watched Cleburne, they wondered what he was doing until Cleburne disappeared, which surprised the teens for a second, but not Shego. After Cleburne disappeared, they turned and watched the two men in the intersection.

In the next instant, one of the men acted like someone stuck him in the head and the man fell to the ground unconscious. The other man turned and saw this with a bewildered look. He pulled his gun off his shoulder and started pointing it in every direction.

When the man pointed his gun down the dark corridor, Shego and the teens dropped down on the floor. They still watched the man while they lay on the floor and they saw an indent formed in his stomach as if something struck him there, causing him to bend over at the waist. In the next moment, his head snapped to the side like something struck him in the head, causing him to collapse unconscious.

Shego and the teens were still laying on the floor when Cleburne came over the headset and said, "Its safe now, move on up," which they did while Cleburne reappeared standing over the men.

After Ron got to Cleburne, Cleburne picked up one of the rifles the men had and handed it to him, which Ron slung over his shoulder with a look of not being happy about having to carry the gun.

Cleburne said then only loud enough for the others to hear, "Well, this was unexpected. I knew something was up. We weren't suppose to see any soldiers here. I'm really starting not to like this. Either way we need to keep moving."

After he spoke, Cleburne turned and started down the next corridor while Shego and the teens followed behind, looking back at the men laying in the floor.

Shego thought while they went by the men, _Well at least he didn't kill them. They'll live for now. Until they level this place._

The group made it down this new corridor without any trouble. They went down the next corridor that will lead them to the large room and to where they were suppose to split off. In this corridor they didn't meet any trouble either. While the group neared the door leading into the large room, Cleburne slowed and stopped at the door. He inched up to the door at a painfully slow pace and he leaned his head into the doorway, peeking into the large well-lit room with a large vent fan turning in the ceiling. After brought his head back out of the doorway, he turned his look back at Shego and the teens, nodded to them and entered the room.

Shego and the teens followed along behind and while they all entered the room and started across the room, they saw a flash appear across the room and disappeared. Seeing this caused the group to stop in their tracks and they froze in their stance

The only thing heard was Cleburne saying, "Oh hell," before he was struck by an unseen force that caused him to drop his gun while his suit activated.

The strike sent him flying across the room, slamming into the wall on the opposite side, and him fall to the ground. In an instant Cleburne was back on his feet and was looking around the room as were Shego and the teens while Shego flamed up her talons.

* * *

After a moment of stillness and silence in the room, Cleburne screamed out nearly at the top of his lungs with his choking voice, "Alright, Warwick! You made your point! We know you're here! Now show yourself."

After Cleburne's scream, there came a sinister laughter that sounded like it was coming from right in front of Shego and the teens.

In the next second, there appeared a figure right in front of them, who said in a hissing voice as he appeared, "Gladly."

The figure looked like he was wearing the same kind of suit Cleburne had on, but was black with red stripes, that started at his ankles and ran up his legs and sides ending at his chest.

The figure was staring at Cleburne, but turned his stare to Shego and the teens, looking at them with glowing blue eyes. Shego turned her head away from this gaze and looked at Cleburne, who was still standing where he got up at.

She asked, "I thought you said you were the only one, Cleburne?"

Shego's statement got a laugh out of the figure and he said in his hissing voice, "So, its Cleburne this week? Well Cleburne, care to answer her question? I will if you want me to."

"You keep out of this, Warwick! I am the only one. He's not from the Orion Project. He's from the German's Panzer Faust Project, and it doesn't surprise me to see you here, Warwick," Cleburne stated while anger filled his choking voice.

"And it doesn't surprise me you're here either. I always wondered when you will come back to this god awful place. Now, though, the question is what shall I do with your friends here," Warwick said with a laugh.

"You leave them alone," Cleburne screamed while he took off running right at Warwick.

"I think I won't, I fe...," Warwick started to say but before Warwick could finish, Cleburne closed the distance between him and Warwick and struck Warwick in the chest with a fist, sending the man crashing through the wall on the other side of the room.

After Warwick disappeared into the wall, Cleburne turned to Shego and the teens and said, "Get going! There's nothing you can do to him. Only I can stop him or at least slow him down."

Cleburne's command got a nod out of Shego and the teens before they started racing across the room. While they crossed the room, they heard sounds of Warwick striking the wall, cracking it with every hit. Before Shego and the teens got half way across the room, Warwick came crashing back through the wall right in front of Cleburne.

When Warwick stood back up, he said, "Your always ruining my fun."

"Well, this time I'm going to do more than ruin your fun, Warwick," Cleburne snapped while he went into a Hap Ki Do fighting stance.

"It's a pity, Cleburne. We could have anything we want...but, oh no, brother here wants to be all good guy," Warwick replied while he went into a dragon style fighting stance.

"Why do you keep calling me brother," Cleburne questioned while he froze in his stance for a moment.

"Because brother, we're one in the same. Two of a kind. People should be bowing to us like gods but you refuse to be like me," Warwick explained while he and Cleburne moved in a circle right as Shego and the teens made it to the other door.

Shego stopped at the door and watched the two circle one another before she slipped down the corridor to her tasks set for her, whispering while she went out of sight, "Be careful, Cleburne."

Kim and Ron left the room also but went on to their part of the mission without looking back.

* * *

"I don't know why you're involved with all this, but I'm going to make your boss disappointed in you," Cleburne spat while he rushed Warwick, who dodged the punch Cleburne threw at him and swung one of his own, which Cleburne blocked.

"My dear, Cleburne, you got it all wrong. I am the boss here. The one that flips the bill," Warwick replied happily while he pushed Cleburne away from him.

"What," Cleburne questioned with confusion while he dodged a kick from Warwick before he spun around and grabbed Warwick by his metal neck.

"I lead the Sons of Rah. Who were once the werewolves after World War two," Warwick said after he sighed at Cleburne's question.

After his statement, Warwick jabbed Cleburne in the head, causing him to lose his grip on Warwick.

"I really don't care about any of that. All I care about is stopping you," Cleburne spat while he grabbed Warwick by the neck again and then jumped up in the air, holding on to Warwick by the neck.

Once he was airborne, Cleburne raised Warwick above his head and threw Warwick to the floor. When Warwick impacted the floor, he left a crater around him. Warwick started to laugh while he laid in the crater. Hearing this laughter after Cleburne landed on his feet, he rushed Warwick only to be met by Warwick's hand slapping on Cleburne's chest a small magnetic device with a blue blinking light. Cleburne looked at the device for a second before he reached down for Warwick.

Before he grabbed Warwick, the light cracked and electricity shot from the crack and wrapped around Cleburne, causing him to scream in agony. Cleburne stepped back from Warwick while he started holding his head and he still screaming from the pain. Warwick was still laughing while Cleburne dropped down to his knees, still holding his head, but he wasn't screaming anymore instead he was moaning.

In the next instant, Cleburne's suit melted back into him and he fell down on his hands and knees gasping for breathe, while trails of smoke rose off of him. A feeling of fatigue and hunger washed over him and his vision wasn't red and black anymore, but full of every color in the room. Cleburne struggled to raise his head through the weakness, only to see Warwick standing up in the crater.

"Wh...wha…what did you do to me," said Cleburne while he continued to look at Warwick, who was now standing straight up in the crater.

"I forgot to tell you, brother. Since you never went through your fifth phase of the project, your nanos weren't protected by a large dose of electricity," Warwick said while he walked out of the crater

"An EMP," said Cleburne while he tried to get up.

"Yes, deal brothers. Its one of the things I learned for you. Here's another," Warwick said while he snapped his right arm down and a metal whip shot out of his hand.

The whip had like a life of its own, twisting and thrashing about. Warwick lashed the whip back behind him and swung it at Cleburne, whose instinct was for his suit to take the blunt of the assault. However, no suit activated while the whip struck across Cleburne's head, cutting a gash through his mask, cutting into his scalp and sent him reeling backwards, causing him to fall onto his back.

Cleburne fought to sit up while his head stung of pain and he felt blood running down his face, streaming into his eyes, while he sat up, only for him to see Warwick swinging the whip at him again. This time Cleburne tried to block the whip with his right arm but he felt a sharp pain in his arm and heard a cracking sound while the whip struck his arm.

Cleburne screamed out at this new pain and grabbed his broke arm with his good arm before he tried to stand up with his free arm, only to feel the whip wrap around his left leg. With a quick jerk on the whip, Warwick caused Cleburne to spin around in mid air and fall face down to the ground. Cleburne still tried to get up with a one handed push up but he felt pain in his left knee and he collapsed onto the floor. He tried to get up again while he fought through the pain he was feeling.

When Cleburne managed to get up into a kneeling position, he felt the whip wrap around his chest and picking him up off the ground and turned him to face Warwick, who was manipulating the whip into bringing Cleburne to him, stopping Cleburne inches from his face. Cleburne stared at Warwick's glowing blue eyes with his now normal sky blue eyes while his eyes winced from the pain he felt rocking his body.

"You're nothing but a regular man now, Cleburne. There is nothing you can do to me as long as your nanos are dead and they will stay dead because there is nothing you can to about it," said Warwick then he laughed another sinister laugh.

"I'm…normal," said Cleburne in a half whisper while he struggled to speak because the whip around his chest was tightening its grip around him and was causing sounds of ribs cracking as it tightened.

"Yes, you're normal. A mere man now. I'll have my way with your friends then I come back and finish you," Warwick said while he lifted Cleburne by the whip over his head and slung Cleburne across the room.

When Cleburne hit the floor, he bounced on impact and rolled to a stop, facing Warwick. Cleburne watched as Warwick turned from him and went to the door which would lead to where Shego and the teens were. All Cleburne could do was lift his left arm in a vain attempt to grab a, now, distance Warwick and he watched as Warwick turned and headed the way Shego went. All Cleburne said before he passed out was a whispered, "no."


	9. Nightmares

"To remember is divine,

Though memories are never joyful,

For happiness and sadness are combine,

To make one wonderful."

(APP)

* * *

Chapter 9: Nightmares 

While unconsciousness over took Cleburne, he began to dream. A vision appeared in his eyes. It was of a teenage Shego smiling at him while she walked up to him in a school hallway. Before she was to him, Shego started to fade away while everything went dark. A moment later, a new dream started. It was of a little girl playing on the floor, who turned her head and looked at him, smiled at him, before she waved at him to come to her.

The little girl asked when Cleburne got to her, "Want to play with me...Nathaniel?"

"Sure, kiddo," Cleburne heard himself say before his dreaming changed again. This time it was the day of his first mission.

* * *

"You understand Nathaniel that the prime minister nor his family is to be hurt. There are reports of an assassination attempt is to take place within the week. You're their last hope. Don't fail us or the Russians might look to take Georgia back by force," said an old man looking at Cleburne over the rim of his glasses.

"Understood...General Copper," Cleburne heard himself say without any emotion.

* * *

The dream changed again to the day Cleburne met the prime minister and his family.

"So...you're the one they sent. Can't believe they only sent one man," said a middle age man in a business suit while they stood outside a house while snow fell around him.

Cleburne was dressed in an urban fatigue and he was wearing a mask with only holes for his eyes and with the same gun, he brought to the center, cradled in his arms.

A translator came up Cleburne, but Cleburne waved him off and spoke the native tongue himself, "I'm more than just a man Mr. Ptouv. Get everyone inside until this thing blows over."

"Ok. But we're counting on you," Ptouv said while he shook his head and waved Cleburne into the home.

After they went into the three story house, a little girl, that was playing on the floor at the first of the dream, ran by Cleburne, bumping into him.

"Hey kiddo, you always that hyper," Cleburne questioned while he watched her go into the next room.

"Excuse Shelly, she's always that way," Ptouv explained while he went into the living room and motioned Cleburne to follow him.

"So...Mr. Ptouv, do you know whose after you and why," Cleburne inquired while he sat on a couch beside Ptouv.

"Well...all we know is it might be a hired hit man out of Germany and the Russians hired him to shut me up. They will kill my family to make sure I do," Ptouv said with sadness in his voice while he rubbed his forehead with a hand.

"It's the interest of the US to see that you live until everything is settled," Cleburne stated while he watched people moved about the house.

"You act like this is just another job to you," Ptouv said while he snapped his hand from his head.

Cleburne shrugged his shoulders and stated, "It's...my first job and don't let looks fool you. I'm more capable of keeping everyone in this house alive."

"Your first job! Oh great. I paid good money to the US, which should have bought me an entire squad of their finest! But they send one man and it is his first time in the field," Ptouv snapped while showing the anger he felt by beating his hands against the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Fine. I prove to you I'm more than capable of protecting you and your family," Cleburne said before his suit activated.

"What in the world," exclaimed Ptouv while he jumped out of the chair.

"Relax...Prime Minister. As I said I'm more than just a man," Cleburne said in his choking voice while he looked up at Ptouv with his red eyes.

Ptouv stared at Cleburne with wonder for a second before he relaxed and said, "Umm…yeah I see that now. I feel better now. Would you like to walk around the place for a bit?"

"Yes...I would," Cleburne said while he got up to walk over the house and turned his suit off.

Cleburne walked around the house for a while before he came into a bedroom. There, sitting on the floor, was the little girl, who was playing with dolls. She turned her head when she noticed Cleburne standing behind her and she asked softly, "What's your name?"

"I...don't know, but I go by Nathaniel," Cleburne said while he looked around the bedroom.

Shelly let out a giggle and asked, "Want to play with me...Nathaniel?"

Cleburne shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, kiddo."

After Cleburne's statement, he walked over to Shelly and kneeled down beside her. He played dolls with the little girl for a little while before he stood up and headed to another part of the house. When Cleburne entered a long hall his dream changed.

* * *

He was running back up the hall to the same bedroom, in the dead of night with his gun to his shoulder, while there came sounds of the little girl screaming. Cleburne ran right through the door into the bedroom, knocking it into the floor and he turned his gun to the right, only to see a man kneeling with the little girl at his side. The man wore a black suit with red stripes on its side. His hair was short and was the color of gray. His eyes were pale blue, on most white like Cleburne's. The man was speaking softly in German to the little girl, who was just looking at him with a scared look.

When she saw Cleburne standing there, she screamed, "Nathaniel, help me!"

"Hold on, kiddo. Who are you and what you want," Cleburne said while he clicked the safety off on his gun.

"My name isn't important, but it will be someday. So...until then call me...Warwick," the man said while speaking in German.

"Well, Warwick, leave her alone or I rip you limb from limb," Cleburne snapped back in German.

"I like to see you try," Warwick said before a smile appeared on his face.

Cleburne didn't hesitate has he brought his gun around, pointing it at Warwick, and fired a three round burst. To Cleburne's surprise, a suit like his own covered over Warwick when the bullets met him. When the bullets struck against Warwick's suit, they ricochet into the little girl, killing her. After the girl fell to the floor, Cleburne just stood there with a shocked look in his eyes while Warwick got up, laughing at the scene. Cleburne just stared at the little girl, hoping what just happened hadn't and lowered his gun down, dropping it. Cleburne wasn't even watching Warwick, who was walking up to Cleburne.

When Warwick got to Cleburne, he said in a hissing voice, "Well, Nat. Don't think I could have done that any better myself."

Cleburne just turned and looked at him with lifeless eyes. Warwick pulled back one of his fist and struck Cleburne in the chest, causing his suit to activate, but sent him right through the third story window. Cleburne didn't even fight the fall while he watched Warwick, back normal, looking down at him through the broken window. Cleburne fell right into the top of a car parked at the house, crushing the car and he laid there, still looking up at the window while the snow continued to fall.

* * *

Cleburne heard all kinds of screams coming from the house, but he had no will to get up and help while choked sobs came from him with the suit still on. While the screams continued in Cleburne's mind, he woke back up in the large room, staring at a rat squealing in his face. Cleburne sat straight up, but he rose too quickly because the second he was sitting up right, pain rocked his body, causing him to fall back down. While he laid there feeling the pain, a feeling of complete shame washed over him while the pain subsided.

_Have I failed again? What good can I do now? Is there still time,_ Cleburne questioned to himself when he looked at his watch, only two minutes had past.

He let out a sad sigh and tried to get up again. After he stood on his only good leg, Cleburne tried to hold his broke arm with his good arm, but his ribs hurt more, so he let his broke arm hang limp at his side and held his chest instead.

While Cleburne stood there in his broken state, he thought, _Not again. Too many are counting on me. If not me who then? Shelly counted on me. I failed her. Shego and the kids are counting on me. Can I fail them too? I must try to be of some help even in this shape. Even if I die trying._

After his thought, Cleburne started limping slowly toward the door leading to either his success or failure. When he got to the door, he nearly collapsed, but he fought to stay up. After he managed to get his footing back, Cleburne turned while he went through the door and headed the way Shego and Warwick went.


	10. Jail Break and Dragon Skin

Chapter 10: Jail break and Dragon Skin

Unaware of Cleburne's condition, Kim and Ron moved stealthy and silently up the corridor they went down. They followed their compasses East, through the varies turns and twists, until they made it to a set of stairs leading up to the next floor, which they took. When they got up to the next floor, they saw no one around and headed through the offices on this floor. When they were nearing the next set of stairs, while in one of the offices, they heard two men speaking to one another in German.

Kim and Ron halted in the office and Kim peeked through the glass divider toward the sound of the men. She saw that they were just like the ones Cleburne dealt with on the floor below. The problem was they were guarding the stairs Kim and Ron needed to take. Kim thought of a plan while she stared at the men.

"Ron, run across the aisle there and let them see you do it. I take care of the rest," Kim whispered while she still was watching the men.

"Are you crazy, KP!? Cleburne warned me not to be just a distraction," Ron whispered back while he leaned his head over a desk and looked at the men.

Kim snapped her look to Ron and she whispered "Look, Ron. Cleburne isn't here to deal with them. We have to make do with what we got. If you got a better plan that didn't involve us coming out with guns blazing, I'm all ears."

"Alright KP. Wish me luck," Ron said in defeat while he began to slip to the edge of the aisle. He stayed in the shadow of the cabinet that he was propped up against.

Ron took a deep breathe and ran out into the aisle and started waving his arms while he screamed out, "Hey, big German dudes over here!"

"Hey, you, stop right there," said one of the men with a thick German accent while he took his gun off his shoulder.

"No can do, see you later," Ron replied while he turned and bolted across the aisle into the next office.

The two men, with their guns now in their hands, took off running to where they last saw Ron. When they got to where they saw him last, they pointed their guns into the office Ron ran into.

The same one that spoke before said, "Alright, kid, come out of there or we'll shoot the whole room up."

But before they could, Kim came out of the office behind them. While they turned to point their guns at her, she roundhouse kicked the first one's gun to the side that turned on her and punched him right between the eyes. While he collapsed to the ground, the second man was about to raise his gun at Kim. Before he could, Ron leapt out of the office he was in and wrapped his arm around the man's neck. Ron held onto the man for a second before he used his weight to bring the man down to the floor. After a few seconds, the man went limp from Ron choking him out.

After the man was still, Ron pushed the man off of him, got up, and dusted himself off before he said, "Hey, KP. That worked!"

"Yes, Ron, just hope they stay out of it until we get the scientists out of here. Let's get going," Kim said while she took off running to the stairs.

They made their way up to the next floor, which looked like it was the medical part of the center because the halls resembled a hospital. They moved up the halls, heading East without seeing anyone. When they came to the most Eastern side of the floor, they came up to a door that read "Candidates Rooms" and while reading this, Kim raised one of her eyebrows.

* * *

"Hey, Ron. You wondering what I'm wondering," Kim said while she nodded at the sign. 

Ron scratched his head for a second before he questioned, "That I should have brought some nacos with us?"

"No, Ron. If Cleburne's room is behind this door. Course, we have to go in here anyways since the scientists are being held past this door. Wouldn't hurt if we look around in the rooms if we have time," Kim said while she started turning the door knob.

"I don't know, KP. Cleburne will be very tweaked if he found out we were in his room snooping around," Ron said while he waved his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But it help to clear up some of the mystery about him," Kim said while she eased the door open, but she stopped opening it when she saw the shadow of a soldier around the corner.

"Ron! There is a soldier in here," Kim said only loud enough for Ron to here her.

"Really!? KP, What we going to do," Ron said, whispering back.

"Relax, Ron! Stay here and wait until I tell you to come on in and watch these halls for more," whispered Kim while she eased the door open more and slipped into the room.

Kim moved gently over to the wall close to her, that was on the same side as the corner, and watched the shadow of the soldier to see if he heard her. The shadow stayed right where she first saw it. Kim let out a soft sigh and realized she had her hand on the pistol at her side. She yanked her hand away from the gun and shook her arm.

_Get a grip Kim. Just relax,_ Kim thought.

Before another mental remark hit her, _I don't know how far this man is from the corner. If he's close then I can deal with him with a well placed kick, but if he's farther down then I have to do something to deal with him without using this gun,_ while an idea came to her.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out her grappling hook hair dryer while she thought, _As long as I don't hit somewhere soft on him, I won't kill him._

Kim, with hair dryer in hand, side stepped up to the corner. When she neared the corner, she thought, _Now or nothing,_ and swung around the corner looking down the hall with her hair dryer pointed out in front of her.

The soldier, more than 20 feet from the corner, didn't notice Kim at first, but a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye made him turn all the way around and saw Kim looking back at him. Before the man could bring the gun down off his shoulder, Kim aimed the hair dryer, pressed the trigger, and she watched the grappling hook flew toward the man, who went wide eye seeing the claw and cable coming at him. Before the man could react to this, the grappling hook struck him in the helmet causing him to reel backwards, collapsing on his back. Kim, dropping the hair dryer, ran up to the man only to see him out cold.

Kim let out a sigh of relief before she said, whispering into her mic, "Ron its safe to come in now."

When Ron got to Kim, he picking up the hair dryer said, "Wow, KP. Didn't know you could do that with this."

"No big. But now that I know, I'll might use it that way more often," Kim said after she took the hair dryer back from Ron and retracted the grappling hook.

"Umm, KP. We have a problem," Ron said after he walked over and looked at the doors to the rooms.

"What's that Ron," Kim asked while she turned to see Ron pushing buttons on a console by the door.

"We're gonna need a keycard to get these people out of here," Ron said right before he pounded a fist against the console

"Well, maybe this guard has one on him," Kim said while she began to search the man. Sure enough the guard had a key card.

Kim smiled at the coincidence and took the card before she gave it to Ron saying as she did, "Here try it out while I get in touch with Cleburne to see how we're going to get all of the scientists out of here."

While Ron slide the card into the slot, Kim switched her headset to channel two and clicked twice then back to four. She waited a moment for Cleburne to answer, but she didn't get a response out of him.

After a few seconds of waiting for Cleburne to answer, Kim heard Ron say behind her, "Umm, KP. You might want to deal with this."

* * *

Hearing how surprised Ron sounded, Kim turned around to see Ron looking at two men she knew and learned to hate meeting. One was a blue skinned, black, wiry, hair man, clad in his usual lab coat and the other was wearing a metal dome on his head. Both were rubbing their eyes as if its been the first time they saw any kind of light for hours and when their vision cleared both in unison said, "Kim Possible!" 

"Well, isn't it Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor. They actually had you two in the same room? Surprised you two didn't destroy the place to try and to get away from one another," Kim said with a smile on her face and her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing here, Possible," Drakken demanded while he turned and saw Ron standing beside him looking up at him with a smile on his face, "and the buffoon?"

"Hey, you said my name once. Why can't you remember to say it again," Ron snappedwith an angry look.

"Enough, Ron. Drakken, we are here to get you and all the other scientists out of here,"Kim explained while she neared them.

"That job I usually let Shego take care of," Drakken said while he started back into the room that held him.

"Well, Shego is business doing something else right now. But if you like, I can lock you back up in there and let her come for you later. If she has time that is," Kim said with a smile.

Drakken slummed his shoulders and stated, "Fine. Possible, I let you rescue me for now, but don't think I owe you anything."

"Fine by me and if you promise to help us get the rest out, I won't take you in after this is over, but I will come after you later," Kim said while she went up to the next door to open it.

"I don't have much of a choice do I," Drakken questioned while he lowered his shoulders.

"Not really," Kim said while she slide the card through the next door's slot.

"Zo vhat you vant uz to do," Demenator questioned while he begin to move toward where Kim was.

"Just count the scientist as they come out. Then we will have to figure out how to get down two floors without being noticed," Kim explained while the door slid open

* * *

Shego, during the time Kim and Ron took on the two guards at the stairs, had managed to slip by three different patrols and was now on the third floor. When she came through the door on to the floor, she walked onto a walkway above a very open, very large room. Across the room, she saw that the WMD was a ICBM sitting on a silo launch pad ready to launch. After she walked up to the guardrail on the walkway, she heard men talking below her. 

Shego looked down and saw three men were seated around a table, joking about something. Shego looked around the room for a second, seeing no one else in the room. Shego flashed an evil smile before she backed up from the rail and took off running at it. The second she got to the rail, she put a foot on the rail and jumped up over the rail, sailing above the men, coming right down on the table with her feet and hands. When Shego landed on the table, the legs for the table broke and Shego rode it down. The men were frozen in motion by this display. One was even holding a drink near his mouth and was wide-eyed.

Before the men could even react, Shego gave them an evil smirk while she stood up and said, "Hello boys,"

Wasting no time, Shego pulled up her flaming talons and blasted two of the men across the room. The third man tried to get a pistol out of his holster, but before he could Shego put two fingers of her flaming hand to the man's forehead and said, "Don't" before she blasted him over his chair.

Shego looked around the room for a second before she yanked her night vision goggles off and she threw the rifle, she had, down while she took off toward the missile. When Shego got near the missile, she could tell the missile was a two stage missile. The first stage was to get the missile into space, then the other part was to break up into smaller missiles and hit several targets.

Shego thought while she pulled out a C-4 block, _Well, this is a waste of good technology. Course, I never would have thought to use something like this nor would I want to._

* * *

While Shego placed the explosive on the missile, she heard a clanking sound as if a gun was being picked up behind her. Shego whipped around to see one of the men she blasted had came to and was coming toward her with an AK-74 pointed at her. Shego raised her hands as if she was giving up and when the man got near her, she gave him another evil smile. 

The man shook his head at Shego's look and he said in his thick german accent, "Oh no you don't."

He knelt down in a hurry and fired three shots at Shego. The man's aim was true because all three bullets struck Shego in the chest, causing her to fall backwards.

Shego laid there gasping for air while thinking she was shot and she looked at where the bullets hit her. She smiled at the sight because even though the bullets hit her, they didn't penetrate the dragon skin armor.

Then a quick mental comment came to her, _Thanks, Cleburne, for thinking ahead and I think I'll keep this._

Shego laid there pretending she was hurt until the man got to her. When he got to her, she rolled over while lighting her hands up saying, "Fooled ya," while she shot the man with both blasts

The blasts sent him flying into the air and he fell back down with a thud.

Shego got up looking at the man and said, "Ooo, that sure look like it hurt," before she went back to placing explosives on the missile. While she placed the C-4's, she laughed at the man sprawled out on the floor behind her.


	11. Remembering with Rage

Chapter 11: Remembering with Rage

Cleburne's condition could be described as near fatal. The fatigue he felt, consumed his strength with every step he took. For more than five years, he hasn't slept nor had he ate a true meal in months. This was taken a toil on his mind and body since the nanos he had relied on were no more. He stumbled several times while he went down the long corridors. Every time he fell, more pain shot through his body. Finally, he couldn't go on any farther after the last time he fell. After he struggled to his feet this last time, he propped himself up against a door. The second his weight was put against the door, the door swung open, causing him to fall straight down onto his back.

When he struck against the floor, more pain went through his body. The pain he felt this time was too intense and he had to fight to keep from passing out. While the pain racked him to the core, an anger so intense which he had never felt over took him before he rolled over and crawled into the room he fell into.

In the next instant, he reached back and kicked the door, slamming it shut, cursing himself as he did in a struggling voice, "You damn fool!"

He fought to stand up, but he fell back down. While he fell, he accidentally flipped a switch that turned the lights and monitors on in the room. When Cleburne was struggling to get up a second time, he noticed he was in a room that had monitors all along every wall and a table and chair across from him. After he got up, he made his way to the chair and sat down in it. He sat there for a moment before he began to beat himself down with his own words.

"Look at me. I can't even make it to the stairs. Your pathetic, weak, stupid and a damn fool! What could you possibly do anyways if you caught up to Warwick," he said with anger.

After his statement, he slammed a fist against the table but he reached he back and held his side when he done this because pain shot up his rib cage.

The second his ribs started to hurt, he had a terrible cough and when he coughed, he tasted blood. Cleburne ripped off his mask and wiped the blood from his lips before he laid the mask down on the table. Afterwards, he noticed his reflection in one of the monitors.

A thought hit him, _Its been a long time since I saw that face. The last time I saw you was when I had no scars nor any cuts on my head. You have changed so much since then. _

He looked at the cut on his head, through blood matted hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in months, using the monitor as a mirror and while he looked at it, another cough hit him causing him to taste blood again. This time he didn't even bother to wipe the blood away while more pain went through his body. When he was coughing, he accidentally pressed a button under the table with his good knee.

On the monitors came up a saying, "Uploading in progress," which he noticed while he watched one of the monitors with half opened eyes.

* * *

After a few seconds, the monitors went blank and an imagine of a lab came up with a long table placed in the middle of the lab. Behind the long table stood thirteen men, all of which looked the same age. Cleburne realized who these men were after he studied them for a moment. He knew everyone one of them and at the end of the table stood a younger him before the experiment with his arms crossed before his chest and he looking at the floor.

He chuckled a little at his younger self while he thought, _I haven't changed much since then._

After Cleburne stared at the monitor for a moment, it occurred to him while he looked around the room, where he was sitting at. He pushed the chair over to a switch by him and flipped it on. This caused all kinds of lights come on through the windows before him. It was the same room he was seeing on the monitors. He looked into the room for a second then back up to the monitors, in time to see a man in his late forties, with a white lab coat on, walking into view.

Cleburne stared at the man for a second before he realized who he thought the man was and Cleburne whispered, "Dad!?"

The man, who Cleburne believed was his father, turned and faced the camera and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, congressmen and generals. I am Mark Lawson. I have been appointed by all of you to be head of this project...the Orion Project. If this experiment is successful, then we will open a new door to countless military as well as medical applications. As you can see we have selected thirteen individuals of varies traits. This is for the testing of different people. We will first test the individuals endurance and strengths then go on to the first phase of the project."

Mark turned and walked up to the first man in the line and said, "William Cooper your name is no more until this is project is over. Your now only to be known as subject one or just one."

While Mark walked up to the next man, Cleburne searched around the table and room by pushing the chair around before he found the keyboard that worked the video and he thought when he heard one's name, _Was he General Cooper's son?_

When Mark began to speak to the next man, Cleburne fast forward it to right as Mark finished talking to the man before the younger Cleburne. Cleburne hit play on the keyboard while it sat in his lap and he watched the video, with hopeful anxiety, while Mark walked up to his younger self and said, "And last but not least. My son your name isn't yours anymore until this is over. You are to be called thirteen until then. Its an unlucky number, but I have always had luck with that number."

Cleburne stopped the video right after his father stopped speaking and left the screen.

* * *

In the next instant, Cleburne slammed his good hand against the table again and said, "That wasn't what I wanted you to say dad! What is my name!"

After Cleburne's fiery statement, he coughed again, causing more pain in his ribs. After he quit coughing, Cleburne continued the video again with a feeling of melancholy. The video started showing all thirteen men going through physical exertion. He began to feel a little less depressed when he remembered he was the only one out of the group to run twenty miles on the treadmill and still be able to continue the rest of the exercises.

Following the scenes of the men going through exercise, the monitors went blank and came back on showing the lab again. This time all the men were strapped into chairs with a strange green color vial hung above them and the liquid had a glow to it. After the camera panned by all the men, Cleburne heard his father explaining everything, out of view, that was going on, while every man including the younger Cleburne were injected with the substance in the vials.

In seconds, the men began to struggle and moan in pain. While the camera panned to show the look on Mark's face, which was of pure sadness, there could be wails heard from the men. The pain and moans grew louder, but moments later, they all fell silent as they all passed out one by one from the intense pain. He remembered the way pain felt.

_It was pure hell,_ thought Cleburne while the monitors went blank again.

* * *

The next time the video showed something, it showed Mark in the room Cleburne was sitting in.

Mark nodded to the camera and said in a sober tone, "Its well into the fourth day of the Orion project. We already lost three subjects...two were found in their rooms dead. The cause of their deaths was a erupted heart and the third subject was found dead in his room dead by self hanging. We didn't foresee such drastic side effects caused by the nanos. Apparently the white blood cells are attacking the nanos, which is the cause for the subjects to feel extreme pain, and this is causing the body to build up pressure as well, which is the cause of the two subjects hearts to explode. We have ran blood test on all subjects dead or alive and the facts speak for themselves. As it stands right now...we very well might lose two more subjects before night fall," before the screens went blank again.

* * *

After a moment, the video came back on with Mark in the same room again before he said sadly, "Day fourteen of the project. There is only three subjects left...two of them won't survive to tomorrow. The other subjects that were alive ten days ago, have died from the same symptoms. A few, though, were found in their rooms turned inside out, as if their whole body exploded from the build up pressure. Another died from the hands of one my associates. The subject begged for mercy and death which my associate granted. He will, however, be going to jail for helping in the suicide-murder. The only subject still alive and seems the most resistant to the side effects is thirteen. I'm proud he has hung in there, which has dumbfounded me during the beginning nanos injections. He felt the same pain and had the same symptoms as the others, but after three days, his white blood cells and nanos started working together instead of fighting. I didn't know why until today. I discovered why after a blood sample turned up that was took the day this program started. Subject thirteen asked to volunteer for the experiment the day before the starting date of the program. He came storming into the house that day. I asked him what was the matter. He simply told me, 'She left.' I asked 'She?' He replied back with anger while saying 'Yes Sheila has, dad. Not even a goodbye. I don't understand it. We are or were in love I thought and even talked about getting married after our graduation.'"

_Sheila? Shego? Is that why I remember you? Then its true you and I were in love, even close enough to talk about marriage,_ Cleburne wondered while he continued to watch the video.

" 'Well son it happens' I said 'don't worry about it,' he replied back, 'I won't but I never forget nor forgive her for doing this. Dad, I want to be in the program'. When he asked me that it shocked me, but he insisted to be involved. I couldn't stop him. He signed his name to the list before I could stop the names from going through. Thirteen, however, has now forgotten this Sheila girl because there is another side effect that risen. The nanos actually erase the subject's memory. It seems the nanos have developed a response to anything stressing Thirteen...even memories. So the key to the puzzle to why thirteen continues to survive is solved. Emotions is what kept him going, even now they do, but he doesn't know why he feels a certain why anymore. Anger drives him to continue to live even when he should have died earlier. I'm proud of you son."

With Mark's last words, Cleburne felt himself tearing up, but he could not understand why. He wiped the tears out of his eyes while he fast forward the video to see his father speaking again in the same room.

* * *

"Day 41. Thirteen is the only one left. He has pasted the first stage of phase one and continues to improve. The nanos have changed Thirteen beyond what we expected. He can now run 50 miles without stopping and can lift five times his weight. Phase two and three is next. These will involve tricking the nanos into creating varies equipment in Thirteen. There will be another injection to cause the nanos to response to direction. I have only one fear about this. As with phase one, we didn't know what the side effects will be until after the injections have occurred. I just hope Thirteen will continue to surprise us," Mark said while a tear ran down his cheek.

Cleburne fast forward the video again because he didn't want to see his father that way. He stopped the video at a point were his father appeared again in the room.

* * *

Behind Mark, Cleburne saw things flying around in the lab.

Mark said after watching this himself, "As I thought there were side effects. None of us are brave enough to enter the lab at this time. The anger that was driving Thirteen to live has turned into a full rage. The nanos have successfully created the varies equipment in Thirteen. The suit he is now wearing all the time is completely invincible to all be the most harden projectiles. It was developed by the military for future purposes. They said it was a titanium composite that we even don't know what it consist of. After 24 hours, the rage will subside, while the pain he is feeling lessens. Then we will bring him back to his room. Hopefully this outburst is the last one of this stage of the project because within the week we will take Thirteen through another phase of development. This will pertain to some kind of self surviving nanos that will keep him alive beyond even the oldest living person. The researchers of this phase told me to expect one of two side effects, which will be if the nanos don't act the way they suppose to then Thirteen could very well starve to death...the other is the nanos would over react and build Thirteen's body fat beyond human tolerance, causing Thirteen to bloat and eventually explode,"

After Mark stopped speaking, he let out a sigh and turned to watch the younger Cleburne trashing the lab. Cleburne begin to remember how much his father cared about him and he wonder where was his father at now. The next time on the video, Cleburne got his answer.

* * *

Mark said in the sadness voice Cleburne ever heard his father speak in, "I should have never let him in here. Its all my fault. The fourth stage was nearly a failure. Thirteen's nanos didn't react the way we wanted them to for nearly four weeks. Thirteen is beyond starving to death. He should have died a week ago, but his emotions continue to let him live. I always knew he wasn't a quitter, but I still don't know why he wants to live. He's just skin and bones now. He doesn't even know where he is. Finally, today the nanos are responding the way we want them to. We don't know why they have. There is plans to start the fifth phase in a month which will solve the problem of the nanos not being protected from an EMP charge as well as adding replication nanos. These nanos will recreate any other nanos that shorts out or is damaged. The only side effect we believe will happen is there be no way to ever remove the nanos from Thirteen's blood stream without draining all of his blood out of his body. So...once he is injected with the vial he forever, until his death, be what he is now. The other researchers have placed the vial of nanos in the lab, but the new phase I can't go through with. I have hurt my son too much. May he forgive me. That is if he ever remember who I am. I'm so sorry Merrick, someday please forgive me."

The second Cleburne heard his father say Merrick, he sat up straight in the seat and he began to have a terrible headache. While the pain of the headache increased, the memory block that kept his mind locked up cracked then shattered and every memory in his life rushed back into his mind.

* * *

"I...I'm...Merrick...Merrick Lawson. Thank you dad, that one word makes up for everything," whispered Merrick while he looked back up to the monitor to see his father about to get up when an explosion occurred in the lab.

While Merrick watched the video, he saw a black figure in the back ground run by.

_What was that,_ Merrick thought, who rewind the video and watch it again. The figure he knew for it was Warwick.

_So it was you who caused the accident, I..._ Merrick thought, but he stopped thinking when he heard his father scream, "Merrick!" on the video.

Mark jumped to his feet and went into the lab, only to disappear in a secondary explosion.

* * *

"No! That is it! I have had enough," Merrick screamed at the sight of his father being vaporized

While rage engulfed Merrick beyond he very felt, he thought, _There's only one option now. I have to find that vial. I got too many scores to settle now. Warwick you killed my father, caused me to kill Shelly, beaten me to near death, and now you think your going to have your way with Sheila. Just wait. I have a promise to keep to Shelly._

He stood straight up even on a bad leg and started toward the door leading into the lab. The pain shot through him, but now his rage was fueling his will. He entered the lab and went over to several lockers. He opened everyone of them until he finally found a case that he thought held the vial. He opened the case and looked inside the case. He saw that there was a vial in it that was glowing a strange fiery red color. He sat the case on a lab table and he started looking all over the lab for a syringe. He found one and filled it up with the red liquid. While he held the needle in one hand, Merrick undid his vest and jacket, letting them fall to the floor, leaving only his black t-shirt on.

After Merrick unclothed himself, he stood there looking at the red liquid in his hand and he thought, _I always wanted to be normal. I never have been. If this is normal, I realize I hate it. What good are you normal when you can't help the people you care about it?_

In the next instants, he turned the needle so it pointed up to his chest; he took a deep breathe, and rammed the needle between his ribs piercing his heart. He pushed the red liquid into his heart. While the liquid started coursing through his veins, he pulled the needle out and dropped the syringe down on the floor. He looked around for a second while nothing happened. In the next moment, the most intense pain he ever felt raced threw his body, even his first injection of nanos didn't compare to what he felt now. He fell down to his knees and started screaming at the top of his lungs. He fell on his back while the pain coursed through him and he thrashed out and kicked in every direction.

He could no longer could scream while the pain grew with strength. He realized something while the pain was starting to make him pass out. He was holding his head with both of his hands. He rolled around on the floor for a few more seconds then he went still. His eyes had a red glow to them and in seconds, the pain subsided. He blinked and his eyes were back to their normal pale blue.

* * *

He sat up, looked around, and whispered at first, "Never again" before he stood up and he said in a louder voice while he started to stand, "Never again."

After the repeat of his words, he stood back up straight and his wrath returned.

Merrick screamed through clenched teeth while his muscles tensed up, "Never again, Warwick!"

He took a deep breathe and took off running through the room with monitors, knocking the door off the hinges, that caused him to fall, and clear across the hall before he ran up the hall toward Warwick and Shego.

All along the way he thought, _Hold on, Sheila, I'm coming,_ while his rage became to the point were he would lash out at the next thing that moved.

A poor soldier felt that fury while Merrick ran up toward the stairs. The soldier fired at him, only to cause Merrick's suit to activate. The soldier dropped his gun at the sight of this and started to run away, but Merrick was right behind him. When Merrick got to him, he grabbed the man by the back of the neck and threw him through a wall at the stairs, while Merrick continued running.

When he got to the stairs, Merrick screamed out, "Warwick," while he started up the stairs and turned off his suit.


	12. Final Conflict

A/N: To keep the T rating, I must inform readers that there will be some graphic violence at the end of this chapter. So, everyone has been warned.

* * *

Chapter 12: Final Conflict

During the time Merrick was watching the video, Kim and Ron along with Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor released every single scientist except one who was shot to death by the Sons of Rah for trying to escape. The problem was still how to get this many down two flights of stairs. Kim tried several times to reach Merrick, who she still thought was Cleburne, but she never got in touch with him. Not knowing what else to do, Kim decided to put the care of five scientists a piece between Ron and her. Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor got the job of watching four a piece. They decided to move down all together. They made it to the first set of stairs without any trouble. While the group walked by the two men Kim and Ron struggled with, there came a large explosion that rocked the entire center, causing an alarm to sound.

"Oh great. Shego decided at the right time to set the bombs off," Kim said while she got back up from the rumbling and motioned everyone to continue on. The group made it to the next set of stairs and headed down to the fourth floor.

After Kim and Ron led the group through the many corridors, they came back to the door that would lead them into the large room. While Kim started into the room, she heard all kinds of footsteps coming from the door on the other side of the room. When Kim heard this, she back stepped into the corridor where everyone else was. While Kim was getting out of sight of the doorway, she saw shadows of several men in the corridor on the other side.

"Ron, we got a problem," Kim said as she knelt by the door.

"What's wrong KP," Ron asked before he heard what the problem was.

The same footsteps were heard coming into the large room.

* * *

Shego had already planted all the explosives before Kim and Ron had the last scientist out. She ran back up to the balcony, but she couldn't find a way back up there. While Shego looked for a place to get back up to the balcony, she heard heavy foot steps walking up to a door by her. Before Shego could react, the door came flying at her. She flamed up her hands and punched the door, sending it flying in every direction. While Shego looked through the broken door, she noticed something was standing in the door way that looked like it was twisting the hall like Cleburne did to the clouds.

Shego turned her head to one side and asked, "Cleburne?"

"No dear child, he won't be joining us," said a hissing voice.

"What! Warwick? What have you done with Cleburne," Shego stammered out while she looked terrified.

"I just let him have what he wanted, but I'm not finished," Warwick said while he rushed Shego and grabbed her by the throat.

Shego fought Warwick, clawing and blasting him, but nothing worked.

"Why are you doing this," Shego asked while she continue to struggle.

"Dear child, it's easy to figure out. It's for people to bow to me like the god I am. I want the world. If I can't have it, then I will burn it to the ground," Warwick explained while he reappeared.

The second Warwick reappeared, Shego stopped fighting and reached into her backpack, pulling out the detonator for the C-4.

As Shego moved the detonator into Warwick's eyes, all he could say was, "No," which Shego replied back, "Doy, yes" before she clicked the C-4's off.

The explosion was so massive it sent both Shego and Warwick flying against the wall.

When Warwick got up, he said, "No! All that time and money. You! Your gonna die now you stupid bitch," while he bent down and picked Shego back up by the throat before he started to squeeze the life out of her.

Shego, still dazed from the blast, didn't try to fight back, but was limp in Warwick's hand.

* * *

As Shego's eyes started to roll into the back of her head, she thought she heard a calm voice saying from behind Warwick, "Put her down, Warwick. I won't ask you again."

"You're kidding, Cleburne. What could you do now," Warwick said while he increased the grip he had on Shego's neck.

A soft growl was heard behind Warwick before the same voice said, "My name isn't Cleburne. It's Merrick."

"Merrick? What is that the name for next week," laughed Warwick while he turned with Shego still in his hand and saw that Merrick had no mask.

"No, Warwick, its not. It's the name my father, the man you killed here, gave me," Merrick snapped as he went into his Hap Ki Do fighting stance.

"I killed your father? Now I really will have something to laugh about and you quit hiding that face. No matter, you're a fool! I could crush you like nothing now, which I should have done earlier. So I fix that mistake now. I'll kill you first Merrick like I killed your so called father, then deal with this one afterwards," Warwick stated while he dropped Shego and charged Merrick.

While Shego was laying there, gasping for air, she watched Warwick charge Merrick.

She whispered, "Merrick," as if the name stuck in her mind before she slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

Merrick didn't turn and run nor tried to brace for Warwick. He just smiled while Warwick struck him, sending him flying across the room and crashing through several barrels. Warwick laughed at striking Merrick, but stopped laughing when Merrick stood back up among the barrels with his suit on, as the fire from the explosion blazed behind him. This look of Merrick was eerie, as if a demon with red eyes was coming out of the fire.

"What!? It can't be. I stopped you from doing that! How is this possible," Warwick stated nearly in a fit.

"You were right Warwick. I never had the fifth phase, but where are we now. Wouldn't be too hard to have that fifth phase, would it,"Merrick said in his choking voice while he lowered his eyes at Warwick and they glowed bright red before he added, "Now, Warwick. What am I to do about you? I made a promise to a little girl long ago I rip you limb from limb if you didn't leave her alone!"

"Little girl? Little girl? Umm, don't remember her. Oh wait! Was it the one you shot? That was a classic. I still like to see you try," Warwick said while he started to laugh again.

"I shot her by accident. I was trying to kill you, which now I will do," Merrick said while he charged Warwick, who was surprised by this and tried to punch Merrick, but Merrick caught him by the arm and slung him across the room.

* * *

With Warwick out of the way at the moment, Merrick ran up to Shego while he deactivated his suit. When Shego was helped up, she realized, as her senses came back, that the Merrick was helping her up without his mask on."Cleburne, you never needed a mask to hide your face," Shego said in a weak voice. 

"Thanks Sheila, my real name is Merrick. When we get out of this, I'll explain everything. Can you walk?".

Shego nodded slowly her answer while she continued to feel dizzy.

Merrick eased his grip on Shego and stated, "We're about out of time. Get going and help Kim and Ron get the others out of here. Head down the hall and take the stairs to the right. They'll get you to the fourth floor."

"Why Merrick? I can stay and help you," Shego said still in a dazed state.

"No, Sheila. This I have to do on my own. I won't be able to handle seeing you get hurt. Besides I made a promise to Shelly to do this and I plan to or die trying," Merrick said while he walked toward Warwick.

"Shelly? Ok, I don't think I be much help anyways. Everything's still foggy to me, besides I think I got a broke rib maybe more. Please, Merrick, let's just get out of here and leave this place," Shego said while she slowly walked through the door Warwick and Merrick came in at.

She turned and watched Merrick for a second before she slipped down the hall after she saw he was not leaving with her.

* * *

"No, Sheila. I have had enough! Warwick," Merrick said while he walked toward Warwick and turned his suit on.

"So...you do have a fighting spirit. Good let's see what you really got," Warwick said as he stood back up.

"This fight you will not win, Warwick," Merrick stated and before Warwick could respond, Merrick rushed him and had him by the throat.

Merrick looked Warwick glowing eyes to glowing eyes while he picked Warwick up off the ground. Merrick's eyes flashed and he slung Warwick again across the room.

"Ooo, Merrick where have you gained this strength. Now your ready to fight the real me," Warwick said while he got back up and brought out his whip.

He lashed at Merrick with it, who caught it in one of his hands and Merrick said while his eyes glowed to the point the floor was bathed in red, "I get it from being sick of you trying to hurt people I care about!"

After Merrick' statement, he ripped the whip out of Warwick's hand, causing sparks to fly from Warwick's hand. While Merrick held the whip in his hand, he sighed before he threw the whip across the room. While the whip clattered behind him, Merrick stared at Warwick with eyes seemly to burn with a red fire before he raised a hand, motioning Warwick to bring it.

Warwick went in a rage and charged Merrick, who stood where he was, watching Warwick come at him. Right as Warwick was about to strike Merrick, he flipped kicked Warwick in the head, causing Warwick to flip over backwards and land right on his head and shoulders. Warwick laid there for a second, looking up at the red-eyed demon he had angered, circling him, like a wolf ready to rush in for the kill. Warwick started to feel a fear he had never felt before while he stood back up.

"Look, Merrick. Surely we can work something out," Warwick stated while he continued watching Merrick circle him.

"No, you will never see the sun rise again," Merrick said while he stopped where he was and stared at Warwick.

"We'll see about that" Warwick screamed while his fear turned to anger and he charged Merrick again.

Right as Warwick neared Merrick this time, Merrick sidestepped him and grabbed Warwick by the arm while he went by him. While Merrick started pulling on the arm, he put a leg into Warwick's side to give him leverage. After a second of pulling on the arm, Merrick felt it give and with another hard yank, he ripped the arm off of Warwick's shoulder. Warwick started screaming in agony while he grabbed his shoulder with the missing arm while blood poured out of the socket. While he staggered about, Warwick turned to see Merrick pulling back his own arm like a club and struck him in the head with it. On impact, Warwick fell to the ground while still holding his shoulder and felt one of his legs being raised in the air and he looked up to see Merrick pulling his leg up.

Merrick drew back a fist and punched the side of Warwick's knee, snapping the leg into an odd angle. Warwick watched as Merrick twisted the broken leg all the way around and yanked the leg loose at the knee, sending blood spurting up. This new pain caused Warwick to cry out in a piercing wail.

Merrick walked to the side of Warwick during these screams and stood over Warwick with Warwick's own leg still in his hand. Warwick stopped wailing and started moaning from the terrible pain he was feeling while Merrick stared down at him.

After a moment, Merrick said in a tone unlike his own while he dropped Warwick's leg, "I want you to beg for mercy, Warwick."

"Never! Not in a million years will I beg to you," Warwick hissed while he continued to whimper from the pain.

After Warwick's statement, Merrick drew up a leg over Warwick's head and shook his head while he said, "Fine by me" before he brought his foot down as if he was going to stomp Warwick in the head.

Before Merrick's foot reached Warwick, Warwick said, "Please no, Mer..." and he was silenced by Merrick's foot slamming into his head, flatting it, and burying it into the floor.

While Warwick laid there, his suit deactivated and showed the mess Merrick did to him.

Merrick just looked at Warwick for a second before he said in a sad choking voice, "Not even your death can heal my wounds."

After his statement, Merrick turned his back to Warwick before he deactivated his suit and ran down the hall Shego went down.

While he ran, he pressed two fingers to his temple and said, "Everyone do not say the call sign. Repeat. Do not say the call sign."


	13. Out of Time

Chapter 13: Out of Time

"Cleburne? Where have you been? I been trying to get in touch with you for a while. We got a sitch here at the door leading into the large room," Merrick heard Kim say back while he went down the stairs to the 4th floor.

"Kim, I was busying getting to know myself. My name isn't Cleburne, its Merrick," Merrick said and when he said his name, he sounded like he was laughing as if he was happy he could say his name, "and Kim, what's the problem. We're about out of time. Get those scientists out of here."

"Well, Merrick then, wait and see when you get here. Ron, don't," Kim said while Merrick heard the mic pick up a gunshot off in the distance and a bullet striking a wall.

"Kim!? You and the kid alright!"

"Yeah, but that one was close. Ok, Ron, don't try to see what their doing again."

"Stay safe, I'll be there any minute. You see Shego yet?"

"Yea, she just got here. She doesn't look so good," Kim replied while Shego was overheard on the mic saying something before the sound of her blasting something.

"What she say," Merrick questioned while he ran down the corridor that would lead him to the others.

"I said 'I should have waited on blowing the missile.' Now quit distracting me so I can keep these guys at bay," Shego said over the mic.

"Alright hold in there. I'm about there," Merrick said while he ran faster than he thought he could.

As he neared the others, he saw the hall lighting up green and heard gunshots. After he turned the corner, he saw Shego on one side of the door leaning in the doorway with one of her arms in the large room, and Kim and Ron was on the other side of the door and was sitting against the wall with the scientist.

After Merrick got to them, he ask, "So, why aren't all of you outside right now?"

"Dude, your mask. It's gone," Ron stated, who was first to notice the fact.

"Yea, kid, it is."

After sighing at Ron's statement, Shego said while she back away from the door,"Well look for yourself."

Merrick went to the side of the door after Shego was out of the way and peaked into the room. About the time he saw all the men in the room, a bullet activated his suit when it struck him in the head. The bullet bounced off his metal covered head and went into the ceiling behind him. He leaned back out of the door way as more bullets flew by, hitting the wall in sight of the doorway and the wall by the door.

Merrick said in his choking voice while pieces of concrete flew into the hall, "We'll never be able to go this way. The alarm tipped them off to come here. I counted 24 at least and still more are coming in."

"So what we do now? It be hard to fight through all them with twenty scientists with us?" Kim inquired while the firing stopped.

"Twenty? No matter. There is a way around. It will take some time and you have to get your tail in gear to get around and still be able to make it outside in time," Merrick explained before he peeked back into the large room and this caused more bullets to fly into the hall.

"So, how we get around this," Ron asked while he covered his ears from the deafened gunfire.

"Oh great! I gave up a nice little cell for this. Kim, you never said we get shot at," Drakken said, who was sitting by Dementor and the other scientists and Dr. Drakken flinched every time a bullet struck in the hall.

"Relax! All you have to do is go up that way find the stairs to the left, take the stairs then head right and find the stairs that head back down, then you should find a vent that will get you out of here," Merrick said while he pointed up the hall Kim and Ron came down along with the scientists and her villain friends.

The moment his arm came across the doorway, he was shot in the arm causing the bullets to bounce into the floor about him.

He shook his head at the hostility of the men in the large room and he said while he pulled his arm out of the doorway, "Annoying bastards, ain't they? Now get going all of you. I'll stay and keep them occupied. Kim and Ron still got the rifles I gave ya!?"

Both teens nodded.

"Well good, give me one and take the clip out of the other and toss it to me as well. Then give me anything else I can use."

Which the teens did as they were told.

When Merrick had one of the AK-74's in his hand, he turned and said to Shego, "When I open up on them, you get across this door way. Then help Kim and Ron get everyone out of here."

"But...Merrick, I want to stay and help you," Shego said while she held her side because she actually did have a broken rib.

"No time, Sheila! This will be your only chance to get out of here," Merrick said realizing he said her real name in front of the others.

They however didn't pay any attention to what he said because the sound of the bullets were causing other sounds to be mute.

"What you mean," Shego questioned without paying any attention to the bullets whizzing by her.

"Alright Sheila, ready!?"

"No, answer me."

"No time Sheila," Merrick said while he leaned into the doorway and fired into the room, causing men to scream in agony.

When Shego didn't run, Merrick turned and said, "Now Sheila, please I will explain everything after this is over."

"You better. So help me I will hurt you," Shego said while she ran across the doorway and bullets whizzed by her, which some came close enough to cut strains of hair that was floating behind her .

When she got to the other side, Kim motioned everyone to move up the hall.

While the group moved up the hall Shego turned and watch Merrick in the gunfight. He was half kneeling in the doorway and was firing his gun on full auto as bullets struck him, causing sparks to fly from the impacts.

Merrick turned and looked back at Shego and tapped on his watch now covered up by his suit, hinting to hurry up the group. Shego got the hint and moved to Kim and showed her the time she had.

Kim went wide eyed for a second and said, "Everyone we got to run now! We have only five minutes left until they level the place. Let's get going."

The group took off running down the hall while Merrick watched them until they were out of sight and he turned back to the doorway.

* * *

Merrick thought, _So as long as I fight here you all be fine. I'll never be able to get out of here before the bombings,_ before he emptied the last clip into the group of men, sending some to the ground and some others started rolling on the ground. 

Once the gun was empty, he pulled out his pistol and picked up the one Kim had given him and emptied both guns into the men in the large room. He dropped one of the guns and loaded the other with a fresh clip and started firing it with both hands until he emptied it too. He kneeled back out of the doorway, loading his gun when he heard a voice of someone talking.

He listened to it and realized it was one of the bomber pilots about to take off.

"Titan one to tower...requesting clearance."

"You have clearance Titan one. Good luck and god speed."

"Damn, hurry up kids, get out of here! The bombers are taking off as I speak." Merrick said while he pressed two fingers to his temple.

"We are now on the floor above you. Give us a couple minutes. Shego and Kim have moved ahead because they thought they saw someone," Ron said, sounding as if he was out of breathe.

While Merrick listened to Ron, he heard some of the men in the room trying to sneak up on him. He knelt back into the doorway, only to see three of them easing up to the door no more than ten feet from him. He dropped two of the men and the third tried to run back, but he was shot as well.

After the three men were dead, Merrick pressed his temple again while more bullets struck him and he said, "Listen, Kid. You don't have a couple minutes! Get going yourself with the scientists if you have to."

After his statement, Merrick emptied the rest of the clip into the soldiers, paying no attention to what Ron said back.

While Merrick loaded a new clip, he listened to the soldiers talking.

"Is he the only one?"

"Where that one shooting green stuff at us go?"

"Are they trying to flank us?"

"They maybe are, send some to find out!"

_Oh no you don't, _Merrick thought while he pulled a pin on a grenade and threw it into the room.

After the grenade went off, more screams came from the room. The moment the room fell silent, Merrick came through the doorway firing his pistol into the soldiers.

"Fire! Open Up! Fire at Will," could be heard all over the room as more than twenty men emptied their guns into Merrick. Merrick, however, walked right toward them emptying his gun two more times at the men as bullets sparked all over him.

When he got to them, the firing stopped and every one of the men rushed Merrick brandishing their guns. Merrick started fighting the men in hand to hand. The men would punch, kick, or strike Merrick with their gun, only to pull back what they used and cuss, only to feel Merrick striking them with his own feet or hands, sending them flying across the room or sliding across the floor. One man ran up to Merrick with a baton, only to have it took away from him by Merrick and used on him. With his new weapon in hand, Merrick used the baton as a weapon on any man that got close to him. While he was chasing the men, still standing, out of the room, another man came running into the room with an RPG on his shoulder and pointed it right at Merrick.

All Merrick could think of as he watched the missile strike him was, _Damn._

The missile struck him in the chest, piercing his suit. While he fell to his knees, he raised up his pistol and shot the whole clip into the man that shot him.

After the man fell dead, Merrick fell on his back and laughed, thinking, _How many times am I suppose to die today?_

While he laughed, Kim on the mic saying, "Ok, Merrick, we're outside and heading to the extraction point. You can now leave those guys and head out."

"Kim, keep going. I'll meet you all there in a minute," Merrick said, hiding the pain he was in and saying what he did, he knew he never be able to get out of there in time.

"Alright, Merrick. Just hurry up will you. We already thought we heard jet sounds coming from the south."

After the mic went silent, Merrick reached and pulled the missile out of him and threw it across the room. When the missile hit the floor, it exploded sending pieces of concrete everywhere, some pieces even hit Merrick in the side.

After the explosion, Merrick sat back up and turned off his suit. He looked down at the damage the missile did to him. There was a hole the size of an apple in his chest under his right shoulder, which he covered with his good hand. After succeeding in slowing down the bleeding, he stood up and left a blood trail while he walked toward the door that would led him out of the center, only for him to collapse beside the door.

While he laid against the wall, Kim came back on the mic saying, "Merrick, I sure hope your out of there because we can see the lights of the bombers from this hill we're on."

"No can do Kim. I won't make it out."

"What? Mer...," Shego said over the mic, but was she cut off by Merrick uncovering his wound with his, blood stained, good hand and pressed him temple twice.

After a moment, he turned his channel to listen to the bomber pilots before he covered his wound again.

"Titan one to all bombers line up for runs. F-117's stay clear until we make our runs, then you get the center with the bunker busters."

"Roger, Blackhawk one and two on stand by."

"Roger, commencing run now. Titan three out."

_You go get them fly boys, just don't miss,_ Merrick thought while he began to hum a sad tone.

The center started rumbling and the lights went out in the center. The center was silent except for the sounds of the bombing and men screaming.

* * *

On the snow-covered hill side, Shego and the teens stood and watched the bombing taking place as the flashes lit up everyone there. 

The only sound being heard beside the explosions was Shego saying into the mic, "Merrick! Merrick you still there? Dammit, answer me. Please answer me..." Shego's voice trailed off as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Kim ran up and kneeled down beside her, putting an arm around Shego while fires began to erupt out of the center.

Shego continued to cry while a voice came over the mic saying, "Hold on everyone. The Helios inbound. If any of you are still alive, pop smoke to show your location."

"Damn you, Merrick! Why did you have to try and be the hero," Shego screamed abruptly before she slammed her fist into the ground.

After Shego's outburst, they all heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance.


	14. Long Ride Home

Chapter 14: Long Ride Home

While the helicopter came closer, Ron reached down and pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it.

Only he forgot to pull the pin, saying when he realized it, "Aw, man."

He pulled out another one and threw it, which this time with the pin pulled.

After the red smoke rose over the trees, a CH-47 came over the trees right where the smoke was coming up at.

While it circled the group, a voice was heard over the mic, "We see several people. It's them! They all made it out."

"Not all of us you stupid air jockey," Shego said sadly while she got up and watch the craft start to land close to them.

After the craft lit in a flat area below everyone, two men came out of the Helios and motioned everyone to get on. After everyone boarded, the helicopter lifted off and headed East. Most of the scientists were cheering and clapping as the craft took off. The only sound being heard besides the cheers was bullets striking the Helios and the crewman sitting on the cargo door firing a machine gun into the dark snow covered woods. After a few seconds, everyone in the craft saw several Uh-60's rush by them, heading to the center.

* * *

Kim and Ron were sitting together holding hands and said nothing while they watched Shego. Shego was turned from everyone looking out one of the windows.

Kim was worried about this type of Shego, who wasn't herself so Kim asked, "Shego. You alright?"

"Don't say anything to me princess," Shego said while half turning and looking at Kim.

"But Shego…," but Kim was cut off by Shego speaking.

"Don't push your luck," Shego said while she flamed up a hand and pointed it right at Kim.

"Alright. Just concerned about you," Kim tried to explain while she let go of Ron's hand and got ready to fight Shego if she had to.

"Stop it with the buddy, buddy crap, princess. Our truce was over the second we got out of that center," Shego said while she turned all the way around and faced Kim.

"Ladiez, pleaze. We're all in mid air. We don't need either of you cauzing uz to crazh," Dementor yelled down at the ladies, who looked ready to square off.

"What did you say" Shego questioned with anger while she looked up the helicopter trying to find where Dementor was.

"You heard what I zaid. Now pleaze if your going to fight. Pleaze wait until we're on the ground again."

"That's it. Your toast when I get to you ," Shego snapped while she begin to get up, flaming both talons, but she was stopped by Drakken.

"Please Shego. He's right. You'll kill us all," Drakken said while he tried to restrain Shego.

"And your point is," she replied while she was about to get by Drakken.

"Shego, whatever is got you upset can wait until later to deal with," Drakken said while he begun to bear hug Shego.

"Drakken, the best you can to is leave me alone before you get me really upset," Shego spat while she tried to get out of Drakken's grip.

"I'm sorry, Shego, but this has to been done," Kim said as she got up.

"What," Shego inquired before she turned in time to see Kim swinging the butt end of a pistol right at her, but Shego couldn't block it because Drakken was holding her.

* * *

After Kim knocked Shego out, Drakken and Kim got Shego up and laid her down on the bench then strapped her down so she couldn't fall onto the floor.

After sitting back down, Drakken asked, "So Kim, what are you going to do with us now?"

"Me, myself nothing. Neither of you have did anything yet except break out of jail and I think the MP's at the base will handle that," Kim said while she looked at Shego for a second then back up to Drakken.

"All this ruined my plan. I could still try it. That is if Shego here doesn't go berserk on me for what I did," Drakken said before he looked down at Shego.

"Yeah. About trying to get Shego to help. I won't for awhile," Ron said.

"Why is that buffoon," Drakken questioned while he turned his gaze from Shego up to Ron.

"My name isn't buffoon! And to answer your question. Shego isn't her henchwoman self right now and might not be for awhile."

"You can act like one sometimes, but I guess you got a point."

"Aw, man. Did you have to say I act like one too. He said that to me before the mission," Ron said half-hearted before he turned his look down to the floor and looked like he started to cry.

"He," Drakken questioned with a puzzled look.

"The man who told you to relax, Drakken," Kim explained before she began to comfort Ron.

"Oh. I didn't pay much attention to him. I was scared to death of the shooting going on," Drakken said while he turned and checked on Shego, who began to stir.

"Um, Kim! She's waking back up," Drakken said as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh great," Kim said while she got up too.

* * *

After a few seconds, Shego's eyes opened up and she looked around. Drakken shrieked and stepped back.

Shego then said, "If you don't want me to crash this helicopter, you better undo these straps. Now!"

Drakken reached over and undid the straps with caution. After the straps were undone, Shego sat straight up, causing Drakken to back step again.

Shego just turned her head and looked at Drakken and pointed a flaming hand at him while she said, "If you ever to do what you did earlier. I'll make you wished you hadn't. And you princess, never hit me like that again," before her hand went out and she just stared at Kim as she lowered her hand.

"Shego, it was for you own good. You could hurt a lot of these people in your state," Kim tried to explain while she watched Shego as she sat back down.

"Well, princess. Its not your place to worry about me," Shego stated before turned her stare from Kim back to the window.

"As long as your upset, its my place. You can endanger everyone one of us right now."

Shego laughed a little after hearing this and said, "Don't worry. I get even later. Sooner or later I will."

"What that suppose to mean," Kim asked, but she never got an answer because Shego didn't say anything else the whole time of the ride home.

* * *

After the helicopter landed at Andrews Air Force base, everyone came out of the helicopter to a cheering base. About everyone at the base was standing around the helicopter.

While the cheering continued, General Cooper walked up through the middle of them and stopped as he got to the inside of the circle of people and turned and looked at the crowd before he said, "Alright enough, we got scientists to check out and inbound injured rangers to worry about. Get back to your post," which caused the crowd to disperse except the men who went and lead the scientist to the infirmary.

Dr. Dementor was lead away saying, "I am ok. Pleaze let me go."

The sight of this caused Drakken to say, "He might need shots. Give him every kind of shot you got!"

"I get you back if they do Drakken," Dementor yelled back before he was pushed into the infirmary.

Drakken laughed at that, but stopped laughing when a soldier ran up to him, trying to take him away, but Shego stopped the man with a flaming hand stuck in his face and Shego said, "This one stays."

"Fine lady. Sheez," the soldier said while he back stepped from the hand.

"What you say," Shego snapped, causing a look of terror came across the man's face.

"Not a...nothing ma'am, good day," the man said, who turned and started running away like a scowled dog, which caused Shego to laugh.

* * *

"Well that won't help me later, Shego," General Cooper said , who walked up to the teens, Drakken, and Shego during Shego's display.

"He asked for it," Shego said as she unlit her hand and turned to look at the General.

"Maybe so. So only three of you returned. I assume Merrick didn't make it out,"the General asked as he turned and looked back at the men running about.

"What did you call him? How did you know his name," Kim inquired with a confused look.

"Well...I called him Merrick because that's his name and since he's assumed dead, I can call him that," Cooper explained while he turned and looked at Kim.

"What? You knew? Why didn't you tell him," Shego spat with a look of anger on her face.

"Yes, Shego, I knew. I am a soldier. I take orders like the rest do. I was there when the project started. I was told to never mention a thing about it to anyone, even to the subjects as they called them."

"But why? What harm will it do for him to at least know his name without having to go back there to find out," Ron asked with a depressed look.

"Because Ron, if he knew his real name, then he would be like everyone else. Being able to think for himself. The government decided it was best to use the nanos to control him. I hated calling Merrick all the names he came up with," Cooper said in a sad tone as he turned his look to the ground.

"You people are sick! He was a human being and you sound like he was some kind play thing," Shego screamed, who lit up her hands.

"I never said he was, Shego. I thought of him as a son. Like my own. Yet some believed he was just for their amusement, but not wanting the experiment to be found out to the world. I admit I'm ashamed of the affair. Now with him dead though, I believe those same people are breathing a sigh of relieve," Cooper said while he looked up at Shego.

"Well, I hope someday they get what they deserve," Shego said as her unlit her hands.

"I wondered something, Shego. The only reason he went on the mission was to be around you. Did he ever tell you why," the general asked while he turned and started walking away.

"Nothing besides he knew me for some reason. What he learned, I'll never know now," Shego explained, sounding as if she was fighting back tears.

"I see, but you never know what is possible anymore. You know a wise man once said 'you learn from what you observe through your eyes,'" Cooper said while he peered back at the four of them before he walked into the dark.

"What in the world is that suppose to mean," Shego said while she peered up at the general now gone out of sight.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to Drakken and said, "Ok Dr. D. Time to get out of here."

"Yes, quite right," Drakken said while he ran and stood by Shego.

Once he was to her, Shego pulled out a small handheld device and pressed the button on it. In matter of seconds, Drakken's hovercraft came flying across the sky and came back and lit beside Drakken and Shego.

Drakken jumped in and Shego was about to when she was stopped by Kim saying, "Shego! Wait please."

"No can do, Kimmie. This mission is over remember and anyone that would cause me to stay is dead now," Shego said while she turned and looked at Kim before she raised up a flaming hand.

"Wait, Shego. At least tell me how you are going to deal with him being gone!"

"Sorry, Kim, no," Shego snapped before she shot her plasma at Kim.

Kim dodged the blast only to see Shego jump into the hovercraft and the craft take off into the night sky. Kim stood up and shook her head.

* * *

While she started walking by Ron, she said, "Come Ron. Its time we got home too."

Ron stood there for a second looking at where the craft disappear into the night sky before he ran up to Kim and said, "So we get to see the old Shego again it looks like."

"Yeah Ron. It does."

"It was nice the way it was. I'll miss it."

"It was Ron, but I doubt she ever be the same. Umm, Ron. Where's Rufus?"

"Oh no," Ron said while he slapped himself on the head before he took off running, leaving Kim alone, only for him to come back with Rufus. Rufus was fussing, pointing every where.

"I know. I know, little guy. I know only thing that will cheer you up. Bueno Nacho," Ron said, which got a "yeah" out of Rufus.

Kim and Ron walked, with Rufus in tow, to a C-130 and boarded the craft before it took off and landed in Middleton.

_Home sweet home,_ they thought as they came off the plane.

When they got into the terminal, both their set of parents met them. There was lively talk amongst themselves before they left the airport and went home where things were the same as they remembered them two days before.


	15. Can't be Right

Chapter 15: Can't Be Right

Back in Middleton, one year to date of the Niker Research Center raid. Many things haven't changed in the past year. Except Kim and Ron's relationship has blossomed to the point that they are talking about maybe getting married. Its just talk right now. They decided to wait until after graduation to seriously talk about it and they hoped it would come true.

On this day Kim and Ron were coming into Kim's home after another day at school.

"Ron, I would forget what Bonnie says," Kim said while she threw her book bag down beside the couch.

"Oh, sure I can, KP. 'Buneo Nacho is a dump,' is just the highest insult," Ron said as he sat down beside Kim.

"Oh Ron, just forget it for me," Kim stated while she snuggled up against Ron.

"Fine KP, I will just because you asked me to."

"I know Ronnie, I can get you to do a lot of things. Can't I," Kim said while smiling at Ron.

"You sure can. I hate to see how you'll be when we get married," Ron said before he smiled back at Kim.

"Ron! Be quiet. Mom and dad don't know we talked about it," Kim stated while her smile went to a scared look.

"Talk about what honey," Mrs. Dr. Possible questioned as she came into the living room.

"Oh, nothing mom," Kim stammered out before she blushed a little.

"Well ok," Ann said as she went into the kitchen. "And Kimmie, you got some mail in your room you need to look at," before she appeared in the living room, heading to another part of the house.

"What is it," Kim asked, stopping Ann at the door.

"Just go and see, and Ronald. Your mom called and said you got mail you need to look at as well," Ann said before she continued to go on to another part of the house.

"Really? Well ok," Ron said as he got up to leave. "I see you later, KP.".

"See you, Ron," Kim said as she went up to her room.

"What? I didn't apply to Stanford yet," Kim said after she read the letter with a puzzled look.

* * *

Dear Kimberly Ann Possible,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Stanford with full scholarship. We are please you have decided to attend in the fall of this year.

Sincerely, Dean of all Departments

* * *

"Mom," Kim cried as she re-read the letter.

"What is it honey," Ann said as she came into the room.

"Did you apply me to Stanford," Kim questioned while holding the letter up for her mom to see.

"No honey. Why," Ann asked as she sat on the bed with Kim.

"Did daddy or the tweebs," Kim questioned while she handed the letter to her mom.

"No, what's wrong," Ann said before she took the letter and started reading it.

"I got accepted to Stanford," Kim explained while her mom continued looking at the letter, which the details Kim was happy with. She wanted to go to Stanford, but wasn't sure if she ever get accepted. Kim wanted to be a lawyer. Her days crime fighting gave her the idea she knew the ins and out of crimes and criminals. So being an attorney was all she wanted to be.

A few moments later Ron came running into the room. He was out of breath, he managed to ask, "Hey KP guess what?".

"You got accepted to Stanford," Kim said still puzzled why she was too.

"How did you know," Ron asked with excitement.

"Because I have too," Kim said while Ron made his way over to Kim's desk sitting in the chair there.

"Well that's strange," Ron stated as he read his letter again.

"Wait! The contracts Merrick gave us," Kim said as a thought hit her.

"Yeah, what about them," Ron questioned while he turned to look at Kim with a confused look.

"What did they say," she asked as she started opening a drawer beside her bed.

"Something like 'we were entitled to whatever Merrick had outlined'," Ron said as he watched Kim pull out the contracts.

"This must have been what it was meaning," Kim said as she look over the contract.

"This is so wrong of him to do," Kim said as she put the contracts back into the drawer.

"Maybe he did it knowing we needed to be together, KP," Ron stated as he came and sat on the bed with Kim and her mom.

"Still its …," Kim said, but she was cut off by her mom speaking as she got to leave the room.

"Oh Kimmie, you got another letter as well," Ann said as she went through the door way.

"Where is it," Kim questioned as she looked around the room.

"In the drawer where you keep all your personal things," Ann explained from in the hall.

"Mom," Kim stammered out before she blushed.

The drawer Ann mentioned was were Kim kept all the love letters Ron wrote her over the past year.

"Well sorry, honey. You keep your socks in there," Ann stated as she went down stairs.

After Ann's footsteps were heard no more, Kim opened the drawer and inside, besides all the love letters, was a white envelop with Kim's address on it. but no return address.

"What the," Kim said after she opened the envelop and started read the first page of a two page letter.

* * *

Dear Kim and Kid,

If your reading this, then it means that a rumor of a possible wedding between the two of you has reached a certain someone. Therefore, you got this letter. The next page is my wedding gift I promised the kid I get for you two. Contact your computer buddy on the date and location for the wedding. He'll then start getting it set up.

Sincerely, Mer. Law.

P.S. Kid you better take good care of Kim. If you don't, I'll find that cliff I told you about and throw you off it.

* * *

"Oh my word," Kim said as she turned the page showing the list.

The list was every possible item a wedding could have. There was even a million dollars set aside for a singer of their choice.

"KP, this can't be right," Ron said after Kim handed him the letter and he looked over the letter.

"What's wrong," Kim questioned, wondering what Ron meant.

"Well, remember Mer wanted to talk to me before the mission," Ron asked as he the read the letter again.

"Yeah," Kim answered back while trying not to remember the pain they felt when Merrick was killed.

"Well this is what we talked about," Ron said as he thought back what was all said that night.

"And," Kim questioned, wondering why Ron started looking scared or excited. She couldn't tell.

"Well, he said he didn't have time to get it before the mission, but he was going to get the gift after the mission," Ron said as the look he had turned to a smile as it dawned on him.

"That doesn't mean he's alive does it," Kim asked, hoping there was a yes to her answer.

"Let's ask Wade," Ron said while he read the letter again after Kim handed it back to him.

"Yes let's," Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator .

* * *

"Wade, what's the deal," Kim asked as she showed the letter to him.

"Oh, Kim, see you got that," Wade said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, now how in the world we are able to get it from a dead man," Kim asked while looking puzzled.

"Oh, I helped some. I was sent an email telling me about the gift with an bank account. I was told by the email to set the money aside for everything on that list," Wade said with a even bigger smile.

"Told by who," Kim asked with anxiety.

"Wel,l the email told me not to tell and not to try and find out," Wade said as he typed on his computer, pulling the email back up on a screen before him.

"Why is that," Ron asked while smiling himself.

"Because I can't fly," Wade said while flapping him arms beside him.

"It was Merrick wasn't it," Ron exclaimed while a bigger smile came across his face.

"I don't know. All the email said was for me to see to the account and make sure the money was used for the wedding. No name was given with this nor any email address. So, I can't even trace where it came from," Wade said while he read the email.

"Wade, how could he lived the bombing if it was him," Kim asked as she got confused again.

"Think Kim, where was he the last time you spoke to him," Wade asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Close to that large room, I guess," Kim said while remembering how it felt when Merrick supposedly died.

"Yes, and what he say it was to be used for," Wade questioned as he unfolded one arms and took a sip from his drink.

"A bomb shelter," Kim said as it came to her how he lived through the bombing. She went wide eyed for a second. "He had it planned to be left behind.

"Why," Ron asked

"One of two reasons. The government would never let him live in peace, especially if they knew he went through the fifth phase. And incase the Sons of Rah weren't all wiped out, which I was told by the email to tell you to watch out for them because they may return someday," Wade said as he typed on his keyboard again.

"I see," Ron stated while the memory of Merrick kept calling him "kid" got a laugh out of him.

"There's two more items not listed on that paper, Kim, that I need to tell you about," Wade said as he read a different email.

"Which is what," Kim asked now not knowing to be mad or excited about what Merrick has did so far.

"Well, you both are the proud owners of a house about two blocks down and there was money set aside for the both of you to get a brand new car of your choice," Wade said before he looked up at the couple and smiled.

"Oh, Merrick, why did he do all this for us," Kim said as she felt like she would burst from the excitement.

"Well KP, he said he didn't want us to have a rough start in life," Ron said which got Kim to look at him for a second.

"Umm Kim, one more thing," Wade added while looking back at the screen.

"Now what," Kim asked wondering when the surprises will end.

"You both have a joint account at the bank in Middleton, but you can't touch it for four more years," Wade said as he typed away on his keyboard again.

"We do? How much is in it," Ron asked while smiling ear to ear at the surprises so far.

"Don't know because its very well protected from hackers. I say a lot," Wade said as he quit typing and looked back up at the couple on the screen.

"You tried to hack the account," Kim said with a smile on her face. "I can't believe Merrick did all this for us"

"Well Kim, that's not all. No more gifts it seems, but someone has been taking care of the villains for you. Well...except Drakken and Shego," Wade said as he turned and looked at another screen.

"Whose been doing this, Ron and I been noticing the only ones we dealt with this whole year was them two. We wondered about it the other day when we foiled Drakken and Shego's plans yet again," Kim said with a wondering look.

"That I'm not sure of, but every time the others try something they end up in jail before the next day. They all said a metal man was foiling their plans," Wade said knowing his hint the couple would get.

* * *

"Merrick! So he is alive. But why he been helping us with crime fighting as well," Kim said as she went wide eyed knowing Merrick was alive.

"Kim, its obvious. He wanted you two to spend more time as regular teens than rushing off and saving the world," Wade said with a even bigger grin on his face.

"The reason he hasn't stopped Drakken and Shego is why? Oh, Shego," Kim said, answering her own question.

"Yes, he might not want her to know he's alive, but that be a sight. Just to see the way Shego would act," Wade said as he folded his arms in front of him again.

"Ok. Wade, think Ron and I will need prototype suits for the next few missions just in case Merrick reveals himself to Shego. A scorned woman isn't one to mess around with," Kim said as she sat on the bed.

"Will do Kim and remember to tell me the date and location when you decided it," Wade said before the screen went blank.

* * *

"Ok Ron, ready to tell mom and dad about us talking about getting married," Kim said after she sighed.

Ron, hearing this, went wide eyes and stuttered out, "Yo...your da...dad would put me in a rocket and I live in a black hole"

"Relax Ron, after we show them this they will be less threaten to you," Kim said as she got up while picking up the letter from Merrick.

"I don't know KP. Your dad can mean business when he wants to," Ron said as he followed Kim out of her room.

"Relax Ron. Mom! Dad! Where are you," Kim said as she went down stairs.

"We're in the living room, Kimmie cub," James replied back.

"Ok, me and Ron got something to talk to you about," Kim said as she entered the living room.

"Sure honey, what is it," Ann asked.

"About this," Kim said as she handed the letter to her mom.

After both parents read it, James asked, "So you two planning to get married? When the date be?"

* * *

"June 7, dad. Seems as good as a day as any," Kim said as she sat in the couch across from them. 


	16. Bitter End

Chapter 16: Bitter End

Hours later, back in a time share lair, Shego came storming through the front door with a look that could curd milk. She was dragging a kicking Drakken, by the collar, behind her. They had just escaped from jail again. After they were inside the lair, Shego picked Drakken up by his collar and planting him on his feet while she stared at him with hatred.

"Please, Shego, I didn't know it wouldn't work," stammered out Drakken as he covered his face, expecting a fist to hit him.

"Wouldn't work! To make the people count sheep! So they all fall asleep so you could take over the world is as stupid as you could get! Don't know why I stay around here," Shego cried out as she passed by Drakken and flopped down on the couch that was in the living room.

"I wonder that myself, Shego. You don't even have a contract with me anymore, but you still stay. Why do you stay," Drakken said as he went into a bedroom.

"Zip it, Drakken," Shego snapped as she flamed up a talon and pointed it at Drakken.

"Alright, Shego, I'm going to the lab to work out our next plan," Drakken said as he disappeared in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Fine by me," Shego said as she pulled a magazine out from under the couch.

After Shego looked at the magazine for a few seconds, she looked up at the calendar across the room. When she realized what the day was, she sighed and closed the magazine. She stared at the calendar for a few minutes and laid the magazine down on the floor. After she let out a soft sigh, she got up and went into her room where she then laid down on her bed. Shego, while laying there, stared at the ceiling for several minutes before she peeked a look into her closet. In the closet hung the dragon skin suit she wore a year ago, with the three bullet holes still in it.

After she let out another soft sigh, she turned over and buried her face into the pillow before she started sobbing. She thought about Merrick and why he knew her as she continued to cry. The whole year she thought about him and the reason why he knew her. She could never figure it out. His name caused her to be sadder than anything. The name she remembered for some reason, but she could never remember why.

After she had cried for a long time, she thought, _I had to love him to care so much about him. Why did he have to die?_

She realized she said it aloud, but she didn't care. She was feeling a painful lost which she couldn't explain and the more the memory of the guy she thought she knew filled her mind, the worst she felt. There had to be some truth on what happened a year ago, but she would never learn the truth.

As the memory of Merrick's face came into her mind, she thought she heard a voice say to her, "I never liked to see you cry."

"I'm going crazy," Shego stated as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"No, you're not," said a voice in the room.

"Ok, now I heard that, I must really be losing it," Shego said as she turned back over and looked around the room.

After scanning the room for a moment, Shego saw one of her curtains in her room was twisted looking.

"Ok? Now I'm seeing things as well," Shego said as she continued to stare at her curtains.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it, Sheila," questioned a voice from the curtains.

"Merrick!? It can't be...you're dead," Shego exclaimed as her red puffy eyes widen at recognizing the voice.

"Well yes, I been dead for more than six years they say," Merrick stated as he appeared in front of the curtains while he wore no mask and had a t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather boots on.

"What? Your dead!" Shego said as she flamed up her hands.

"Relax Sheila, you don't remember me. Do you remember Mal," Merrick said as he walked closer to Shego.

"M...Mal!? Oh no. You're Mal!? I came back after I left and looked for you. They said you died in a car wreck. I was heartbroken. I was afraid I was partly to blame for your death...I could not forgive myself because I thought that was true," Shego said as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm Mal, Sheila. You leaving broke my heart too. I didn't understand why you did. I was so enraged by it I couldn't think straight. I joined the project hoping it would kill me. It didn't because the anger you caused me to feel kept me alive. The rage, however, gave way to the love I still felt for you. That's why after the experiment I remembered you. I loved you then and I still love you now," Merrick said as he sat on the bed.

"So that's why I fell for you so quick. I tried to forget you and nearly did until you came back. Then old feelings I had for you surfaced. Oh Mal, I'm sorry. I made a mistake," Shego said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, Sheila, I forgave you long ago because I still loved you and there lies the problem. You will continue what your doing now until you get tired of it and find something else to do. We can't be together because of that. I can't live this kind of life. I have other things I need to do before I can tell you my dreams. I'm coming back out of retirement," Merrick said as he lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"But...oh forget it. What you mean coming out of retirement," Shego stated as she uncovered her face, showing she was crying more from Merrick's last statement.

Merrick let out a sigh before he looked back at Shego while he said, "The Sons of Rah will return someday. I'm going to see to it that I hunt the last of them down."

After his words, Merrick got up and headed toward Shego's bedroom door.

Before he got to the door, Shego asked, "Will I see you again or will you disappear out of my life for good?"

"In time I will return again, but who knows, I might never. It's easy for someone to disappear when they got two graves," Merrick said before he opened the door and slipped out of sight.

Shego heard the front door open and closed. In the next instant, she heard Drakken screaming her name and came running to her room.

When he got to the room, he said, "Shego! There was a man here, walked through here, right out the front door. Why didn't you stop him."

Drakken, however, got a plasma shot in the chest.

When he got up, he said, "Ok, ok I get it. Not allowed in your room," as he left the doorway.

_No you idiot. The love of my life has just walked out on me,_ Shego thought before she turned over and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Two months later, a man was standing on a beach watching the tides, with pale blue eyes, come in and out.

He watched the waves for several minutes before he laughed and said, "Well Merrick, you think it's over, but it just begun. You and your friends will have a terrible life when its time."

After his statement, he turned and started to leave the beach while five men appeared out of nowhere and started walking with him. They, too, were looking over the beach with pale eyes.

* * *

Onto Exos Complexity


End file.
